Misty's Story
by Ketchum
Summary: It is abot an evil force that comes and misty and her sisters have to fight it, but ash becomes a part too, lil hints of aamrn :) yay! Also This story is broken into three parts, it was my first story and took a loooong time to write (it is long too), hop
1. Misty's Story

POKEMON DOES NOT BELONG TO ME! SORRY! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!  
  
PART 1  
MISTY'S STORY  
  
Prologue  
Long ago, in a land far away, there was peace. There was no wars, no violence, just calm peace. One day, an evil being came from another land, further away then the first. It introduced evil to the people of our peaceful world. People were afraid of each other and nobody held any trust. There was a group of kids, not just ordinary kids, but special kids. They were named Misty, Daisy, Lilly, and Violet. These four girls were all sisters, and were the only ones left in the once peaceful world that held any kindness in their hearts. They all had special abilities, telekinesis almost, that could save the world, but nobody was willing to allow this. One horrible day these four girls were sealed up and blasted away, far away. So far that they went into the future...  
  
In the future…  
Daisy: What happened?   
Daisy was the oldest of the foursome; she was smart, beautiful, and loved by many in her old world, before it turned evil.   
Misty: I don't know, but whatever it is I don't like it.   
Misty was the youngest, only 11. She was the "odd ball" of her sisters, definitely not the prettiest, and not very well liked. She didn't really get along with the other three in her Old World.   
Violet: Look at that sign, over there it's us!   
Violet had blue hair, and was beautiful like her sister Daisy. She pointed to a sign, it said. "Welcome the new gym leaders of the Cerulean Gym!"   
Lilly: The Cerulean gym? It's as if they knew we were coming.   
Lilly was the third youngest sister, and she had red hair.   
Daisy: Let's go see.   
As the group walked into the gym, they could all see it was an aquarium. In their Old World they had been water pokemon trainers of a similar type gym.   
Lilly: Wow! This is awesome, even though we haven't been here; they seem to know us! We can just start back where we left off in the Old World!   
As they walked further, Applause from three people came from the center of an arena.   
Woman in the center: You must be Daisy, Misty, Lilly, and Violet, Correct?   
Misty: Yea, who are you?   
Woman: I am Cascade...You can call me Cassy. I will watch over you.   
Daisy: Why do we need watching over?   
Cassy: If you don't remember you're past world was destroyed. In a few years the same will happen to this world. That is why you have been sent here, to save it when this does happen.   
Misty: But we couldn't save it last time!   
Cassy: That was because we couldn't find you in time, the situation had gotten too horrible once we found you.   
Lilly: We?   
Cassy: The Inter-Time Corp you four were designated by the court to take care of these problems. We had a large warning about it this time and knew where you were.   
Misty: So you're saying we can hang out until this "evil" thing comes back?   
Cassy: Exactly.   
Violet: Well when will that be?   
Cassy: It could be 8 years from now for all we know. Your cover is that you will be the owners of the cerulean gym and those who beat you will receive the cascade badge.   
Misty: You must think highly of yourself to name a badge after you.   
Cassy: Yea, well you probably think highly about yourself for talking to me like that. For your information I have the power to send you back where you came from.   
Misty: Sorry Miss.   
Cassy: That's better. I will leave you now, if you need me, call me on the communicator that you will find in each of your rooms. There is an aquarium of pokemon for your use in the gym. Good luck. See you in a couple of years!   
And with that she disappeared in thin air.   
Misty: Okay that's nice.   
Daisy: You guys ready to begin?   
  
  
A Few weeks later...  
Misty: (After another one of her many wins in the gym) I don't want to run the gym anymore, it's so boring!   
Lilly: Well that's too bad.   
Misty: I have a few years, I can go work on my pokemon trainer quest if I want.   
Violet: Fine then, but don't come back empty handed!   
Misty: I won't!   
And she ran up to her room.   
(Thinking) Yes! I can leave now! Hmmm…what'll I need? Well I'll take Staryu, Starmie, and Goldeen. A fishing pole, my bike, some food, change of clothes, stuff to wash my clothes, a sleeping bag, and some of this junk. That should be good enough. Well I'm on my way now!   
She ran down stairs.   
Misty: Well I'm going girls.   
Daisy: You can't be serious. The little runt is going out all by herself.   
Misty: grrrrrr!   
Lilly: Fine then, but we better not see you till you're a pokemon master.   
Violet: (Comes running down the steps) Misty! Don't forget our communicator. If the evil thing comes we'll need you back immediately!   
Misty: Thanks Violet. See you in a few years...   
And she walks off.  
  
Later that day...  
Misty was on her bike heading toward a lake. As she approached she parked her bike against a tree. Took her fishing pole out and sat down on the side of the lake, hoping to catch a few more pokemon. An hour went by...She still hadn't caught anything! Just as she was getting ready to pack up she got a tug at the line.   
Misty: OOH! I Think I caught something!   
She pulled and pulled, and finally, it came out of the water and flew over to one side. She looked at her catch. It was a boy about her age wearing a blue vest and a hat. He was soaking wet.   
Misty: Oh it's just a kid, oh! And a pokemon!   
It was a Pikachu, she rushed over to look at it but it was in really bad condition.   
Misty: Are you okay?  
Boy: I think so.  
Misty: Not you! The pokémon! Is it breathing?  
Boy: I think so.  
Misty: We'll you've got to get it to the hospital right now! There's one just in town.  
The boy got up and began to run.  
Boy: They're coming!   
Misty: Who's coming?  
Before he answered he jumped on Misty's bike and began to drive it away.  
Misty: Hey! That's my bike!  
Boy: I'll pay you back someday!  
And he rode off into the woods.  
Misty: (Thinking) What am I gonna do now? I know! I'll go get my bike back.  
She picked up all her stuff and headed down the road.  
  
Later that Night  
Misty was walking in the dark, searching for the boy who stole her bike. It was raining, there was a flash of lightning overhead.  
Misty: (Thinking) Oh man, what am I supposed to do? Maybe I should just go home with those annoying sisters of mine. But they'll think I gave up, I'll keep going, oh but it's so lonely. I don't know.  
She sat down next to a tree there was enough shelter to not get wet where she was sitting. She thought about what she should do for about five minutes then fell asleep.   
  
The next morning  
The next morning when she awoke, she could hear the call of a Dodrio, letting the world know it was morning. This world was very similar to the Old World. They had the same technology, people were the same, just more friendly, and the landscapes were the same too.  
Misty: (Thinking) I wonder where my bike is, it could be anywhere.  
She thought hard; didn't she have some kind of powers or something? She took out her communicator.   
Misty: Cassy, come in!  
Cassy: Hello, who is this?  
Misty: Misty!  
Cassy: Why aren't you at the gym?  
Misty: It's a long story. I need you're help.  
Cassy: What do you need?  
Misty: Okay we have some kind of powers right?  
Cassy: That is correct.  
Misty: Well how do I use them?  
Cassy: Okay…you can't use them until the evil is present in the world you are in. When it comes, you will be able to transform, and use the powers.  
Misty: So they can't help me find my bike now?  
Cassy: No, sorry.  
Misty: Okay, thanks anyway.   
Misty shut off the communicator.   
Misty: Well this stinks! I have powers but I have to wait.   
Just then out of the corner of her eye she saw something black in a green field. It was her bike! But her bike was red before! She ran over to it. It was totaled.   
Misty: Could this day get any worse?   
She picked up her bike and went into town. The boy from before was talking to a police officer. He got on her motorcycle and the two of them drove off.  
Misty: Wait! Oh man! I bet they went to the pokémon center.   
  
Later…At the Pokémon Center…  
Misty came in and saw the boy finishing up on the telephone.   
Misty: Hey you! You totally destroyed my bike!   
Boy: I'm sorry, I'll pay you back, but…  
Misty: No buts! I want my bike now…  
Boy: My Pikachu…  
Misty: Oh, is it bad.  
The boy shook his head.  
Misty: I'm Misty.  
Boy: I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet town.  
Misty: I'll let you slide this time Ash Ketchum, but as soon as your Pikachu is better I want my bike back.  
Ash: Okay, I'll…I'll take care of it.  
They both sat down in the lobby. Just then, Misty's communicator began to ring.   
Misty: (Thinking) Oh no! He's gonna find out who I am!  
Ash: What's that?  
Misty: It must be some hospital thing. I'm gonna go get something to eat would you like something?  
Ash: No thanks, I'm not hungry.  
Misty walked out of the Hospital and sat down on a bench. She opened up her communicator.  
Cassy: Misty?  
Misty: Yes?  
Cassy: That boy, his father has the evil gene.  
Misty: Evil Gene?  
Cassy: If the evil comes into the world his father will become one of the soldiers. You can tell if someone has the evil gene by taking the indicator on the back of your communicator and facing it towards them.  
Misty: How many of these evil gene people are there?  
Cassy: About 50.   
Misty: Oh that's just great.  
Cassy: But you can heal them if you take the indicator, flip inside out and say "Evil be gone from this body, let all goodness once here be replaced."  
Misty: That's almost too easy.  
Cassy: I know…Are you going to be going back home?  
Misty: I was thinking about it.  
Cassy: Well I don't want you to. I want you to follow this Ash kid, and heal people along the way. That way when the evil force does come, you and your sisters will be able to defeat it all that more easily.   
Misty: All right, but what is my excuse for following him?  
Cassy: Isn't he the one who took your bike?  
Misty: Oh okay! I get what you are saying!  
Cassy: Well I better let you go, have fun, and remember, it may seem like we have a long time before the evil returns, but time will pass, and it will pass quickly. Bye!  
And she disappeared from the screen. Misty went back into the lobby and sat down. She picked up the latest issue of Pokémaniac and began to read.   
  
A Few Hours Later…  
Nurse Joy came out of the emergency room. Ash ran to his Pikachu.  
Nurse Joy: Everything will be okay now. It's good you got it in when you did, or else it would have been a lot worse off.  
Ash picked up his Pikachu and hugged it.   
Ash: Are you ready to go now buddy?  
Misty: I'm coming with you!  
Ash: Why?  
Misty: Because you owe me a bike!  
Ash: I told you I'd pay you back someday!  
They ran out of the pokémon center and towards Viridian forest. While they were in the forest, Ash caught a Caterpie and Pidgeotto. Caterpie evolved into Metapod the same day. The next day, the duo came up on a Weedle. Ash decided he was going to catch it. Misty was afraid of bugs, so she ran ahead. A strange jumped at her with a sword. Misty screamed from fright.  
Kid: I am Samurai, are you by chance the trainer who hails from pallet?   
Misty: No.  
Samurai: Alas, my search will continue.   
And he walked away.  
Misty: Strange kid. Why would he want a trainer from…? Ah! That's Ash!  
Misty got up and ran toward Ash catching his Weedle. As she approached the kid was talking to Ash.   
Misty: Ash! Look out!  
She took out her indicator and pointed it at the boy. Just as she had suspected, Samurai was one from the evil gene. She turned the indicator inside out.  
Misty: Evil be gone from this body, let all goodness once here be replaced.  
Before Ash had a chance to see. The boy glowed for instant. The evil was gone.  
Misty: One down, 49 to go.  
Just then the communicator began to ring.  
Misty whipped her self around, took the communicator out.  
Misty: Is there some quieter way to get my attention?  
Cassy: I could always give you a little electric shock.  
Misty: Okay the noise is fine then.  
Cassy: Okay, here's the deal. I didn't make this clear before, but you don't actually have to say the words out loud, you can just think them if you'd prefer, then people won't think your talking to yourself.  
Misty: That helps, thanks.   
Cassy: Your welcome.  
And she hung up.   
  
A Few Weeks Later  
Misty and her new friend Ash were on their way to Pewter City for Ash to earn his first badge there. Misty still hadn't told Ash that she once had worked as a gym leader at Cerulean Gym, but there was no need to. If she did, she risked giving away any information about her mission. To Ash, Misty was a regular 11-year-old girl who had an attitude problem. Misty wasn't to fond of Ash herself, but she had to stick with him to meet his father and get the evil gene dismissed.   
Ash: Do you know anything about the gym leader here?  
Misty: No, Sorry.  
They came up on the big gym, it looked rather old and ratty, but it was good enough. They entered through the door and a young man stood up.   
Boy: Who goes there?  
Ash: I am Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and I have come to challenge you for my badge.  
Boy: Okay Ash, I am Brock, you will battle me 1-1 for the boulder badge. I call Onix!  
Ash: Pikachu, go!  
Misty: Ash! Electric is weak against rock type pokémon!   
She grabbed her mouth.   
Misty: (Thinking) Whoops, why did I say that? I can't let him know how much I know about pokémon. I'll just keep my mouth shut.  
Ash: Shut up Misty! I can handle this.  
Misty: Oh Ash! You are so stubborn!  
Luckily Ash didn't hear this comment; instead, he was ready to battle. In one bind attack Pikachu lost.  
Brock: Better luck next time!  
  
Later that Afternoon  
Ash and Misty were having lunch at a restaurant.   
Misty: (Thinking) He'll never win with his Pikachu. He needs a water pokémon, I have three, he could always borrow one, and then he'd be sure to win.   
Just then the waiter came over. He looked at Misty, something wasn't right with this guy.   
Waiter: Can I take your order?  
Misty: I'll have the deluxe sushi meal with a side of rice, some soup and a salad  
Ash: (Whispering) Misty, If you want me to pay for this, you're gonna have to cut back a little bit, I only have 15 dollars.  
Misty: Sorry, I'll have sushi and rice.  
Ash: I'll have the same.  
The waiter turned around, and headed the other way.   
Misty: Something's fishy with that guy.  
Ash: What do you mean?  
Misty: Oh nothing. Sorry to change the subject but about your match today.  
Ash: I'm going back and I'm gonna win this time!  
Misty: Yea, okay, but you'd be better off using one of my water pokémon, there a lot stronger against Onix than your Pikachu.   
Ash: I don't need your help.  
Just then Misty's communicator began to ring.  
Misty: (Thinking) Oh no! What am I gonna do?  
Misty: Fine then! I'm leaving!  
She said as she headed out the door.  
Ash: Wait! Your food!   
Misty ran as fast as she could until she was outside.  
Misty: What do you want?  
Cassy: That waiter of yours has the evil gene!  
Misty: How do you know?  
Cassy: Because when you turned your communicator around, it went of here at the station.  
Misty: What do I do?  
Cassy: Go back in there, and eat lunch. Hold the indicator the whole time, and when he comes back say the words in your head.  
Misty: But now Ash is gonna think I'm a freak!  
Cassy: Oh well! Go back in there now! Good bye!   
And she signed off.  
Misty turned around and went back into the restaurant.  
Ash: What did I do?  
Misty: Nothing, forget it.  
Ash: Okay  
Ash: (thinking) why does she hate me so much? I didn't do anything to her, except maybe tease her about Caterpie the other day, but that doesn't count. Boy she is difficult!  
Just then the waiter came back. Misty held the indicator pointing toward the waiter, but out of site. She thought the words in her head.  
Misty: (Thinking) Evil be gone from this body, let all goodness once here be replaced.  
In a split second the waiter glowed green and then was back to normal.   
Ash: (Thinking) Am I going crazy? It looked like that guy just glowed! Maybe I'm just angry with Misty, oh well, Lunch is here, then I can battle for my badge. Maybe I'll loose her a long the way.  
Misty: Phew, 2 down, 48 to go.  
Ash: What was that supposed to mean 2 down 48 to go?  
Misty: (Looking at the bill, beginning to panic) Oh, it's a tax term, I'll pay the tax and tip on our meal.   
Misty laid five dollars on the table and got up to leave. She completely forgot about her food.  
Ash: Wait your food!  
But Misty was too far off to hear.  
Ash: She is a strange one that Misty.  
Waiter: That'll be 15 dollars please.  
  
Back at the Gym…  
  
Ash went in to battle, after getting some help from a mysterious man. The battle began. Half way through the battle, Ash's charged up Pikachu started a fire using a very strong electric bolt! The fire caused the water sprinklers to go off.  
Misty: Ash! Rock pokémon are week against water pokémon! Now is your change to finish it off!  
Ash all of a sudden had a rush of guilt come over him; it didn't seem fair for him to win by a fluke.   
Ash: I forfeit.  
He turned and walked out of the gym.   
Misty: Great, as soon as he has a change he decides to be a nice guy.  
Brock chased after Ash and Misty followed. They came outside near a cliff.  
Brock: Ash, wait!   
Ash: What?  
Brock: You forgot this!  
He held out a boulder badge for Ash.  
Ash: For me?  
Brock: You deserve it.   
Later that night  
Ash and Misty were getting ready to get going on the road. Just then Brock came up to them.  
Brock: Hey you two, do you mind if I tag along? My dad said it would be okay if I came with you guys.   
Misty: Sure!  
Ash: It'll be great having someone I can finally talk to!  
Misty was hurt by this comment, wasn't she a person to talk to?  
Misty: Well if I'm so horrible, why don't I just leave!  
Ash: I know! I've been waiting for you to leave!  
Misty: uh, fine!  
Ash and Brock began to walk off. Misty thought, Cassy will kill me if I don't follow them. Then she remembered her excuse.   
Misty: I'm not leaving until you pay me back for that bike Ash Ketchum!  
Ash: I know I know!  
He wouldn't admit it to Brock or Misty, but he was glad she was coming, she was growing to be one of his friends, and hopefully Brock would too.   
  
A few weeks later  
Brock turned out to be a really good chef. He would cook meals for the trio.   
Misty: So Brock what are we having for dinner tonight?  
Brock: Rice balls and soup.  
Ash: We have that every night Misty, you'd think you'd learn by now!  
Misty: Well, I thought we'd have something different.   
Ash: Well you thought wrong!  
Brock: Would you two please knock it off?  
Misty: Sorry Brock.   
Little did they know but a strange girl was watching them.  
  
After Dinner  
Ash: That was delicious Brock.  
Misty: Food always makes me tired.  
Brock: Well it is almost ten, we should probably hit the sack about now.   
Everyone got out their sleeping bags and set them up around the fire. The girl was still watching. Misty could feel a strange presence but didn't quite know what it meant.   
Ash: Look at the stars you guys!  
Misty looked up, there were millions of them, and they were beautiful!  
Misty: Wow Ash they're beautiful!  
Brock: Yea, wouldn't it be nice if they were always like that?  
Misty: They are.  
Ash: Well they weren't last night.  
Misty: That's because we were in the city. You can see more when your out in the woods, the light from the city blocks out the lights for the stars.  
Brock: Wow misty you know a lot.  
Misty: I took astronomy in school a really, really, long time ago.  
Ash: It couldn't be that long ago, you're only 10.  
Misty: 11, and yes, it could be that long ago.  
Ash: How?  
Then Misty caught herself, she couldn't say it was hundreds of years ago, far away that she took astronomy.  
Misty: I'm just being difficult, that's all.  
Ash: Goodnight Brock, Goodnight Pikachu, and Goodnight Misty.  
Brock: Goodnight Ash, don't let the bedbugs bite.  
Misty: Goodnight Ash, sweet dreams.  
The strange girl walked away.   
Girl: I'll just get them in the morning!  
The next morning Misty woke up. Her eyes were blurry but she could make out a figure by the fire. She rubbed her eyes it was Brock. She got up and walked over.   
Misty: Up I early as usual?  
Brock: I wanted to make you guys some breakfast.  
Misty: Wow! We haven't had a real breakfast in ages!  
Brock: I know, but we probably won't be having lunch if that's okay.  
Misty: (Shouting) it's great!  
Brock: Shush…Ash and Pikachu are still asleep.  
Misty looked over and saw Pikachu's ears perking up.   
Misty: Whoops, sorry.  
Out in the woods, the strange girl was waking up.   
Girl: I'll get them now! It's time for a match!  
She jumped out of the bushes. Misty jumped and screamed. Brock didn't see this.  
Brock: I thought I told you to shut up!  
Misty: Who are you?  
Brock: What kind of stupid question is that?  
Misty: Not you! Her!  
She pointed to the strange girl. She was much taller than herself, and unfortunately much more pretty. She had long blonde hair, much like Daisy, and had a blue jacket on.  
Brock: Nice to meet you misses!  
Girl: That's Janet to you!  
Brock: She's beautiful!  
Misty: Snap out of it!   
Something was fishy about this girl, but Misty couldn't put her finger on it.   
Janet: I am here for a pokémon battle.  
Just then Ash sat up for sleeping.  
Ash: Did I hear someone say pokémon battle?  
Misty: Ash! I thought you were asleep.  
Ash: I was, but whom in their right mind would sleep through a pokémon match?  
Misty: He'll never change.  
Ash: Pikachu go!  
Janet: Horsea go!  
Ash: A Horsea huh? Pikachu thunder attack!   
And Horsea was out like a light.  
Janet: Horsea return! Squirtle go!  
Ash: A Squirtle, awesome! Pikachu, thunder shock!  
Squirtle was out like a light.  
Janet: Wow that was fast.  
Ash: That's just because I had an advantage.  
Misty: He's right, water pokémon are week against electric pokémon.   
Janet: While I better go now, farewell.  
She walked away.  
Just then Misty got a shock. She fell over.   
Ash: Misty! Are you okay?  
Misty: I'm fine!  
She stood back up.   
Brock: What was that?  
Misty: I just (she had to think fast) fell over that rock.  
Ash: Oh.  
Misty: Oh I think I dropped one of my pokeballs over there, I better go get it.  
Brock: Okay, but hurry back were gonna start on breakfast.  
Misty ran to her right and through some trees, there was a clearing on the other side.  
She pulled out her communicator. Cassy was on the line.   
Misty: What did you do that for?  
Cassy: I thought you didn't like the noise.  
Misty: I don't! But I liked being shocked just about as much!  
Cassy: Well then, we'll compromise, It can vibrate next time.  
Misty: That sounds good. Boy these deals gets better and better!  
Cassy: Back to the matter at hand, do you realize what you just did?  
Misty: No, what?  
Cassy: You let another evil gene person escape.  
Misty: I did?  
Cassy: Yes you did, now go track her down. Since you can't seem to handle it that much, I'll give you another power. The indicator will blink now when you're in the area of someone, good bye.  
Misty: I have one last question. Why didn't you give me these powers before?  
Cassy: Because we thought you could handle it, but I am beginning to doubt you were the right person, I think I'll give your sisters the change to get some people too. Good bye now Misty!  
And Cassy signed off. Misty ran down through a path and when she came out she was right in front of Janet.   
Misty: (speaking out loud for effect) Evil be gone from this body, let all goodness once here be replaced!  
Janet began to glow for a split second. Then she was back to normal. Misty ran the other way before she was spotted. She thought to herself "3 down, only 47 to go! Boy that's a lot!" She came back into the camp area, rather out of breath. Ash and Brock had packed up all their stuff and were beginning on Misty's.   
Misty: Don't touch my stuff!  
Brock: We were just trying to speed things up.   
Ash: Yea, think you could have taken any longer?  
Misty: Well for your information I was saving the world from (Just then her indicator began to blink)  
Ash: What's that Misty?  
Misty: What's what?  
Brock: That blinking thing.  
Misty: Oh darn, my pokémon needs to get to a pokémon center.  
Ash: Since when does a pokéball blink when it needs to go to a pokémon center.   
Misty: It's my Starmie, It begins to blink when its energy is low.   
Brock: Oh okay, I remember that now.   
Misty: I have some energy stuff in my backpack. I'll go give it to it.   
She ran off into the woods.  
Ash: Gee, you'd think she'd get bored with the woods eventually. She spends enough time in there!  
Misty took out her indicator. It had stopped. Could Brock be the one with the Gene? Or maybe even Ash!  
She held the indicator in her hand. She walked back over to Brock and held it out to him. It was positive. She then flipped it inside out and thought "Evil be gone from this body, let all goodness once here be replaced" Brock began to glow for a split second, and then returned back to normal.   
Misty: I knew it couldn't be Ash.   
She walked over to her stuff that Ash was putting away.   
Misty: I can do it myself!  
Ash: Sorry! I was just trying to help!  
Misty's indicator began to blink again. Could Ash really have the evil gene? Then she remembered what Cassy had told her. His father had the gene; maybe Ash had inherited it. She held the indicator out toward Ash and the same thing happened. Quickly she turned the other way, flipped it inside out, and thought "Evil be gone from this body, let all goodness once here be replaced" Ash began to glow for a second, and returned back to normal. Ash was stunned. What had just happened?   
Ash: Misty?  
Misty: What? (She was facing the other way trying to get her communicator and indicator put away as fast as possible)  
Ash: Did you see that?  
Misty: What?  
Ash: Oh never mind, I'm just going crazy.  
Then Misty thought, Could Ash have realized something happened? Nah, Brock didn't notice a thing. Even if Ash did, it doesn't matter, he's on our side now. And now we've only got 45 more left! Maybe my sisters are getting some right now. Then she sat down and ate breakfast.   
  
After Breakfast  
Ash: So where is the next place I can get my badge?  
Brock: Cerulean City is right down this road.  
Misty: Cerulean City?  
Ash: Cool! I can't wait!   
Misty: Why don't we go over this way? There's a nice picnic place and a hill where you can watch the sunset!  
Ash: Let's go!  
Misty: Really?  
Ash: To Cerulean City!  
Misty: I'm not going!  
Ash: Why not?  
Misty: Because there's . . . umm . . . all scary ghost pokémon.  
Ash: Oh well, let's go Pikachu and Brock!  
The three walked off Misty stayed behind. She thought "If I go back, then my sisters will yell at me and make fun of me for coming back so soon. Then again it's almost been a month and a half. Maybe I should go, no! I can't! Hey, I could find out how many evil genes they got! I'll go.   
  
Meanwhile  
Ash and Brock were approaching the gates for Cerulean City. They sat down on a bench.  
Brock: Something is different.  
Ash: Yea, Misty's not following us anymore, I wonder why she didn't want to come here. Oh well, we'll catch up with her later. You were a gym leader Brock, do you have any info about the gym here?  
Brock: I don't know the trainer but I do know his pokémon type.  
Ash: Cool! What is it?  
Brock: Sorry, I can't tell you, sort of a respect for other gym leaders.  
Ash: Oh well, let's go.  
Brock: I gotta go do some stuff. I'll meet you out side of the gym later tonight.  
Ash: Okay, bye.  
Ash went looking for the gym and he soon approached it.   
He walked up to the doors and went in, there was a water show going on. He thought, Where is the gym?  
He started walking through the rest of the building. It was like an aquarium, just then three girls, came walking out.  
Daisy: Wow that was a great dive violet!  
Violet: Thanks, that practice really paid off.  
Ash: Can you help me?  
Violet: Sorry we don't do autographs kid.   
Ash: No, I'm looking for the gym leaders.  
Daisy: Well you're looking at them!  
  
Later in the gym  
Ash: I challenge you to a pokémon match.   
Daisy: Um . . . We can't really battle right now.  
Ash: Huh?  
Lilly: Yea, all our pokémon are at the pokémon center.   
Little did Ash know but Violet was using her indicator to see if Ash had the evil gene.   
Violet: It's fine.  
Ash: What's fine?  
Violet: Oh . . . um . . . We have a Goldeen if you want to battle that.  
Daisy: I know what you want, you want this. The cascade badge. Here take it.   
Ash: Thanks but I'd rather earn my badges.  
Just then Misty appeared out of nowhere.  
Misty: If you won't battle him Daisy then I will.  
Ash: Misty?  
Daisy: Well if it isn't Misty.  
Violet: The too good for being a leader twerp.  
Lilly: So our little sister has become a big pokémon master already?  
Ash: Misty? You're their sister? Wha . . .?  
Misty: Yea Ash. I'm the fourth gym leader here. And I'm only here because he wanted to come!  
Daisy: Oh Misty, he's not someone I'd pick for a boyfriend, but then again you're not much of a pick either.  
Ash began to turn red.  
Misty: Boyfriend? No! If I battle him, it'll prove I'm a great trainer, and becoming better more and more!  
Ash: I don't think . . .   
Misty: Ash stay out of this!  
Daisy: All right then, but I have to talk to you first!   
Misty: Fine.   
Daisy and Misty went off in the other room while Violet and Lilly lead Ash to the arena.  
Misty: What do you want?  
Daisy: Have you gotten any evil gene people yet?  
Misty: Yea, five.   
Daisy: Okay, I've gotten three, Lilly got one, and Violet five, that makes . . . five plus three plus one plus five makes fourteen.  
Misty: Wow we only have 36 left.  
Daisy: Great! Ready for your battle?  
Misty: Sure am.  
Daisy: So . . . do you like him?  
Misty: No! Now stop it okay?  
Daisy: Okay . . .   
  
In the gym  
Misty: Are you ready to rumble Ash?  
Ash: Uh . . .   
Misty: I call Staryu!  
Ash: Well I call Butterfree!   
Misty's Staryu used an underwater attack that knocked Butterfree in the water. It was done. Misty sent out Starmie next while Ash sent out Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto knocked out Starmie. And it was a tie. The battle never ended though, because Team rocket crashed in. They weren't very successful in capturing Pikachu though so they were on their way.   
Ash: Oh well, I guess we didn't get to finish our match.  
Misty: Oh man! I was winning too.   
Daisy: I give you this badge Ash.   
Ash: Thanks,  
Just then Brock appeared.   
Ash: Hey Brocko!  
Misty: Well we better be going.   
Daisy gave Misty a little hug.   
Daisy: We'll miss you little sis.   
Misty: Well I have to see you in less than eight years, if you know what I mean.   
Violet: Don't forget about our little plan, okay?  
Misty: I won't.  
Ash: Plan?  
Misty: You wouldn't get it.  
Brock: Sis?  
Ash: I'll explain it later Brock.   
They all headed into the slowly coming dusk.   
  
A Few Weeks Later  
The trio had become very good friends. Misty was getting worried she hadn't got any evil gene people since the day she found out Ash and Brock were them. Today would be the day she would ask Ash about his father, maybe Ash could help her to get some more evil gene people.   
Brock: Ash! Misty! Dinner should be ready in about ten minutes, get all the pokémon ready!  
Ash: Oh they're fine, just let them be.  
Misty: Ash?  
Ash: What?  
Misty: I have to ask you a question.  
Ash was getting worried; Misty was never this serious!  
Ash: Is everything okay Misty?  
Misty: Oh yea, everything's fine, but I have a question.  
Ash: Well go ahead.  
Misty: Who is your father?  
Ash: You want the truth?  
Misty: What do you think? Of coarse I want the truth!  
Ash: I don't know.  
Misty: What?  
Ash: I mean I don't know. My mom always talks about him, but I never actually got to see him. I mean when I was two or three was the last time I saw him, and I don't remember back then.  
Misty: Oh, I'm sorry to hear that.  
Ash: What about your parents?  
Misty: I don't know, let me think.   
Misty closed her eyes; she remembered her old home, the way it was peaceful. She remembered her mother's sweet voice, when she was scared at night, how she was there to comfort her. The delicious meals she used to cook. How wonderful it was. Then she remembered her father. A stern but a loving man. That's probably where she got her bossiness. She remembered when he used to come home from work, she's run to him and sit on his lap and he'd tell her a grand old story, he had a million of them. Then she remembered the horrible day they were separated. The week the evil came. She was sitting waiting for her father to come home one day and he didn't, her mother became worried, they went out to look for him. They found him being held hostage. They too were held hostage. They were hit and made to work. Her parents were killed, and the children were turned over to a home. Misty and her other sisters were sweet, and therefore disliked among the many. They were forced into a rocket and blasted away, into the future that was why she was here today. Misty became so overwhelmed by all this she began to cry.   
Ash: That's awful Misty.  
Misty thought. How did Ash know what she had been thinking?  
Misty: You know what happened?  
Ash: What do you mean "you know what happened?" of coarse I do, you just told me.  
Misty realized this must be one of her powers. She must have telepathically told Ash what happened. Cassy had said her powers would grow stronger, the closer the evil got. This made Misty even more worried and she began to cry harder. What she thought Ash would know now, unless she could control it.   
Throughout dinner Misty was silent, here and there, there would be a sniffle. What was she going to do? She had to call Cassy. She got up, and walked into the woods.   
Brock: What's wrong with her.  
Ash: It's complicated.  
She pulled out her communicator.  
Misty: Cassy, come in!  
Cassy: What is it Misty?  
Misty: I don't know what to do. (And she started crying again)  
Cassy: What's wrong?  
Misty explained the whole thing about telepathically talking to people. Now she couldn't follow Ash to find his father because he didn't even know who his father was.   
Cassy: Misty, here's what you will do. First off, forget about your parents, we'll take care of that problem later. Secondly, we don't know Ash's father either, but since Ash was carrying the gene, we knew his father had passed it onto him. Third of all, you can control the telepathic thing by saying "I don't know let me think" then the other person you are talking to will be able to hear what your thinking, and assume your speaking to them. So be careful of your word choice. I know you've grown fond of your friends, you know eventually you will have to return to the gym and assume your position of defending the Earth, but as of now, enjoy being with them, and you can stop bugging Ash about the bike now.   
Misty: Well what's my excuse now?  
Cassy: You like them, they're your best friends, what other excuse do you need?  
Misty: Thanks, you're a lifesaver Cassy.  
Cassy: Anytime, and wipe those tears off your face, okay! Bye!  
Misty: Bye  
And they logged off. Misty went back to the place where Ash and Brock were sitting. She took a seat next to Pikachu and Ash; Pikachu jumped up into her lap.  
Pikachu: Pika-pi Pikachu!  
Ash: Pikachu say's it hopes your feeling a little better.  
Misty: thanks Pikachu, I feel much better now.   
Ash: What do you want to do know?  
Misty: I don't know let me think.  
She began to think. I wish I could tell them about everything. It's so confusing now, but thanks to Cassy everything is all better.  
Ash: Who is Cassy?  
Brock: What are you talking about Ash?  
Misty: Cassy! Oh! (She realized what she had said before) What are you talking about?  
Ash: You just said thanks to Cassy everything is all better.   
Misty: Shoot! Um, I was talking about my old best friend, she like you know, um told me a story about oh my gosh!  
Brock: What is it?  
Misty: Nothing, um, since we're done who is gonna do the dishes?  
Brock: I'll do them.  
And Brock walked off.  
Ash: What the heck is going on Misty? There's all of this weird stuff happening?  
Misty: Okay you know before when I told you about the whole past thing?   
Ash: Yea, I'm so confused about this all.  
Misty: Ash, (She let out a deep breath) here I go…I was an agent sent here from the past, the story I told you before was how I got sent into the future, or here. I am supposed to use this communicator (She show's him the communicator) to talk with Cassy, my boss. My sisters are also agents, I have no parents, other then the ones in my little vision. My little vision was me telepathically explaining to you what happened, even though I didn't mean for that to happen. Sometime in the next eight years, the evil from my vision will arrive here, and destroy us all, unless my sisters and me can defeat it. There are fifty people whom have a thing called "the evil gene" and when the evil force returns those people will become their warriors. You and Brock were ones yourself, that is why that one day you probably had the strange sensation of glowing, I was clearing you of the gene with this (takes out the indicator) the blinking that it has is when there is someone nearby with the evil gene. Your father has the gene, which was why I asked you who he is. As of now we only have 36 more to find, unless my sisters have gotten some more. Does that make any sense?  
Ash: Woah! And this is all true?  
Misty: Yep, but you can't tell anyone, not even Brock or Pikachu.   
Ash: Why not?  
Misty: Because, I shouldn't have even told you, but all this weird stuff is happening, I'm starting to get magic powers now.  
Ash: Woah, back up, magic powers?  
Misty: Yea, the telepathic thing. And there is more on the way until the evil force comes and I transform completely and have total powers.   
Ash: Okay, this is a lot at one time!  
Misty: I know, you okay?  
Ash: I'm fine.  
Misty: About the powers, I'm gonna need your help to hide them, if you see me make a mistake, you've gotta stop me, okay.  
Ash: Okay, I'll try.  
Just then Brock came back.   
Brock: Okay dishes are done. You ready to hit the sack?  
Misty: I guess.  
Ash: Sure.  
Brock: What's wrong guys?  
Ash: Nothing, I just got a lot on my mind.  
Misty: Me too, my stupid family situation, you don't want to know, I stayed here and explained it to poor Ash, and now he's confused by it, right Ash?   
Ash: Yea, oh well, I'll get over it.  
They all got their sleeping bags and sat around the fire. Pikachu went up to Ash who gave it its little sleeping bag with electric bolts.  
Pikachu: Pikachu, pika pikachuuupi pikapikachu! (Poor girl, she was sad today, maybe I'll make her feel better if I give her company. Is that okay Ash?)   
Ash: Sure Pikachu.  
Pikachu dragged its sleeping bag next to Misty and said something unintelligible.  
Misty: Hello Pikachu. Time for bed, and she patted it on the head. Good night and sweet dreams Pikachu.  
Brock: Don't let the bedbugs bite.  
Ash: See you all in the morning!  
  
Later that night  
Misty woke with a startle. She sat up, She looked to either side of her, and everyone was there. Pikachu was still right next to her, and sleeping like a baby. What had made her wake up so suddenly?   
She looked over to her backpack. Her indicator was blinking. What was happening! She quietly grabbed the indicator and took it over to Brock it stopped blinking. She took it over to Ash, still nothing.   
Why was it blinking then? She went back to sleep.   
A few minutes later Ash woke up, the indicator was blinking. He went over to it. Misty will be really angry if I touch her stuff, oh well. He went over to the indicator and picked it up. He heard snoring, but it wasn't coming from Pikachu, Brock, or Misty, it was in the woods. He slipped his hoes on and headed into the woods. It was dark and scary.   
Ash: Hello out there? Is there any evil gene people out there?  
He looked next to him, there was a big man sitting there. He recognized him as Harry, from Pallet Town. Harry had recently been convicted of robbery of the homes in Pallet. Three innocent kids had been sent to jail instead of him. When they found out what had happened, the kids broke out, and Harry was later placed in jail. But why was he here? Then the indicator started going crazy.  
He ran back to the place where the others were sleeping. What should he do? If he woke up Brock, then Misty's secret would be told. He went over to Misty.   
Ash: Misty, wake up!  
She didn't budge.  
Ash: Misty, come on! Get up.  
Misty: Wake me up later!  
She rolled over and went back to sleep.  
Ash: Misty, get up now!   
He shook her, and she sat up, and looked around.  
Misty: Wha . . .? Huh? Why did you?  
Ash: Shush, you'll wake up Brock.  
Then Misty noticed the indicator in his hand.  
Misty: Why did you take the indicator?  
Ash: (Whispering) it was blinking, I took it over there in the woods, and there's a guy I know named Harry over there. It started going crazy when I saw him.  
Misty: I'll take care of this.   
She flipped the indicator inside out. And said out loud but whispering. Evil be gone from this body, let all goodness once here be replaced. Harry began to glow and then quickly returned to his original state.  
Ash: That was awesome!  
Misty: Uh huh, now we've got 15 down, only 35 left! I've gotta call my sisters and let them know.   
Ash: Ooh! Can I see how the communicator works?  
Misty: Sure, but lets get away from here, so we don't wake up Harry, or Brock and Pikachu.  
Little did they know but at the sound of it's name, Pikachu sat up and looked around.  
Pikachu: Pikachu? (Where's Misty?)  
It looked over to where it's Master slept.  
Pikachu: Pika! (Ash is gone too!)  
It woke up Brock.   
Brock: Pikachu, go back to sleep, I'm not in the mood to get up and play now.   
Brock went back to sleep.   
Pikachu: Pika, Pika, Pi Pikachu! (It's no use, he can just sleep. I'll find them myself!)   
Then little Pikachu scurried off in the opposite direction of where Misty and Ash were.   
Misty took out her communicator.  
Misty: Cassy, come in!  
Cassy: Hello Misty! (She gasped) What is he doing there?  
Misty: I explained everything to him.  
Cassy: Misty, I need to talk to you alone.  
Ash: That's okay I'll go back to the campsite, I just wanted to se how the communicator worked. It's awesome!  
Ash ran back to the campsite.   
Cassy: Why did you tell?  
Misty: I had too, remember what I was saying before?  
Cassy: Yea.  
Misty: Well I wasn't thinking about what I said and accidentally telepathically said a bunch of junk. I had no way to explain myself, so I just told him everything.   
Cassy: Okay, I'll let it slide this time, but if my boss finds out, I'm toast.   
Misty: I'll tell him to be quiet, okay.   
Cassy: All right, I'm glad you called me anyway, I have a new power for you.   
Misty: Ooh! What is it?  
Cassy: You can freeze time for up to five minutes. Say you want to talk to someone and you don't want anyone to know what you're talking about. You can hold tour hands out to the side and say "Let all be still" and then everything will freeze. All you have to do to talk to someone is touch him or her. Then you can talk for up to five minutes. One restriction though, after you freeze time none of your other powers will work for an hour. You will be pure mortal again.  
Misty: Okay, cool! I like this one. Will I get more?  
Cassy: As the evil gets closer you will. It seems like it may be a little early on schedule because you're getting powers so rapidly, normally it wouldn't be for another year that you would be able to freeze time.   
Misty: Okay that's fine, just as long as they don't come tomorrow.  
Cassy: I can assure you they won't. Oh I have to go.  
Misty: Before you go can you hook me up to my sisters?  
Cassy: Sure.  
The line went dead; it would be another 5 minutes or so before they would get to her. Just then Ash came running back.  
Ash: Pikachu is gone!  
Misty: What?  
Ash: It's not there!  
Just then Pikachu came up behind them.  
Pikachu: Pika pi! Pikachu! (I found you!)  
Ash: Yes you did Pikachu, congratulations.  
Misty: I still can't get over how you guys can understand each other.  
Ash: Neither can I.  
Just then the communicator rang. It was Misty's sisters.  
Misty: Why don't you take Pikachu back to the site.  
Ash: It's okay, it's already asleep.  
Pikachu was sleeping on Ash's shoulder.   
Daisy: What do you want Misty?   
Then she spotted Ash.  
Daisy: Misty! You are so messed up, Ash is right there watching.  
Misty: You think I don't know that?   
Ash: Yea, I know about everything anyway.  
Daisy: You told!  
Misty: I had to!  
Daisy: Fine, what do you want?  
Misty: I got another one, how many did you guys get?  
Daisy: Just 1, Lilly got 2 and violet went out searching, she hasn't been here for three days, so we don't know what she's up to.   
Misty: Why don't you call her on the communicator?  
Daisy: Because she left it here. But she said she'd be back in less then a week, hopefully she got a bunch!  
Misty: Yea, so lets see, 35 minus three, we've got 33 left!  
Daisy: Wow, we're really making progress.  
Misty: Oh look, the sun's coming up. That means Brock will be awake soon, gotta go Daisy, good luck, and let me know how Violet does.   
Daisy: I will, bye little sister.  
Misty: Bye.  
They hung up the communicator and then walked back to the campsite. Misty sat up and began to cook breakfast.  
Ash: You're going to cook breakfast?  
Misty: Yea, Brock always does, so I'll take a turn.  
Ash: good luck.   
He let his pokémon out of their pokeballs and they began to play tag. Only Pikachu slept.   
Ash thought, wow, everything is so strange, and Brock doesn't even have a clue. Why would Misty pick to tell me? I thought she hated me. As he thought his eyelids grew heavy and soon he drifted off into sleep.   
Misty meanwhile was cooking away; not that she knew how to cook. She put an egg in a frying pan. Then she looked over at Ash's pokémon, then over at Ash. He fell asleep! Nobody was watching his pokémon! Oh well, they were well behaved, they should be fine on there own. Then she looked back over at the egg it caught on fire! What was she gonna do?   
Misty: Squirtle! Come here! Put out that fire now!  
Squirtle did as it was told, and everything was back to normal.   
Misty: Thanks Squirtle you're a lifesaver. I guess I won't be making breakfast after all.   
Squirtle went over to Ash and jumped up onto its lap.   
Squirtle: Squirtle, Squirtle!  
Ash woke up.   
Ash: Hey Squirtle, how are you?   
Brock woke up and smelled the burnt egg.  
Brock: What happened here?  
Misty: Um, I tried to cook you guys breakfast, but it didn't really work.  
Brock: Oh that's okay, what are you guys doing up so early?  
Misty: I couldn't sleep, and Ash was already awake, he was playing with his pokémon.  
Brock: Oh okay.  
Brock decided it would be better if he cooked breakfast, and they ate it and enjoyed it a lot. The rest of the day was team Rocket free, and pleasant.   
  
Two Months Later  
Ash had earned the thunder badge from Lt. Surge, gotten a new Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle. Misty had gotten a new Horsea, and Brock will still down on his luck with girls. The trio was headed toward Maidens Peak, on a boat from Puerta Vista.  
As they approached, Misty noticed the rock that stood on Maidens Peak. There is a legend that 2 thousand years ago, there was a maiden, her boyfriend went to war, and she waited on a rock until he returned, but he never did. She stayed there until she turned onto stone, and still remains there.   
Brock became depressed; they were going to a festival that marked the end of summer. He didn't want summer to end.   
Misty and Ash were more excited. Cassy had recently talked to Misty and explained to her that there would be five people at the festival with the evil gene. Since the day they had gotten Harry, there was no genes found. Violet had returned with 3 down later that week, and they were the last three that have been for a two months. So Misty naturally was excited to have a chance to get down to 25, that would leave her and her sisters only half of the evil genes.   
As they boarded off the ship, Misty saw a man with a long beard and a staff. He looked out of place.   
Brock: Ooh! Look at that girl!  
Misty: What girl?  
Brock said nothing but ran off.  
Ash: Okay, I don't think he'll ever change!  
Misty: (Whispering) See that guy over there?  
Ash: The ugly one with the staff?  
Misty: You're so pleasant, yes, the "ugly" one with the staff. I think he's our next dude.  
Ash: Dude? Since when did you start talking like that?  
Misty: What does it matter? We have to go over there now!  
They walked over to the man.  
Man: Hello I am Simon, how may I help you?  
Misty: I was wondering where I could find a bathroom?  
Simon: (His eyes glowed with fire) Over there.  
He pointed to a big sign right behind them that said, "Restroom Located to your left".   
Misty: Oh, how silly of me.   
Then she dropped her bag on the floor.  
Ash: Think you're a big enough klutz?  
Misty secretly handed Ash the indicator, it was blinking.  
Ash: Yep, okay well we better get going.  
Misty: There was something I wanted to ask you sir, I don't know let me think.   
(Telepathically she began to explain to Ash what to do) First turn your back while I create a side thing, then flip it inside out, quickly turn back and put it in my hand.   
Misty: Oh I forgot, oh well, oh your shoe is untied, sir.   
The man bent over to tie his shoe, just as Ash spun around. Misty said the words in her head "Evil be gone from this body, let all goodness once here be replaced". As usual the man glowed and was back to normal.   
Simon: What were you saying miss?  
Misty: Oh never mind, I forgot, thanks for your help.  
As they walked off Ash and Misty gave each other high five, 31 down, 29 to go!  
Just then they saw Brock; he was sitting by the water edge, looking out onto the sea.   
Ash: What's wrong buddy?  
Brock: Nothing, it's just that girl disappeared.   
Ash: Oh well, it was probably just your imagination.   
Brock: Probably.  
Misty: Let's go to the pokémon center and make sure our place to stay is secure.  
Ash: It'll be nice not having to sleep outside for a while.  
Brock: Yea, but only for two nights, the final part of the festival where they send out the boats is tomorrow night.   
Misty: Have you been here before?  
Brock: Yea, when I was real small, my mother, father, and I, before all my other brothers and sisters were born.   
Ash: That must have been nice.  
Brock: It was.   
Then they headed off to the pokémon center.   
  
After they were settled in at the pokémon center . . .   
The trio decided to go to visit the Rock at the top of maiden's peak. When they got there, there was a young girl about five years in age sitting with a Charmander. She had fire in her eyes, as they walked past her, she told her Charmander to do a flame-thrower at them, but it missed.   
Misty: That's her!  
Brock: What do you mean that's her?  
Ash had to think quickly.  
Ash: Nothing, I think Misty's loosing it, let's get out of here before she starts her lecture.   
He pushed Brock away, and went along with him.   
Misty: This will only take a second.  
She took out her indicator, which was blinking, and flipped it inside out. She got ready to say the words, but the little girl was gone!  
Misty: Darn! What do I do now?   
Then she heard a little laugh, from behind the tree, the girl thought it was a game! Misty pointed the indicator at the tree and sneaked around the back where she had a perfect view, "Evil be gone from this body, let all goodness once here be replaced" she said, the girl did the glowy thing and was back to normal.   
Misty: Phew! That was close!  
She understood that due to the evil gene, the little girl was evil at the time of trying to use the flame-thrower, so she decided against one of her lectures. Misty ran back to Ash and Brock. Just three more of the five left! She was so excited.   
It was beginning to get dark. Brock wanted to stay with the rock, but Misty and Ash wanted to leave and have fun at the festival, tomorrow night was the last night, and the fair portion would be over by then.   
Brock: You two go ahead, I'll be fine here.  
Ash: Are you sure?  
Brock: I'm sure.  
Misty: You know where to meet us right?  
Brock: Yea, the pokémon center in town, I'll be there before curfew, don't worry.  
Ash: Okay then, see you.  
And Ash, Misty, and Pikachu all went to the fair. There was lot's of rides, and games and stuff. Pikachu saw a game it really liked and you could win a stuffed teddy bear. All you had to do was knock over three bottles of ketchup with a ball and you would win. Ash went over it the man running the station.  
Ash: I'll take three balls please.  
Man: That'll be 75 cents.   
Just then Misty saw a glow in the man's eye. It was the evil gene. This would be easy to get because Brock wasn't around. She took out the indicator and held it out to the man. "Evil be gone from this body, let all goodness once here be replaced" She said, the glowing happened, and he was back to normal. Ash threw the first ball; it was a bad shot. He threw the second; again it was a bad shot. The third shot however was great! He threw the ball and it knocked over all the Ketchup bottles.   
Man: So which bear would you like.  
Ash: Pikachu, it's your bear, you pick.   
Pikachu pointed, but the man didn't know which one he was talking about.  
Man: Why don't you jump over here and show me?  
Pikachu jumped over the counter and landed on the floor, he pointed to a ketchup bottle.   
Man: You want a ketchup bottle?   
Pikachu: Pika, Pika, Pikachu! (Yes please!)  
Ash: He said "yes please"   
Man: Well then here you go.  
Pikachu got its ketchup bottle and then the trio was headed to the next place. They had a great time that night, no more evil genes came up, but that was okay, they were only half way done their mini-vacation and were more than half way done the evil genes!  
  
Back at the pokémon center  
Ash and Misty came in. There was a place nurse joy had set up cots so that our friends could have a nice place to sleep. Ash and misty were unpacking their stuff and getting ready for bed, when the clock rang "Curfew time! Curfew time! Curfew time!"   
Ash and Misty looked at each other worriedly.  
Both: Where's Brock?  
Misty: He said he'd be here.  
Ash: I'm going to look for him.  
Nurse Joy grabbed him on the shoulder.   
Joy: I'm sorry, you can't go. You need your sleep! If you don't get enough you'll be cranky in the morning!   
Ash knew there was no way he could get out, the nurse even had a locked door that kept them in.   
Misty: I guess we'll just have to wait until the morning.  
  
The Next Morning  
Ash and Misty left first thing to go look for Brock. They came to where they were the night before. Jessie was there looking for someone too. Her and Meowth were looking for James. Just then, James and Brock were thrown out of a nearby little house. They were acting strange. An old woman came up on them.   
Woman: They must have seen the ghost of the maiden.  
All: Ghost of the maiden?  
Misty: You mean the girl trapped in the rock?  
Woman: Exactly. The only way you can heal them, is if you wait until the maiden returns tonight and scare her away,  
Ash: How are we supposed to do that?  
Woman: You can use stickers, but you must pay me.  
Ash: Okay, we'll do anything to get Brock back.  
Ash bought the stickers from the old woman and he and Misty began to put them all over the little shack.  
Misty: Ash, do you think that these will really work?  
Ash: I don't know but it's worth a try.   
Ash and Misty took Brock to the fair for the rest of the day. It was no fun because Brock was so weird.   
  
Later That Night  
Our friends, along with Team Rocket, were sitting in the hut waiting for the ghost. The maidens ghost appeared in front of them  
James: I'm scared, I'm really, really scared!  
James and Brock were sucked up into the Maidens drift out into the night over the sea. Jessie took a big gun and shot at the ghost, it went right through her! Then something terrifying happened, the ghost sent out a flash and lots of scary skulls appeared in front of them. Misty was terrified. She grabbed onto Ash and hid behind him. Ash took out his pokédex.  
Dexter: No pokémon data found.  
Ash then got worried.  
Ash: The . . . the . . . there not pokémon?  
Everyone sent out there pokémon but there was no hope. Any attack was immediately messed up. Then, all of a sudden light came out. The ghastly began to fade away.   
Ghastly: I will return next year, remember the spirit of the maiden!  
Ash: Wow that was weird!  
Misty looked over and she saw a sign.   
"The Festival. Day 1; Go to the fair, there will be a movie at night. Day 2; the fair closes at 5 p.m. There will be a show at night! Day 3; closing festivities, There will be a banquet at night.  
Misty: I thought that last night was the closing ceremonies.   
Ash: Me too.  
Brock: No last night the fair closed, for most people that's the end, but today in my opinion is the best day. We can go to all the neat shops, and at night we send boats out on water, and then there's an awesome banquet.  
Ash: Cool!  
Misty: Let's go get some breakfast, I'm starved.  
Brock: That's a good idea.  
Misty had lost a whole day in finding the evil gene people; she got a lucky break having the festival be a day longer!   
Now that Brock was back to normal, the day would be more fun. They went to the Art museum and saw lots of pictures of the maiden. They had lunch at the pokémon center, and then went to a store. Misty was getting worried; she hadn't found anyone with the evil gene yet! The store had some wonderful suits, dresses, and kimonos.  
Brock: Why don't you get something, Misty?  
Misty: Nah, I'm not a dress wearing person.  
Ash: Well, why don't we all get something for the banquet tonight?  
Misty: Okay that sounds good. You guys can go over to men's, I'll stay over here.  
Brock: Okay, let's go Ash.  
Just then a girl came out of the dressing room, she was probably in her 30's or so. She looked mean, Misty thought; she must carry the gene. She took out her indicator, and sure enough, it was blinking. She pointed it at the woman and said "Evil be gone from this body, let all goodness once here be replaced" you know the rest.  
Just then the woman came over to her.   
Woman: Is your name Misty?  
Misty: Yea, who are you?  
Woman: I'm Mrs. Ketchum.  
Misty: Your Ash's mom?  
Mrs. Ketchum: Yea, I've heard a lot about you in Ash's letters.   
Misty: Ash's letters? I didn't know he wrote letters.  
Mrs. Ketchum: Sure he does, see look at this.  
She reached in her pocket and pulled out a picture. She showed it to Misty. The picture was of her, Ash, Brock, and Pikachu at the St. Anne.   
Mrs. Ketchum: He sent this to me after he told me what had happened to you guys.   
Misty: Oh, it wasn't that bad.  
Mrs. Ketchum: So what are you doing here?  
Misty: We're picking out Kimonos for tonight's banquet.  
Mrs. Ketchum: Ash is here?  
Misty: Sure, he's over in men's wear.  
Mrs. Ketchum: Thank you, it was very nice meeting you!  
And she ran over to men's wear to visit her son. Misty found the perfect kimono, it was pink, which was a little too girly, but she could live with it. Then she thought how weird is it that she met Ash's mom there? And she had the evil gene! Maybe Ash's Father didn't have the gene all along; maybe it was his mom all along! She had to call Cassy. She got on her communicator and called.  
Misty: Hi Cassy!  
Cassy: Hi, oh I just got a new power for you.  
Misty: Ooh what is it?  
Cassy: You can give a small amount of amnesia to people so they can forget selected things.   
Misty: Awesome!   
Cassy: That means you could delete Ash's memory of the whole thing.  
Misty: I don't know if I want to do that.  
Cassy: That's okay, why did you call me?  
Misty: Are you sure that it wasn't Ash's mom that had the gene?  
Cassy: I don't know let me check through my files.  
Cassy checked through her files, and sure enough Misty was right.  
Cassy: Wow, don't tell my boss about this okay?  
Misty: I won't. Can you give me some more info about this memory thing?  
Cassy: Sure.  
Cassy explained while back in men's wear Mrs. Ketchum had just ran up to her son.   
Ash: Mom! What are you doing here?  
Mrs. Ketchum: I was just going to ask you the same thing!  
Brock: Hi, I'm Brock.  
Mrs. Ketchum: Nice to meet you.  
Ash: Oh, you have to meet Misty too, she's over in ladies wear.   
Mrs. Ketchum: Oh I did, very nice girl there Ash.  
Ash: You don't know her, she can be a pain sometimes!  
Brock: You can say that again.  
Ash: Well, we were just picking out some kimonos for tonight's banquet.  
Mrs. Ketchum: Oh, well I won't be here then, I just was stopping off here on my way to Puerta Vista for a job interview. I really better be going honey.  
Ash: Cool! Well, I'll talk to you later mom, love you.  
He gave his mom a hug and they parted. Misty watched the whole thing. Ash sure had a nice mom, she wished she could see her mom again. A tear rolled down her cheek, what was she doing? Misty didn't cry, only once had Ash seen her cry, and that was excusable, it wouldn't ever happen again.  
Ash saw Misty over in ladies wear.   
Ash: Misty, find anything good?  
Misty: Yea, I guess it's kinda girly but oh well, they don't have much in the way of kimonos.   
Brock: I found a cool green one, and Ash found a cool blue one.  
Misty: Mine's pink with red flowers and junk.  
Ash: Okay, well let's go pay.  
Misty: Pay? Uh oh, I left my wallet at the pokémon center.  
Ash: Me too!  
Brock: I'll pay for you guys, but you have to pay me back as soon as we get back okay?  
Both: Okay.  
They paid and went back to the pokémon center where Ash and Misty paid Brock back. By now it was about five o'clock.   
Brock: Why don't we get dressed and get ready to go.  
Ash: Okay, you wanna use the bathroom to get changed first?  
Brock: Sure.  
Brock went into the lone bathroom to change before the other two. Once he was safely out of ear shot . . .   
Misty: Ash, you know, your mom had the evil gene.  
Ash: She did?  
Misty: At first I didn't even know it was her. I guess Cassy sent her here so that I could get my fourth person. Now I just need one more, I'm expecting them at the banquet.   
Ash: That sounds reasonable.  
Misty: I hate this kimono, I'm gonna look silly in it.  
Ash: Oh well, you always look silly!  
Misty: Oh! You can be so annoying!  
Just then Brock came out.   
Brock: How do I look?  
He spun around like a model in a show.  
Ash: Very nice.  
They began to clap for him.  
Misty: I guess you're next.  
Ash went into the bathroom to change.  
Misty: So what kind of food are they going to have at this banquet?  
Brock: I don't really remember, it was so long ago when I was here last, they could have changed it.  
Misty: Oh well.  
Then Ash came out; he was wearing a blue kimono.  
Brock: Very nice!   
Ash: Thank you, thank you!  
He said as he bowed!  
Misty went in and changed. After she was dressed she looked at herself in the mirror.   
Misty: I look stupid, I can't wear this! Boy am I gonna hear it from them when I go out there.   
She took her ponytail out.   
Misty: That's better.  
She opened the door, and walked out.  
Misty: Do not say anything! I know it's awful! Let's just get this over with.  
She walked ahead of them.  
Ash: Wow!  
Brock: What?  
Ash: She looks great!  
Brock: Yea.   
They followed Misty to the banquet. When they got there they were seated at a table with seven other people. Misty looked each one of them in the eye. None of them had the fire. Darn! Maybe she had missed them earlier. She would just have to scan the place.   
Across from the table there was a girl. If you know Brock, then you know how he can be.   
Brock: Hi, I'm Brock!  
Girl: I'm Kathy.  
Misty: Brock, don't even start.   
They ordered their meals. Everyone began to chat. It turned out that Kathy was 12, just like Brock. She also wanted to be a pokémon breeder. Her friend Haley wanted to be a pokémon master, just like Ash, and their other friend Kent was the leader of a gym in another league that our trio never heard of. The other four at the table held their own conversations.   
Their meals came about 15 minutes later.  
Misty: This looks delicious.   
She looked at the waiter's eyes, no fire. Where could the person be hiding? She looked at her indicator it wasn't blinking. She figured that if she got up and looked around she'd have a better shot at getting them. Misty leaned over to Ash.  
Misty: (Whispering) There's no use waiting here, I'll never find anyone, I've got to get up and look around.  
Ash: (Whispering) Okay, that's fine, just don't go for too long, everyone might get suspicious.  
Misty: (To everyone) I need to use the restroom, I'll be back in a minute.   
She got up and headed toward the restroom that would be her first place to look. She opened the door. There was lot's of ladies in there! She stood at a sink and looked to either side of her in the mirror, there was nobody with the fire in their eyes! They all began to leave slowly, until Misty was the only one left.  
Misty: Darn! I'll never find them!  
Just then another woman came in. She stood staring at her. Then all of a sudden, her eyes began to flare! She grew taller and green in color. Misty was terrified.  
Misty: Cassy never said anything about these kinds of things happening.   
She shut her eyes and thought. She took out her indicator, flipped it inside out and said "Evil be gone from this body, let all goodness once here be replaced" Nothing happened! Oh my gosh! Misty thought, What could she do, then it came to her, she could freeze time. The Monster lunged at her She held her hands out to her side and said "Let all be still" and the monster froze in mid-air.   
Misty ran out of the bathroom as fast as she could, everything around her was frozen. Misty ran up to her table. She touched Ash on the back and he turned around.  
Ash: Misty, what's going on?  
Misty: I can't explain right now, come with me!  
She grabbed his arm and pulled him all the way to the girls' bathroom.   
Ash: I don't think so.  
Misty didn't give him a chance to stop she pulled him right in the door. There they saw the monster hanging in mid-air.   
Ash: What the heck happened here?  
Misty: I said I'd explain later, we only have a few minutes, she won't go back to normal, I need you to use your pokémon to battle her.  
Ash: This should be a synch, Bulbasaur I choose you!  
Bulbasaur: Bulb, bulb, (Why are you waking me up now?)  
Ash: Sorry, but you have to battle this monster!  
Bulbasaur: Bulb, bulb, Bulbasaur! (You mean Misty?)  
Ash started laughing.  
Ash: No, no, behind you!  
Bulbasaur turned around.   
Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur (Oh that's easy)   
Bulbasaur used vine whip against the old hag and she fell to the ground.   
Ash: There you go Misty, now do your healing thing!  
Misty: Evil be gone from this body, let all goodness once here be replaced  
Nothing happened.  
Ash: What's wrong?  
Misty: I don't know, let me think.   
Misty (thinking) Gosh, what did I do wrong? I did everything Cassy told me, I'm such a failure at this job, I only had to get five measly people and my job was done. I can't believe this! I only have two minutes left, Oh no! My powers! They're gone!  
Ash: Misty? Hello? What's wrong?  
Misty: There gone Ash, what am I going to do?  
Ash: What's gone?  
Misty: My powers, I won't have them for another hour cause I froze time.   
Ash: Okay, well then we'll have to wait an hour.  
Misty: Maybe you can do it?  
Ash: Do what?  
Misty: Heal her!  
Ash: How could I do that?  
Misty: You had the gene, so your connected to the evil force, you may be able to heal her.   
Ash: I can try.   
Misty handed the in-side-out indicator to Ash.   
Ash: I know what to say, I've heard you many times already. Evil be gone from this body, let all goodness once here be replaced.  
The woman began to glow; she turned back into her regular body form, and fell to the ground.   
Ash: Told you it'd be a synch!  
Misty: Wow! This is awesome!   
Ash: Whatever, lets go back before the diner gets cold.   
Ash went back to his seat while Misty waited behind a pillar so that she wouldn't appear in thin air. Ash began to eat his food. Just then time unfroze. The once silent banquet hall became noisy with the sound of silver, plates, and chatter.   
Misty came back and sat down.   
Brock: Girls always take so long in the bathrooms.   
Ash: I know!  
Misty: Ha, ha, very funny.  
After dinner, the group decided it would be fun to stay for the closing festivities. There would first be a launching of the boats into the ocean. They walked over to the shore side, and each got a boat. Ash lit the candle to his boat and sat it on the water. Misty used the flame from Ash's boat to light her own, and Brock the same with Misty's. They watched the boats leave the harbor slowly.  
Misty: They're so beautiful.  
Kathy: I know.  
Haley: It almost makes you wish that you were a spirit out on one of those boats.  
Brock: I like to think that my mother is on one of those boats.  
Ash: What do you mean?  
Brock: My mother is dead.  
Ash: Oh, I'm sorry.  
Misty: I understand what Brock is saying, it makes me think my parents could be on one of them too.  
Ash: Well, if they are, there being taken care of, and there going to a better place.  
Misty: Thanks Ash.  
Brock: Yea, thanks.  
They went back to the dining hall; all the tables were removed. People had begun to mingle around, and music was starting. The musicians were the infamous team Rock, for one, doing something nice.  
Ash sat with Pikachu watching the stars beginning to come out.   
Misty walked over to him.  
Misty: Come on Ash, let's dance.  
Ash had never realized how pretty Misty could be if she really wanted to. Pikachu loved it too!   
Pikachu: Pika Pika! (I love her dress!)  
Ash: Me too Pikachu.  
Misty: Come on! You too Pikachu!  
The went out and danced with everyone. Brock had a camera. He took a picture of his new friends Kathy, Haley, and Brent. Then when Ash and Misty weren't looking, he took a picture of them too. They hit him and took the camera away. Misty threw it and Haley caught it. She took a picture of Misty, Ash and Brock, the three best of friends. It was then Misty realized she had the best friends in the entire world, and would always be with them.   
  
A Few Months Later  
Here's what happened in the past few months . . . Ash gave away his Butterfree, he earned the Marsh Badge from Sabrina and is Rainbow Badge from Erika. He captured a Primeape and a Muk, but gave Primeape away to a man. Brock had gotten a new Vulpix from a girl named Susie. Misty got a Psyduck, and thought she lost Ash in a bad accident, but he miraculously came back to life. There were no more evil genes since the scary monster at Maidens Peak. We now join them, lost in the woods, trying to find Fuchsia City, where Ash could earn his sixth badge.  
Misty: It's entirely your fault we're lost Ash!  
Ash: You're the one said to come this way!  
Misty: So! You're the one who listened to me!  
Brock: Wouldn't you two much rather get along?  
Both: No!  
Misty: But out!  
Ash: Yea!   
Brock: Hey, hey, don't start on me, if there's gonna be a fight, just let it be between you two.  
Misty: Thank you Brock! We're never going to get out of here Ash!  
Ash: Shut up Misty!  
Misty: Fine, I will then!  
Ash: Thank you!  
Brock: They never stop do they Pikachu?  
Pikachu: Pika, Pikachu, Pika, Pi. (It's cause they like each other)  
Ash: Shut up Pikachu!  
Misty: What did it say?  
Ash: You don't wanna know.  
Brock looked at Pikachu, he knew what it said, and they both began to laugh.  
Ash: Let's just go!  
They all headed toward a clearing in the woods. When they came out you could see a huge mansion.  
Ash: Awesome! What's that?  
Misty: It looks like an old mansion!  
Brock: Let's go see if they can tell us where we are.  
After about an hour of walking and listening to Ash and Misty bicker, Brock knocked on the door. Miraculously the door opened by itself.  
Brock: I guess we can go in.  
They walked in and were greeted by a Venonat. It ran away and they began to chase it.   
Misty: This place is weird.  
Ash: Weird like spooky you don't like it, or like weird, weird?  
Misty: I don't know, let me think.  
Just then Misty telepathically told Ash . . . It's weird like there's somebody here with the gene, I think I can feel when they are around, it's weird I know I keep saying that but it's the only word I can think of, it's like tingling in your back and stuff.  
Ash: Oh.  
Misty: Get it?  
Brock: What the heck are you two talking about?  
Ash: I do not know.  
Pikachu: Pika, Pika, Pika, Pi (You two just like each other!)  
Ash: Pikachu, would you just shut up?  
Misty: You shut up Ash, Pikachu didn't do anything!  
Ash: Ha, Ha, you don't know what it just said!  
Brock: Nobody knows what it says except you Ash!  
Ash: I know, oh some of the things it says.  
Just then an electric bolt shocked Ash.  
Ash: Pikachu! What did you do that for?  
Pikachu: Pika Pikachu Pika pi! (I didn't do anything)  
Ash: Well if you didn't then who?  
Just then a Voltorb appeared in front of them.   
Ash: Ah! A Voltorb! Run!  
They all ran the other way, Ash in the front. He slammed into something and fell to the ground.   
Misty: Ash! What happened?  
But Ash didn't say anything; he was lying on the ground.  
Brock: I think it's an invisible wall!  
Misty: Invisible wall?  
She bent over and helped Ash get up.   
Misty: This place is creeping me out, we should get going.  
They turned around and walked the other way. There was another wall that Ash crashed into and fell to the ground.   
Brock: We're trapped!  
Ash stood up; there was a will with a window high up. He grabbed on and pulled himself up. Then slowly the wall began to tilt outward, then with a large jolt it fell out, and there was a hole right in the middle of the wall, overlooking a Cliffside. Ash had fallen through and own to the bottom.  
Misty and Brock rushed over to see if they could see Ash, but he was nowhere in site.  
Brock: Oh no!  
Misty: Not Ash!  
She began to cry.   
Ash: Hey guys! I'm not dead! Hurry and help me up!   
He was hanging from the window frame. A few minutes later Misty and Brock had pulled their friend up.   
Brock: That was a close one.  
Ash: You're telling me.  
Then Venonat reappeared. Ash ran towards it but crashed into another collapsible wall. This one spun rather then fell out. Brock and Misty were close behind. When they got to the other side there was an evil Monster standing there. Staring them in the eyes. Brock the wimp fainted. Misty panicked, it had the fire in its eyes, and it was going to get Ash! Wind started forming and it was hard to hear anything. She ripped out her indicator and held it to the monster, she screamed as loud as she could . . . "Evil be gone from this body, let all goodness once here be replaced" Everything went dead silent. Instantly the monster was healed and a girl in a neon pink suit stood in front of them. Brock woke up.   
Brock: What happened?  
Misty: You ran into that door and fell over unconscious.   
Brock: Oh, figures.  
That was one more down! Now there was just twenty-four more to go!  
It turned out that the mansion was the Fuchsia City Gym, Ash battled and earned his Soul Badge.   
  
A few Months Later  
Ash and Misty were really disappointed because they hadn't gotten an evil gene carrier in ages. Neither had her sisters. She had talked to Cassy who said that it was possible that the evil force would come earlier than expected, but they were unsure how soon that would be. So our friends weren't all that happy. Misty got a new Togepi. They also had encountered a few friends along the way. A young photographer named Todd had traveled with them for about a week and a half, and then he went into the mountains to learn more about pokémon. Ash had earned his Volcano badge while they stayed at Cinnabar Island. They were going to go back to Viridian City, the place where Ash and Misty had met in the beginning. As we join them, they are approaching Cerulean City.   
Ash: Misty, isn't this your town?  
Misty: Yes, unfortunately.  
Brock: Why do you say that?  
Misty: Because I have to see my sisters.  
Brock: What's wrong with that? They're very nice.  
Misty: To you, but to me, well let's put it this way, I'm not a pokémon master yet, so I mine as well not come home.  
Ash: You'll never be a pokémon master, so you'll have to go back sometime and face them.  
Misty: I'm the one who won't be a master? I'm not the one who gives away all my pokémon! At least my pokémon obey me!   
Ash had a Charizard that wouldn't obey Ash unless it felt it's opponent worthy.   
Ash: So?  
He realized Misty was right. He had talked to Professor Oak who had said that if he didn't start catching more pokémon then he would never have a chance. He pulled his hat over his eyes to hide his embarrassment.   
Brock: Couldn't you just be nice to him?  
Misty: He started it!  
Brock: I give up.   
They approached the gym and went in.  
  
NOTE: I know that in the series Misty was a Mermaid, but I need a reason for there to be an evil gene, and I can't think of an original way with the ballet, so this is not like the show . . .   
  
Daisy: Hello guys!  
Violet: So are you a master yet Misty?  
Misty: Not to my knowledge.  
Lilly: Well we're glad to have to back.   
Daisy: Yea, well we have lots of rooms you guys can stay in.  
Misty: Is my room still there?  
Lilly: Exactly the way you left it.   
Misty picked up her backpack and ran up to her room. That was her favorite place in the whole world. She opened the door. It was a wonderful site. The ceiling was a dome view to the Aquarium. The walls were all blue. There were posters and pictures of stuff all over the walls. There was one blank spot on the wall that she noticed. "I wonder how long that's been there," she thought. She had to cover it up. She opened up her backpack. She pulled out a little box. She sat on her soft bed. It felt nice to sit on a real bed. She hadn't sat on one of those in ages. She would have to wash out her sleeping bag for when they went back on the road. Any way, she slowly opened up the box. Inside there were a few pictures. The first one was of her mother and father. Not even her sisters knew she had this one. There was a pile of picture frames from when she last was there. She sat them on her bed. Took out the picture of he mother and father and out it in the first frame. The next picture was of her and her sisters. Boy did she miss the times when they got along. Deep down she knew it was her fault though. She tended to be rather aggressive and start a lot of fights. Then she took the next picture. It was a picture of Brock, Ash, Pikachu, and her at Maidens Peak. Just then there was a knock at the door.  
Misty: Come in.  
Daisy: Hey, what's wrong?  
Misty: What do you mean?  
Daisy: You seem upset.  
Misty: I don't know, I guess it's just, well, I was talking to Cassy and she said the evil force might come sooner.  
Daisy: I know.  
Misty: I just don't know if we'll be ready.  
Daisy: Yea, I know how you feel.  
Daisy saw the photo in Misty's hand.   
Daisy: What's that?  
Misty handed her the photo.  
Misty: That's a picture of us at Maidens Peak, it was really fun.   
Daisy: Wow! You really fix up nice if you want to.  
Misty: I'll take that as a compliment.   
Daisy noticed another picture stuck to it in the back. She pulled it apart. The picture was of her little sister and Ash.  
Daisy: Well, well, well,  
Misty: What? Let me see.  
Misty took the picture in her hands.  
Misty: Um, that wasn't supposed to be a picture, stupid Brock took that when we weren't looking.   
Daisy: So do you like him?  
Misty: No! Leave me alone.   
Daisy: Whatever, I'll go, we're going to have company over tonight, so wear something decent okay?  
Misty didn't reply, Daisy left letting the door shut behind her.   
Misty took the four photos and put them in frames, then hung them on her wall. "That's better," she thought.   
  
Later at Dinner  
Misty was sitting at the dinner table. There was something weird about the people eating dinner here. She didn't really like them. She didn't see her indicator blinking though so they didn't have the gene. The people there were there new neighbors, Tom and Ann Lynch. Ann was due to have a baby soon, and she was rather big. Misty didn't dare say anything though, she knew that would be unbelievably rude. Daisy had cooked a wonderful Lobster. Although Misty didn't usually eat lobster, this was an exception.   
Misty sat at the table silently. She wondered why she felt so funny about Ann and Tom? They were really nice people; she just couldn't understand it. After dinner they had desert, it was a lovely chocolate cake made by the one and only chef Brock. After all the dishes were cleaned up, they all went out into the sitting room for some tea.   
Ash: Are you okay Misty?  
Misty: I'm fine.   
Ash: Sorry, I was just asking.  
Ash went as far away as possible over by Brock. What was Misty's problem? Oh well, why should he care.   
Daisy: So I hear you two used to run a gym.  
Tom: Yes, at Miken Island. My younger brother and Sister took over it.   
Lilly: That's great, we love running the gym here, it's been a year and a half since we took it over now.   
Ann: That's nice.   
Just then there was a loud scream.  
Misty: Did you hear that?  
Daisy: Hear what?  
Misty: That scream (it came again) There, it just did it again.  
Lilly: Are you okay Misty? I don't here anything.  
Misty: Are you people deaf?   
It went again only longer this time, and more loud.  
Misty: Oh my gosh! Who could that be?  
Everyone looked at each other uncomfortably. Obviously Misty was the only one who heard it.   
Misty: C'mon, don't tell me you didn't hear it that time,  
Ash: Maybe you should go upstairs and lay down Misty.  
Misty: Shut up Ash, I know what I heard.  
Ash stood up and walked over to her. She looked funny.   
Ash: Misty there' s something not right, you . . .   
Misty: There it is again, come on you guys you can't be that oblivious. We have to help whoever that is!  
Daisy: Misty, Calm down.   
She went over to her too. She looked at her in the eyes. There was something definitely wrong.   
Daisy: We're going to take you upstairs.  
Daisy took Misty by the shoulders and pushed her toward the steps. Ash followed. Soon they reached Misty's bedroom. They walked in. Misty and Daisy sat on her bed. Ash sat over in a chair by the closet.   
Misty: It's getting quieter.  
Daisy: Misty, what's getting quieter? What's wrong with you.  
Misty: It's Ann, there's something wrong. I heard screaming coming from her.  
Ash: Misty, you're really spooking me out.  
Daisy: Me too.   
Misty couldn't take it anymore. She began to cry.   
Misty: What is wrong with you people? I heard what I heard.   
Ash: Maybe we should get a doctor.  
Daisy: I don't know, this may not be something they can help out with.   
Ash: Well what's wrong with her?  
Misty: I'm right here! The question is what's wrong with you.   
All of a sudden Misty stopped crying, she sat up strait and listened.  
Ash: What?  
Misty: It's coming . . .   
Daisy: What's coming?  
Just then Ann walked in the door.   
Misty: That.  
Daisy: I think we need to talk to you Ann.   
Ann: Me too. It's me Misty.  
Misty: I know.  
Ann: The baby, there's something wrong. You're the first person other than me to hear it, the screaming.   
Misty: It's the gene.   
Ann: I know.  
Ash: What?  
Ann: I know about the evil gene. The baby has it, but I don't know what to do.   
Misty: I do.   
She took out the indicator, flipped it inside out and said, Evil be gone from this body, let all goodness once here be replaced. Just then the screaming stopped.   
Misty: All better. Okay, you can't remember this, okay?  
Ann: What do you mean?   
Misty: Come here.  
Ann came over to Misty; Misty sat her hand on Ann's shoulder. She began to mutter some words. Just then Ann began to stare into space.   
Misty: You never heard the baby scream. You came up here to see how I was doing; I just had a sharp ringing in my head, that was what was wrong when everyone asks. Go down and forget.   
Misty clapped her hands and Ann walked out of the room.  
Daisy: Since when could you do that?  
Misty: um, months. Haven't you gotten any powers?  
Daisy: No.  
Misty: oh, well, never mind then, guess what? 23 left!   
Ash: Weird, but well done.  
Daisy: Yea, I just hope . . .   
Misty and Daisy bean talking, Ash's attention was moved elsewhere. He turned around and saw the wall behind him. There were four pictures. One with two adults he had never seen before, but they looked really familiar. Then one of Misty and her sisters, they looked much younger though. Then he saw one from Maidens Peak, him, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu. He thought it was unbelievable Misty still had that one. Then underneath it there was a smaller one. It was just he and Misty. Why did she have this one? I thought she said she threw it away sometime ago.   
Daisy: . . . I guess you're right. Well I better go downstairs and see my guests off.   
Misty: I'll be right down.   
Daisy left, Misty walked over to her Mirror, forgetting Ash was still in the room. She pulled her hair tie out. That's better.   
Ash: Misty.  
Misty jumped.  
Misty: Ash! I didn't know you we're still in here!  
Ash: Well I am, what's this picture doing here?  
Misty: Um, I thought it was cool.   
Ash: Okay, but you said you threw it away.  
Misty: I thought I did, but I found it stuck to another picture today.  
Ash: Right.  
Misty: I did! Get out of my room, I never invited you in here anyway!  
Ash: For you're information, you we're acting possessed and I was worried, so there! I'll leave! You . . . you, I'll think of something later.   
And he ran out of the room.  
Misty: Sorry.  
But it was too late for Ash to hear.   
She thought, why would he be worried about me? I thought he hated me! Oh well, I don't need to worry about that now, I need to worry about the evil force.   
Just then Brock knocked on the door.   
Brock: Can I come in?  
Misty: Sure, what's up?  
Brock: You okay?  
Misty: Yea, my head just was hurting really badly and this whole evil gene thing is really getting on my nerves.   
Brock: What?  
Misty: Did I say that out loud? Darn! Cassy's going to kill me!  
Brock: Cassy? What are you talking about Misty?  
Just then Ash appeared in the doorway.  
Ash: He mine as well know now, he was bound to figure it out sooner or later.  
Brock: Figure out what?   
Misty thought really hard. All of a sudden, Brock fell asleep.  
Ash: Misty! What did you do?  
Misty: I don't know, I gotta call Cassy!  
She took out her communicator.   
Misty: Cassy, come in!  
Cassy: Yes Misty, what is it?  
Misty: Can I please tell Brock about the genes? I kinda half slipped anyway; it's weird though he just fell asleep.   
Cassy: That is weird. Don't tell him, okay.   
Misty: Why not?  
Cassy: My boss will fire me.  
Misty: Cassy, please!   
Cassy: Don't give me that puppy dog look! Oh all right, if you must.  
Misty: Thanks Cassy, It'll make my life so much easier.  
Cassy: Okay, oh and you should be getting some new powers soon.  
Misty: Like what?  
Cassy: Okay, you can control people with your mind and teleport.  
Misty: I think they're already here.  
Cassy: That's probably why Brock fell asleep. You just have to think really hard and it will happen. Another addition is that you no longer have to say when you want to make someone hear your thoughts, you can just think that you want them to.   
Misty: Okay, we'll I gotta go, Brock is starting to wake up.  
Cassy: Okay, bye!  
They hung up. Brock woke up to Misty and Ash sitting over top of him.  
Brock: Uh, what, what happened?  
Misty explained the whole situation to Brock.  
Ash: So does it make sense?  
Brock: Yea and you knew the whole time Ash?  
Ash: Yep, aren't I good at keeping secrets?  
Misty: right.  
Ash: You shut up Misty, I'm sick of you today. I'm leaving. See you guys in the morning.   
Ash walked out and went into the room right next door. It was a lot smaller. It had a bed, a dresser, and a lamp. There also was a TV, which was a luxury Misty didn't have in her room. He sat down and turned the television on.   
Meanwhile Brock went into the room on the other side. It was they exact same set up only like a mirror version.   
Misty felt upset, she didn't know exactly why. She lay down on her bed and shut her eyes and she was asleep in seconds. She had a dream. In her dream she and Ash were in the forest. There was a big monster there, it had red eyes and looked really evil. Her indicator wouldn't work against the monster; there was no use. The monster grabbed Ash and threw him into the woods. Misty was against the monster herself. It lunged at her and then she woke up. She began to sweat. What did the dream mean? She looked at the clock that said 2:49. She got up and went into the bathroom. She washed her face and brushed her teeth, she had forgotten to do that before bed. Then she turned around and headed back to her room. Then she heard talking. It was coming from downstairs. She went down quietly and looked into the living room. Her sister Daisy and Ash were talking.   
Daisy: Yea, I wish I had them too.  
Ash: I think she may be having a hard time handling them, so you're probably lucky.  
Daisy: She's fine, she's just upset about a lot of things.  
Ash: Like what?  
Daisy: Well she told you about our parents' right?  
Ash: Yea, but I thought she was over that.  
Daisy: I don't know if any of us really got over it. It's been almost a year and a half since it happened, but I don't know I worry about her sometimes.  
Ash: She's fine.  
Daisy: Did she tell you the evil force might come sooner?  
Ash: Yea.  
Daisy: Well she just tells you everything doesn't she.  
Ash: I guess.  
Daisy: Okay well I probably should let you get to bed, it's almost three.  
Ash: Okay, good night.   
He turned and went up the stairs. Misty narrowly missed him and went into the living room. Her sister was sitting on the couch; she sat down next to her.  
Daisy: Hi Misty can't sleep either?  
Misty: Nope, I had a really weird dream.  
Daisy: Me too. I don't know what it could be about. You and Ash were in the woods, and some scary thing flung him and it was fighting you.   
Misty: What? That's the same thing I dreamt.  
Daisy: Weird.   
Misty: So what were you and Ash talking about?  
Daisy: You.  
Misty: What?  
Daisy: How we worry about you sometimes. Like tonight, I don't know, you scared us.  
Misty: That was weird. How did Ann know about the evil gene anyway?  
Daisy: I don't know, but you took care of it.  
Misty: Right, but . . . but could there be others who know about the gene?  
Daisy: I really don't know.  
Misty: Why did Ash come down?  
Daisy: He said something about a dream he had.  
Misty: Could it be the same one?  
Daisy: I don't know, let's go see!  
They both went upstairs quietly as not to wake up the others. They came to Ash's door and knocked. Ash sat up.   
Ash: What do you two want?  
Misty: Can you tell us about your dream?  
Ash: What dream?  
Misty: The one that woke you up.  
Ash: Okay, well we were in the forest, and there was some scary monster and it got me.  
Misty: Oh my gosh!  
Ash: What? That's not that bad, it gets worse.   
Misty: No, I mean it's the same dream Daisy and me had.   
Ash: Weird. Do you think, the you know, do you think the force could be coming?  
Misty: I don't know it's possible.  
Daisy: I hope not, we've still got 23 more people to cure, and it's going to be hard if we don't get the others.   
Misty: Yea, really hard.  
Ash: Well you two better go back to bed, see you in the morning.  
He rolled over and hoped they would leave. They did and they went back into their rooms.   
BREAKBREAKBREAK  
BREAKBREAKBREAK  
He closed his eyes and was soon asleep. Misty on the other hand was too shaken up to sleep. She lay there and looked at her aquarium, the fish weren't there, so they must be sleeping. Something was weird though, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Just then there was a loud scream, and bang. Misty got up out of bed and ran to her sister Violet's room where she heard it come from.   
  
The Next Morning  
The next morning, Ash awoke with a jolt. He looked around, the room looked like there was something wrong, he couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something was wrong. He got up and quickly rushed over to Misty's room. The door was shut, he knocked, but there was no answer. She must be asleep. He slowly opened the door, and peered in. She was gone!   
Ash: Misty! Misty!  
He said as he ran down the steps. He came into the living room, and Misty was sitting on the couch with Daisy and Lilly, crying. Ash was panic stricken, what was wrong? Misty rarely cried, but she had been a little strange lately.   
Ash: What's wrong?  
Misty: They got her?  
Ash: They got who?  
Daisy: Violet.  
Ash: Who got violet?  
Lilly: The evil force, they're here.  
These words were like a knife in Ash's back.   
Ash: But, but, but how?  
Misty: We have to go now Ash, we have to get Violet back.  
Ash knew that Misty would have to fight, and her life was in danger, he thought this day wasn't coming for another few years, why so soon? Misty wasn't ready!   
Misty: I have to go!  
Daisy: We're coming with you, we're supposed to help too.  
Misty: No, I'll go alone, if you loose me, then there still be the two of you, and you can fight. If you come and, you know, then no one can save them.  
Ash had never heard Misty talk this way; she really cared about her sister.   
Ash: I'll come too.  
Misty: No Ash, you'll be in danger.  
Ash: I don't care, I'm coming and you can't stop me.  
Misty: Fine, I could use the company.  
Daisy: Oh no! The soldiers!  
Misty: you can fight them, I know you can, I'll be back with Violet in the next week, then we'll all fight together.  
Deep down Misty didn't believe she'd be back, but she had to save Violet.  
Ash and Misty gathered up their belongings in a matter of fifteen minutes, and met at the door.  
Daisy: Well I guess this is it.  
Violet: Good luck little sister.  
Misty was trying to hold back her tears, so she didn't say anything. She and Ash turned and headed down the road.  
Ash: You'll see them again.  
Misty: You think?  
Ash: I know.  
Misty: Thanks.  
They were silent for the next few hours; they walked down through viridian. Ash remembered he wanted to earn his Earth badge.  
Ash: Misty could I ask a favor?  
Misty: What is it?  
Ash: Can I earn my earth badge?  
Misty: Ash, we don't have time.  
Ash: Misty, please, It's my last badge before I can qualify and I'm right here.   
Just then a large cloud came over the town; it began to grow darker and darker. Misty began to shiver. "Why couldn't I have listened to my parents and wore warmer clothes?" She thought. Then strangely, it began to snow. A  
Misty: Ash? What's happening?  
Ash: I don't know.   
Misty: (whispering) I'm scared.  
Ash: (thinking) me too, Misty, me too.  
He took a deep breath.   
Ash: Let's keep going, we can get you're sister if it's the last thing we do.  
Misty sat down on a bench; she couldn't do this any more.  
Misty: Why?  
Ash: What, what are you talking about? Come on Misty, let's go.  
Misty: What's the use?  
Ash sat next to her.  
Ash: Misty, what are you saying? Do you even get what's going on?  
Misty: No and I don't care.  
Ash: Misty, snap of it, don't you even get it? (He took a deep breath and thought for a second) Misty, you're special, you were chosen to save, to save, well, the world.  
Misty: and why was that?  
Ash: I don't know, please, just come on and do this, what would Violet say?  
Misty: I don't even know where she is Ash, okay? (Beginning to cry again) I don't know what I'm doing, I don't know why I'm doing this, I don't get why it came so early, I don't get anything, I just want to go home and be normal.  
She looked Ash in the face; he could tell how frustrated and confused she was. He felt just the same, but he didn't want to seem insensitive. He put his hand on hers.  
Ash: It'll be okay Misty. (Then, sarcastically) Think about me, I never asked to meet you, I never asked for you to save my life, I never asked you come along with me, never! Okay? Misty, we're in this together.  
Misty gave a little giggle, she realized Ash was trying to cheer her up.  
Misty: I guess you're right. We're in this together. Let's go.   
As they stood up, a large purple spiral appeared in front of them. It sucked them into it, and they appeared in a strange world. It vaguely resembled Misty's old home; they seemed to be in another dimension.  
Ash: What is this?  
Misty looked around, the place was deserted, it was dirty, and then she saw it. It was her, wandering around shouting, Mom! Dad! Where are you? Hello?  
Ash: It's you.  
Misty: Ash, I think we've traveled in the past.  
Ash: Do you mean?  
Misty: I mean, this is my world, and this is what you're world will become if we let it get out of hand.   
Just then Violet walked up to them.  
Misty: Violet?  
Violet: Yes, it's me, I'm here. This is where the force has brought me.  
Misty: Are you okay?  
Violet: Yes, I'm fine, what you are seeing of me is a hologram, I'm not really here. I'm in our old house. If you come there and bring the black ruby, I can be freed.   
Just then she disappeared.   
Ash: The black ruby?  
Misty: I don't know. I want to go back to your world where it's safe; I don't like it here.  
Ash: We don't have much of a choice. If you want you're sister back we have to find that black ruby.   
Just then a fairy appeared in front of them.  
Fairy: Hello, I'm Inalea.   
Misty: That's nice, what do you need?  
Inalea: I am here to guide you to the black ruby.  
Misty: How can we get there?  
Inalea: Just follow me.   
Inalea flew off and Ash and Misty began to chase her. They came to a small house. Misty peered in the window. A small boy was sitting at a table, eating a piece of bread, his mom came in and sat down next to him, she took the bread from him and threw it across the room.   
Inalea: As you can see not even the boy's mother cares for him, he is one who is not affected by the evil.  
Misty: I thought that only my sisters and me were not affected by the evil.   
Inalea: No, you were the four chosen to save the future, but there is five others not affected, if you can get those four together in one place, you will get the black ruby.   
Ash: Well, how are we going to find them?  
Inalea: I will guide you to all of them.  
Misty knocked on the door to the house. The little boy answered.  
Boy: Hello? How may I help you?  
Misty: Hello, I'm Misty, we need you're help.  
Boy: Hi Miss. Misty, I'm Robert. Let's go quick before my mom follows me.  
Misty picked up the little boy and they began to run down the street.   
Inalea: Okay the next one is in that house.  
Misty went up and knocked on the door. An old woman answered.  
Woman: Hello dear. Oh Robert, how are you?  
Robert: Hi nana Ursula.  
Misty: You two know each other?  
Ursula: Sure, I'm Ursula, his old nanny, who may I ask are you?  
Misty: I'm Misty, and that's my friend Ash.  
Ursula: Let's get going.  
They all ran down the street, they were getting closer to Misty's house every second.  
The next house was a mansion. Ash knocked on the door this time. A man in his twenty's answered the door.   
Man: Hello? How may I help you?  
Ash: We need you're help sir, can you please come with us?  
Man: I'm Brent, who are you?  
Ash: I'm Ash, please, can you come?  
Brent: Sure.  
They again ran out of the house as fast as possible and kept running down the street. There was one more house, they all went up to the door. A Young woman answered the door.   
Woman: Hello, I am Yanni, who are you?  
Misty: I'm Misty, we really need you to come with us, please.  
Yanni: Sure.  
Everyone willingly ran down the street until they came to Misty's house.  
Inalea: Okay, now I know you four are supposed to stand in a circle and then the black crystal is supposed to appear in the center.   
The four stood in a circle, but nothing happened.  
Misty: Maybe there's some order to the way you're supposed to stand.   
She thought for a while. Let's see Robert, Ursula, Brent, and Yanni.   
Misty: I've got it! You're names, R for Robert, U for Ursula, B for Brent and Y for Yanni. Spells RUBY!   
Ash: Awesome, why don't you guys stand in that order. Brent and Ursula switched places and they stood there. A few moments later the group began to glow, they all disappeared, and a ruby was left in their place.   
Misty: Where did they go?  
Inalea: Back to their homes.  
Misty: Poor Robert has to go back with his mother.   
Inalea: It'll all work out Misty, don't worry about it. Misty looked closer at the ruby inscribed upon it was. . . "The day shall come soon when my powers will take from the chosen one the one most cared for, an then only a tear of true love can bring that one back."  
Misty read it out loud.  
Just then a large portal appeared.  
Misty: I guess that I read that too early, that must be what you say to get the portal back here.  
Ash: Misty, if we want to save you're sister and get out of here, we better do it fast before that thing closes up.  
Misty: You're right.  
Misty and Ash opened up the door to Misty's house. They walked in and Violet was standing there. Misty took the black ruby and held it out to a guard, the guard vanished instantly.   
Misty: I like this thing.  
Violet: Misty! Ash!  
Misty: You're okay, we have to go now.  
She grabbed her sister's hand and they went outside, luckily the portal was still there, they walked in, rather than being sucked in this time, and when they came through, they were in front of their gym.  
Misty ran up to the door, and opened it. They walked in and Daisy and Lilly were siting on the couch.  
Daisy: You're home!  
Misty: WE were only gone a few hours.  
Daisy: A Few hours? Day's is more like it.  
Misty: Huh?  
Ash: Let's not worry about it, the thing is we're back, and we have violet.   
Misty: So what's been going on here?  
Lilly: Well we just got off the phone with Cassy, she said she's sorry about the thing coming early.  
Misty: Oh gee, and that makes up for everything.   
Daisy: Misty, she couldn't have known.  
Misty: I guess, so what's next?  
Lilly: I guess we just take it as it comes.  
Daisy: Cassy also said, that there was some kind of weird time warp thing that caused the other evil genes to disappear. Now we only have the force to deal with.  
Misty let out a deep breath.   
Misty: That's a huge relief!  
Daisy: Well, we should go and look for the force.  
Just then Pikachu came running down the steps and jumped to Ash.  
Pikachu: Pika, Pika, Pika, Pika (Ash, you're back! I missed you so much!)  
Ash: I missed you too Pikachu. I'm glad to see you again.  
Pikachu: Pika, Pika (There's something outside)  
Ash: What do you mean?  
Pikachu: Pika, Pika, Pika (I mean there's a big monster out in those forests)  
Ash looked out the window to the mountains surrounding Cerulean City. Sure enough, Pikachu had spotted the evil force, reeking havoc on the outside of Cerulean.   
Ash: Misty look at this.  
Misty: What? (She sees) Oh no, we have to go now!  
Misty grabbed her backpack and began to run out of the house.  
Daisy: Misty wait!  
Ash and Pikachu ran after Misty,  
Lilly: We better follow them.  
Violet, Daisy and Lilly grabbed their bags and put some stuff in it, in about 15 minutes they went running out of the door. As soon as they were gone, Brock came downstairs.  
Brock: Hey, where'd everyone go? Oh well.   
He sat down on the couch and tuned on the cooking channel.  
  
Meanwhile . . .   
Misty and Ash kept running, Pikachu had gotten tired so he jumped up on Ash's shoulders. They kept running until they came to a clearing. They were right next to the evil force. Misty was scared, but she knew that now that the force was here she should have her full power. She shouted to the monster, twenty feet tall.  
Misty: Hey evil force, I'm what you're looking for isn't it?  
The monster turned around. It had one eye, and looked just like Cyclops.   
It bent down to Misty and Ash.  
Evil Force: So you're the scrawny thing they sent to fight me?  
Ash couldn't help but laugh, but he dare not let Misty see.  
Misty: I am Misty, the warrior sent to destroy you!  
Ash: (Thinking) Warrior? Since when was Misty a warrior?  
Misty: With the powers of goodness, truth, and love, I will destroy you!  
Ash: (Thinking) That sounds like team rocket a little, I guess all that time around them, something had to rub off.  
Evil Force: Fine, then watch this.   
He came down to Kick Misty, he swung his foot at her, but missed, Misty was too quick for him.  
He bent down and picked up Ash.  
Misty: My dream! No! Ash!  
The monster threw him out into the woods. There was no way Ash could have survived. Misty had lost hope her best friend was gone.  
Misty: You'll pay for that!  
She took her index fingers and pointed at him. A Bolt of energy came out and hit the evil force with such a force that it fell to the ground. Daisy and Lilly came running through the forest and came to the clearing, they saw Pikachu sitting alone, and Misty fighting.  
Daisy: Where's Ash?  
Pikachu: Pika, Pika, Pika! (He's gone)   
And Pikachu began to cry,  
Daisy: What's wrong with Pikachu?  
They stood in silence and watched Misty battle.  
The Monster sat up, completely unfazed.   
Evil force: You're strong for such a scrawny brat!  
Misty: I wish you'd stop calling me that!  
Misty thought really hard. Maybe the force had the gene! She took out her indicator, flipped it inside out and said as loud as she could. " Evil be gone from this body, let all goodness once here be replaced" Instantly the monster began to glow. It grew in size. Larger and larger, until it popped, and it was out of site.   
Misty thought, where was Ash? She started to run toward the woods where he was tossed.   
Daisy: Where's she going?  
Pikachu: Pika, Pika, Pika! (To go and find Ash!)   
Pikachu ran off after Misty.   
Daisy: I like still can't understand what that thing say's, but like, let's follow it, okay?  
Her sisters agreed.  
Misty came up to a space in the woods. There lay Ash, motionless. Misty knew he was gone. She began to cry, he gave up his life, it was all her fault. He was right, he never asked Misty to follow never Asked Misty to have powers and tell him. If she hadn't said anything in the first place, then he'd still be alive.  
Her sisters came running up the hill. When Daisy saw Ash, her hands went up to her mouth and Tears began to form in her eyes. Pikachu ran up to Misty.  
Pikachu: Pika Pikachu. (He'll be fine)  
Misty sat down on the ground and felt his wrist he had no pulse. There was no use they had lost him. She started crying harder. A single tear fell and landed on him. Misty was still holding his wrist, when she felt his pulse come back. She was overjoyed. Ash opened his eyes.  
Ash: Misty? What happened?  
Misty: You're alive!   
She hugged him as tight as possible.  
Ash: the last thing I remember was, we were standing there, it was like my dream Misty.   
Pikachu jumped up on Ash's lap.   
Pikachu: Pikachu!  
Ash: Pikachu, buddy!  
The sky cleared and Misty thought. How did he come back to life? She looked in her hand at the crystal, something was different about it, it was no longer black, but now red. She looked closer, and inside she saw the evil force! It was trapped!  
Just then Inalea appeared in front of them.   
Inalea: Good job Misty, You did it.  
Misty: Thanks.  
Inalea: You saved the universe, including your own. You can go back now, and stay with you're parents, everything will be back to normal, and you won't remember a thing.  
Misty: Really?  
Inalea: Yes, you can return if you'd like.  
Daisy: Us too?  
Violet: Us too?  
Inalea: Yes, if you'd like. But wherever you go, you won't remember the other universe.  
Misty thought if she went back that she had the chance to be with her parents again.   
Misty: okay.  
All four sisters came up to Inalea.   
Inalea: Repeat after me. To the time . . . (keeps talking)  
Misty looked over to Ash and Pikachu, sitting there, watching them leave. A tear formed in her eye.  
Misty: I'm going to stay.  
Inalea: What?  
Daisy: Why would you want to do that? We could go home Misty, with Mom and dad!  
Misty: I want to stay.  
Daisy: But why?  
Misty: I can't, I can't say.  
Daisy: I know what it is.  
Misty: You do?  
Daisy: I won't say if you don't want me to, so if you're going to stay then so am I.  
Lilly: We sisters have got to stick together.  
Violet: Right! We'll all stay.  
Inalea: If that's what you want. You're memories will be re-written, and you will not remember any of this. You will not remember you're old home, not you're parents, nothing. Are you sure you want to go through with this?  
Daisy: Misty, you're sure?  
Misty thought, she wanted to stay with Ash, but she wanted to see her parents too.  
Misty: I'm sure.  
Inalea: Well then, good-bye.  
Misty walked over to Ash and sat next to him.  
Misty: Before we go back and we forget I have to tell you something. Ash I lo . . .   
A large purple and blue light filled the area, everything went white and the next thing they knew, Daisy Lilly and Violet were in the gym, running their daily routine. Ash, Misty and Brock were in front of the Viridian City gym, so Ash could earn his last Badge. Misty still remembered it all. Why hadn't her memory been erased? She turned to Ash, Ash do you remember earlier today? Ash looked at her strangely.  
Ash: Yea Misty, why wouldn't I? We were at you're house, then we headed over here.  
Misty: Oh. Okay.  
Brock: Are you two gonna stop yapping? Or are you going to go get you're last badge Ash?  
Ash: Lets go!  
THE END  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!!! THANKS!!!!  



	2. Return of the Evil Force

Return of the evil force   
(A Continuation of Misty's Story)  
  
Note: This is continued from the previous story, you will not understand what is happening and many references that are made if you do not read that one first. I also want to let you know that it is very loosely based on the series, so don't think I'm stupid enough to believe this is what really happened:). AND I DON'T OWN POKEMON SORRY!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A large purple and blue light filled the area, everything went white and the next thing they knew, Daisy Lilly and Violet were in the gym, running their daily routine. Ash, Misty and Brock were in front of the Viridian City gym, so Ash could earn his last Badge. Misty still remembered it all. Why hadn't her memory been erased? She turned to Ash, Ash do you remember earlier today? Ash looked at her strangely.  
Ash: Yea Misty, why wouldn't I? We were at you're house, then we headed over here.  
Misty: Oh. Okay.  
Brock: Are you two gonna stop yapping? Or are you going to go get you're last badge Ash?  
Ash: Lets go!  
They busted through the door and upon entering saw Gary and his "cheerleaders" scattered around the gym floor.  
Ash: What happened here?  
Gary: I've never seen a pokémon like that one before. It is impossible to beat!  
Ash: What are you talking about Gary?  
Just then two figures entered the gym.  
Gary: That pokémon has strong powers Ash, it's lots of trouble.  
Voice: Did I hear someone say trouble?  
Ash: Not you again!  
Jessie: Prepare for trouble!  
James: Make it double!  
Meowth: We don't need that motto any more, we're gym leaders now!  
Ash: You? Gym leaders?  
James: Yes, you have to battle us for the badge.  
Ash: Well that should be easy!  
Ash stood up on a platform.  
Ash: Squirtle I choose you!  
Squirtle went out into the battling arena.  
Jessie: Machamp! Go!  
Ash: Since when did you….  
Machamp hit Squirtle, and Ash keeled over in pain.  
James: Oh did we forget to tell you? All the pain you're pokémon feels will automatically go to you're booth and you will feel it too.  
Misty and Brock watched in horror as Ash was zapped. With the last amount of energy he shouted.  
Ash: Squirtle Water gun!  
Then Misty's little Togepi walked over and pushed the self-destruct button. First Jessie's place exploded then Ash's. He was thrown to the ground and landed with a thud, he blacked out for a minute and when he woke up, Misty and Brock were standing over him trying to get him to come to. He stood up and looked to where James was standing, he began to run, but tripped and a badge flew out of his hand and Ash leaped and caught it.  
When they were all outside, they sat on a bench; Ash looking at his new and final badge which would qualify him for the pokémon league. Misty reached in her pocket and pulled out a crystal. She looked at it closely; it was the crystal that the evil force had been trapped in. But something was missing she looked closer, it was the evil force! It was gone!  
Misty: Ash it's gone!  
Ash: What's gone?  
Misty: The evil force!  
Ash: What are you talking about?  
Misty: Oh yea, you don't remember anything.  
Ash felt Misty's forehead.  
Ash: Are you sure you're okay Misty? Maybe we should go back to you're sisters house.  
Misty: Yea, I think that'd be a good idea.  
They gathered up their stuff and headed toward the Cerulean Gym.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
When they entered the gym nobody was there.  
Misty: Hello, anyone home?  
They walked in and sat their stuff down.  
Misty: You guys can go in the living room and I'm going to go upstairs and look for Daisy.  
Misty began searching for her eldest sister. She found her tending to the Seel in the aquarium.   
Daisy: What's wrong Misty, why are you back so soon?  
Misty: Daisy, please tell me you remember.  
Daisy: You remember Misty?  
Misty: Yes, do you?  
Daisy: All of it, but neither Violet nor Lilly remembers.  
Misty: Yea, Ash and Brock don't either.  
Daisy: So we stayed, I can't believe it.  
Misty: I'm glad we stayed.  
Daisy: So do they know why we stayed?  
Misty: Duh Daisy! They don't even know about the other place!  
Daisy: Oh yea, like I was thinking and I have no way to get a hold of Cassy.  
Misty: You're right, so what are we supposed to do?  
Daisy: Well it's not really a big deal, we just remember stuff we're not supposed to remember.  
Misty: No Daisy, it is a big deal, it's loose again.  
Daisy: What?  
Misty: It's probably in some other galaxy by now!  
Daisy: How do you know this?  
Misty: It was trapped in my crystal and now it's gone.  
Daisy: Well we gotta tell the others,  
Misty: But they'll think we're crazy.  
Daisy: Oh well then, let's go.  
They gathered everyone in the living room and explained the whole thing. Everyone began to remember once the ideas were made fresh in their minds.   
Ash: So I guess this means I can't go to the pokémon league.  
Misty: No, you're going to that pokémon league no matter what Ash Ketchum. You've been getting those badges for the past year and you are going okay!  
Ash: Okay Misty, I didn't think you'd care that much.  
Brock: Misty's right Ash, you have to go, we'll go with you, and Misty's sisters can stay here, if we get news of anything happening, well come back right away.   
Ash: That sounds like a good idea, but it doesn't start for two months. I was planning on going back and seeing my mom again, I haven't talked to her in so long.  
Misty: We can go back to Pallet, if that's okay with you Daisy?  
Daisy: If you want it's okay with me.  
Misty: Great! Let's go.  
Violet: You're gonna leave right now?  
Misty: Yea, if we want to get there by sun set.  
Misty hugged all of her sisters, and the trio was on the road again.  
Misty: It's nice to back to old times, traveling on the road with no worries.  
Brock: Yea, but it won't be nice to have all the fighting.  
Ash: When was the last time me and Misty had an argument?  
Misty: Ash has got a point there, we haven't had an argument in a long time.  
Brock: Okay, I'll agree with you on that, but don't start up the whole bike thing again,  
Misty: I could care less about that stupid bike now.  
Ash: What!  
Misty: What? Do you want me to bug you for the bike?  
Ash: No, please no, but if you don't care about the bike then why are you still here?  
Misty: Duh, because you're my friends!  
Brock: Yea.  
Ash: There's pallet town!  
They all ran faster and when they got home they knocked on the door, but no one was there.  
Ash knocked again and shouted, but there was no answer. They all sat on the porch out front of the house and waited. It was getting dark and cold outside. Ash was hoping his mom would come home soon so that he could go in the house and go to bed.   
Misty: You have a nice little house Ash.  
Ash: Is it too small for you?  
Misty: What? You think I'm insulting your house?  
Ash: Yea, what's the big idea?  
Brock: Not again!  
Misty: I'm not insulting your house, for your information mister, I like your house because it's not a big clunky old gym like the two houses I've lived in during my life.  
Ash: Oh, sorry.  
Brock: Yea, it's the same here, I've only lived in a gym too, not a real house. This should be nice.  
Ash stood up and peaked in the window, he could see the clock it was 9:35 p.m., where could his mom be?  
He sat down on the step between Brock and Misty and Pikachu jumped in his lap. Pikachu sat there and they were all silent looking at the stars, it managed to fall asleep in fifteen minutes.   
Brock: Do you think your mom will be here soon?  
But Ash didn't answer.   
Misty: Ash?  
Still no answer.  
Brock looked at him real close and discovered he was asleep.  
Brock: So much for that.  
Just then they saw headlights in the distance; they moved closer and closer until they were at the house. It was Mrs. Ketchum! She got out of the car.  
Mrs. Ketchum: How nice to see you!  
Misty: Shush, Ash is asleep.  
Mrs. Ketchum: Well he's gonna have to get up if we plan on entering this house.   
Brock shook Ash and he stood up.  
Brock: Time to go in Ash.  
They all went in, when they turned on the lights.  
Ash: Hi Mom, I'm going upstairs to go to bed.  
Mrs. Ketchum: Ash, before you do that could you show Brock and Misty the bedroom and the bathroom?  
Ash: Uh huh.  
They all walked up the stairs.   
Ash: Okay, here's the room, there's the bathroom, got it? Good night. He walked into his room and flopped onto the bottom bunk of his bed and began snoring.  
Brock: That was fast.  
Misty: Okay which bed do you want?  
Brock: I'll take that one.   
He put his stuff on the single bed, and walked toward the bathroom. Misty sat on Brock's bed and looked around. Ash's room was tiny compared to hers. Their whole house was tiny! She pulled out her pajamas and threw her bag on top of her bed. She waited outside the bathroom until Brock came out, she knew he'd take a while so she thought about what to do about the evil force. There was no way to get a hold of Cassy and find out what to do. She left her stuff on the floor and went downstairs. Mrs. Ketchum was sitting drinking tea.  
Misty: Mrs. Ketchum?  
Mrs. Ketchum: Hello Misty, what are you doing still up?  
Misty: Oh it's not that late.  
Mrs. Ketchum: Here, sit down, have some tea.  
Misty: Okay, thanks.  
She poured herself a cup of tea and sat down.  
Mrs. Ketchum: So what brings you guys here?  
Misty: Well, Ash really wanted to stop by here, and he got all of his badges so he wanted to stay here till it was time for the pokémon league.   
Mrs. Ketchum: My little boy is growing up.  
Misty: yea, I noticed that, he acts more like a human than he used to.  
Mrs. Ketchum: So how's you're life been going?  
Misty: Weird, you don't wanna know.  
Mrs. Ketchum: Oh.  
Misty: Can I use your phone?  
Mrs. Ketchum: Sure, who do you wanna call?  
Misty: My sisters in Cerulean City.  
She looked on the wall behind her and saw a telephone. She picked it up and dialed . . . 1-800-GYM-CALL, she got an operator as usual, "why can't there just be a direct number there?" she thought.   
Operator: Hello, you have reached gym call . . .  
She knew this whole routine by now so she pushed three and the phone began to ring. It rang four times.  
Daisy; Hello, you've reached the Cerulean Gym, I'm sorry we can't take you're call right now, but if you leave you're name, the date and time, you're phone number, and business, we'll call you back as soon as we can. Thank you. Good Bye.   
Misty: Pick up the phone Daisy! It's not that late! Pick it up! Fine, I'll just leave you a message, I'm in Pallet town, and the number here is 609-596-4954 thanks bye!  
And she hung up. Then she went back and sat down with Mrs. Ketchum.  
Mrs. Ketchum: So was there no answer.  
Misty: No, they're there, but they don't feel like answering the phone.  
Mrs. Ketchum: Oh I do that sometimes.  
Just then Ash came running down the steps as fast as possible, he came up to Misty, trying to talk but he was too out of breath. Instead he just motioned for her to stand up, grabbed her shoulders and pushed her backward into the dining room, shutting the door behind them.  
Misty: Are you okay? What is it Ash?  
Ash: I had a dream, and you know how dreams for us tend to come true right?  
Misty: Was it a good dream or a bad dream?  
Ash: Both.  
Misty: Explain.  
Ash: Okay. You're sisters, they were captured, hold on, I gotta catch my breath.   
He sat down in a chair.  
Ash: Okay, they were captured, and that thing that tried to kill me, it was.  
Misty: Correction, it did kill you, continue.  
Ash: Okay, it was there and there was nothing we could do. Then Cassy appeared, and gave you some kind of wand thing and then the monster disappeared.  
Misty: Woah, okay.  
Meanwhile Mrs. Ketchum was listening at the door.   
Misty: Ash, I don't know what to do, you got you're pokémon league thing, I don't know where this stupid evil force is, and now we know this is coming.  
Ash: It'll all work out, it did last time didn't it?  
Misty: Do you remember how it ended last time?  
Ash: Vaguely.  
Misty: Do you remember what I didn't get to finish telling you?  
Ash: Vaguely.   
Misty: Good, then it doesn't matter.  
They got up and headed back to the kitchen. Mrs. Ketchum heard them got up so she quickly sat back down.  
Mrs. Ketchum: What was that all about?  
Ash: Nothing mom, so how are you doing?  
Mrs. Ketchum: Great, I missed you so much sweet heart.  
Ash: I missed you too.   
Mrs. Ketchum: I'm sorry, you guys were talking really loud in there, is everything okay?  
Ash: You mean you know what we were talking about?  
Mrs. Ketchum: Not really, just curious.  
Misty: Now that I think about it, I'm really tired, I'm going to go upstairs and go to bed now. She turned and ran.  
Ash: Me too.  
When they got upstairs Brock was still in the bathroom showering.  
Misty knocked on the door.  
Misty: Finish up Brock!  
Ash: You can always go in my mom's bathroom if you'd like it's through that door and to the right.  
Misty picked up her stuff off the ground and went in that room.   
  
Chapter 3  
  
One month passed and Ash had been training hard. Today he Misty and Brock went to go hiking in the mountains. As usual they got lost. Misty blamed Ash, and visa versa. They wound up at some strange castle they hadn't seen before. They all went up to it.   
Upon entering they had to pass a security guard. The guard took one look at Misty and let them in.  
Ash: I think that guard thought you were cute Misty.  
Misty: So you admit that I'm cute?  
Ash: I didn't say that  
Misty walked ahead of them.  
Brock nudged Ash, just kidding around with him.  
Brock: You know you think the same as that guard.  
Ash turned to Brock.  
Ash: Do not!  
Brock: Do too!  
Ash: Do not!  
Brock: Do too!  
Ash: Do not  
Brock: Do not!  
Ash: Do too!  
Brock: So you admit it!  
Misty: I don't know what you two are bickering about but let's go . . . now!  
Brock: Do you want to know what Ash just said?  
Ash: Brock shut up, if I say it's true will you shut up?  
Brock: What? You mean . . .   
Ash: Yea, so what if it's true, what does it matter to you?  
Brock: Sorry, I'll keep my mouth shut.  
Misty: What are you guys talking about anyway? Now I want to know.  
Ash: None of you're business!  
Brock: Well actually . . .   
Ash: Shut up Brock!  
Misty: Since when do you two ever fight?  
Brock: Hey, look at that!  
They all turned around, there was another door, and they all walked in.  
There was a woman sitting at a desk. She looked really familiar. She turned around. Misty went up to her.  
Misty: Cassy? Is that you?  
Cassy: How did you find me here?  
Misty: Wow, I thought you were like not in a specific world or something.  
Cassy: I'm not usually, this is the station for this world. I'm visiting here; it seems we have a problem. Speaking of problems, how do you remember me?  
Misty: We never forgot.   
Brock: Wow she's beautiful! Who do you think is prettier, her, or Misty?  
Ash: Leave me alone!  
Brock: What I'm just asking! He, he, I'll get it out of you sooner or later Mr. Ash Ketchum.  
Ash: I'd like to see you try.  
Brock: So you admit it's true?  
Ash: I said no! Now leave me alone!  
Misty: It's free again.  
Cassy: I know, we're trying to figure out where it is free though, would you and Ash like to be my agents?  
Misty: Yea, but we kind of have this big thing coming up in a month.   
Cassy: What? You're anniversary?   
Misty: No, you've got issues, I'd never like I little kid like him.   
Cassy: Yea that's why you almost blabbed something before you guys came back.   
Misty: Well he doesn't remember, so it doesn't matter!  
Misty; ANYWAY! It's the pokémon league, and I really want to go.  
Cassy: That's fine, we're still looking for it, it could be in any time, in any universe, anywhere, and can jump whenever it wants, so it's very difficult to find it.   
Misty: That is difficult.  
Brock: So when are you gonna tell her you like her too?  
Ash: What do you mean too?  
Brock: (sarcastically) whoops did I just say that? I guess I slipped. Sorry Ash, but this is just so fun!  
Ash: If I were a Pikachu I'd shock you so hard right now, hey that's a good idea, Pikachu shock Brock.  
Pikachu: Pika. Pika (No!)  
Ash: Pikachu.  
Misty turned around and began to walk towards them.  
Ash: One word and I'll smack you so . . .   
Misty: You guys ready to go?  
They all turned around and started to walk out. Misty and Pikachu walked ahead of them; Ash stayed in back to make sure Brock didn't blurt anything out.   
Brock: If you don't say anything tonight, then I'll say something myself.  
Ash: What is with you? You're never mean!  
Brock: When it comes to love I can be very different!  
When they got home Mrs. Ketchum was cooking them dinner. Se said it'd be ready in about twenty minutes. Ash Misty and Brock went out on the steps to the deck. Just then they heard a smoke alarm, Brock jumped up.  
Brock: I think you're mom burned something again, I'll go help her out.  
After he had gone in the door, Misty turned to Ash.  
Misty: Guess what, I don't get to be normal all over again!  
Ash: What do you mean?  
Misty: I mean, I have to be an agent for Cassy.  
Ash: Oh, does that mean you can't come to the pokémon league?  
Misty: No, I can get off for that.   
Ash: Great!  
Misty: I have something for you Ash.  
She opened up her red knapsack.  
Misty: Close you're eyes.  
Ash did as he was told. She took out a brand new communicator, and the front had a symbol on it that looked like a crescent moon. It was different from Misty's first one because it was missing the little gadgets on the back.   
Misty: Okay open.  
He opened his eyes.   
Ash: What's this for?  
Misty: Do you want to be my partner for Cassy?  
Ash: You mean, like, we'd both "save the world"?  
Misty: yep.  
Ash: Cool, yea, I'd love to!  
Misty: Well then that's you're communicator.  
Ash: Is Brock and you're sisters gonna be agents too?  
Misty: No.  
Ash: Wow, this is awesome!  
Misty: I know. Now do you want the details of our mission?  
Ash: Okay.  
Misty: All right, the evil force escaped, as you know. It has gone to some time and some place, which is unknown at this point. When they find out, Cassy will call us and we will be sent to find it. It will be in the form of a human, and we have to fight the human and win in order to get rid of the force, or at least banish it to the crystal again.  
Ash: And we don't know how reliable the crystal is anyway.  
Misty: Exactly. And you know what I'm most happy about! Since this is different kind of mission, and I don't get powers or anything, Cassy won't have to watch every move I make.  
Ash: You mean she was watching every move you made before?  
Misty; Apparently, Infant I said something right before we came back that she didn't need to hear and she heard it and reminded me of it.  
Ash: What did you say?  
Misty: Um that doesn't matter.  
Ash: You don't remember do you?  
Misty: You could say that.  
Ash: You always had a bad memory.  
Misty: What are you talking about? You're the one who never remembered to pay me back for my bike!  
Ash: Whatever, I told you I'd pay you back someday.  
Meanwhile inside Brock had helped clean up Mrs. Ketchum's mess and ordered Pizza. He looked out the window for the pizza guy and saw Ash and Misty talking.   
Brock: They really don't hate each other, no matter how much they fight, one day they'll see that and they'll stop their bickering.  
Mrs. Ketchum: What's that Brock?  
Brock: Oh nothing, just they really can get a long if they want.  
Mrs. Ketchum: Funny really, it's the same way me and Ash's father were, we always would bicker and argue, then one day we just saw past that all and now, well now we're married.  
Brock: That is funny, although I can't see those two ever getting married.  
Mrs. Ketchum: You never know.  
Just then the Pizza guy pulled up.   
Brock went to the door but instead ran into Ash who had the pizza. Misty ran past him and grabbed the money off the desk next to the door and gave it to the man who had brought the pizza.  
Brock: Thanks!  
And he shut the door. They all went into the kitchen and ate dinner.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The next day Misty woke up to the sound of a Dodrio with it's usual wake-up call. She hadn't herd that since the last time she was in Pallet when she still had her bike. She got down off of her high-up bunk bed as quiet as she could because she could still hear Ash snoring. When she got off she looked at him. Pikachu was sitting up on his bed.  
Misty: (whispering) Pikachu, come here.  
Pikachu jumped off of Ash's bed and came over to Misty. She walked out of the room and shut the door. Right across the hall where the bathroom was, her and Pikachu walked in. Misty went to the toothbrushes; there was a little yellow one with electric bolt on it.   
Ash had gotten it for Pikachu because he knew the little guy loved to act like a human. Misty took the toothbrush and put a little mint on it. She handed it to Pikachu who brushed his teeth.   
After they were done they went downstairs to the kitchen. Downstairs, Brock and Mrs. Ketchum were already awake.  
Brock: Hello Misty.  
Misty; Up early as usual?  
Brock: You would expect different?  
It was the same as usual, Brock first, then Misty and Pikachu, then Ash. Only difference was they were in a house.   
Misty: Mrs. Ketchum, I want to thank you again for letting us stay here.  
Ash: For God's sake Misty, you've said that every morning for the past month! That's the first thing I hear every morning, you thanking my mom.   
Misty: Good morning to you too Ash.  
Mrs. Ketchum: Ash Ketchum, she's just being polite!  
Brock: Don't even get involved Mrs. Ketchum, there's no point anyway,   
Misty: Well for you're information Mr. Ketchum . . .   
They go off into another one of their fights. Meanwhile, Far away in a different year, the force has been let loose. It began to reek havoc on a small town in the early 1800's. While Ash and Misty are fighting, their communicators are going off upstairs, but nobody is there to see. After breakfast, Misty went upstairs to get changed. She changed her clothes, brushed her hair and pulled it back in her usual ponytail. Then she looked over at the rocking chair. Ash's vest was there, and there was a blinking light. She went over to it and shook it out, out flew his communicator, and it was going crazy.  
She ran to the door and screamed at the top of her lungs.  
Misty: Ash! Get up here now!  
Ash came over to the steps and yelled as loud as he could back.  
Ash: I don't have to do what you say!  
Misty: Yes you do, come up here now!  
Ash: Not if you're going to be so nice about it!  
Misty: Ash, I'm not kidding! Get up here now!  
Back in the kitchen Mrs. Ketchum and Brock can hear the two arguing.  
Mrs. Ketchum: They never stop do they?  
Brock: Nope.  
He yelled to them.  
Brock: Knock it off!  
Misty couldn't take Ash's nonsense anymore, and now that she realized that the two older people could hear, she came out of the room and went to the top of the steps.  
Misty (quietly): Ash, It's an Emergency, you need to come up, and I'm not fooling.  
Ash: Sorry, why didn't you say so in the first place?  
He ran up the steps obediently.  
Brock: Wow that was easier then usual.  
Back upstairs, Misty locked the door. She took out Ash's communicator.   
Misty: Look, it's been going off for who knows how long. I can't activate yours and I can't find mine.  
Ash went over to a drawer. Opened it up and pulled out her communicator.  
Misty: Why was it in there?  
Ash: Pikachu got it and was playing with it so I took it and stuck it in there, sorry I didn't tell you about that.   
Misty: That's okay, so what are we supposed to do?  
She pushed a button on her communicator. Cassy appeared.  
Cassy: MISTY!  
Misty: Hi.  
Cassy: Why didn't you answer sooner? I've been trying to get a hold of you for three hours!  
Misty: Sorry, I, I  
Ash: she was sleeping.  
Misty: Yea, I just woke up.  
Cassy: Why didn't you answer Ash?  
Ash: Because, because, because I was downstairs and didn't want to disturb Misty sleeping and the communicators were in there.  
Cassy: Okay, well keep it with you at all times.  
Misty: What did you want to say?  
Cassy: Well we got a hold of the evil force, it was in the past, but it got away, and now we don't exactly know where. Thanks to you two we didn't get a chance to eliminate it.   
Misty: I'm really, really sorry Cassy, It won't happen again.   
Cassy: It better not, when we get the force well call you again, good bye.  
And she signed off.  
Ash: Boy was she angry.  
Misty: Yea, let's make sure we don't let these things out of our site.  
Meanwhile downstairs, Brock and Mrs. Ketchum were talking.  
Mrs. Ketchum: Those two are up to something. Are they always this weird?  
Brock: No, they are acting strange lately. They didn't even take Pikachu and Togepi upstairs with them.   
Mrs. Ketchum: It's a mystery we have to solve.  
Misty: Who is that?  
Ash: Probably my mom. Hide the you-know what's.  
Ash went over to the door and unlocked it.  
Ash: Sorry Mom, oh Hi Pikachu.  
Pikachu: Pika-pi!  
Meanwhile downstairs Mrs. Ketchum and Brock could hear every word loud and clear.  
Ash: We can talk about this with Pikachu around, it won't tell anyone.   
Misty: I don't know, you're mom and Brock are gonna wonder why we disappeared.  
Ash: Yea, well we should come up with some alibi.  
Misty: Yea.  
Ash: How about you got really sick and we had to take you to the hospital.  
Misty: No, then they'd want to come to.  
Ash: I guess you're right. Why . . . Did you hear that?  
Misty: Hear what?  
Ash: In the hall,   
He went over to the door and looked out. Togepi was coming up the stairs.  
Ash: Look who came to join us.  
Ash shut the door and locked it.  
Misty: Hi Togepi!  
It jumped up onto her lap.  
Ash: Misty, think what are we going to say? This thing could come any minute for all we know.  
Misty: Yea, but then it could be a year or two.  
Ash: My mom always says prepare for the worst. Then again she does tell me to make sure I change my underwear everyday, does she really think that I'm gonna forget that?  
Misty: Ash, you'd forget your own head if it weren't attached.  
Ash: So? And I would not, that's how I see and hear.  
Misty: Gawd! You take everything so literally!  
Ash: Sorry!  
Misty: Stop fighting, we have to learn to get along if we're going to be partners.  
Ash: We get along fine. Who wouldn't fight once in a while if they spent every waking moment together?  
Misty: We do don't we.  
Ash: Anyway, remember when we were in Vermilion, way back when? Nurse Joy said the more you fight the more you care about each other.  
Misty: Yea, I wouldn't admit it back then, but you're my best friend.  
Ash: Yea, the same here.   
Misty: Oh and we can't forget about Brock.  
Ash: Yea, we can't forget about Pikachu either.   
Misty: What about Togepi?  
Ash: Togepi is more of like an annoying little baby we have to take care of.  
Misty: Excuse me, we? I'm the only one who takes care of it.  
Ash: Okay fine, Togepi is more of like an annoying little baby you have to take care of.  
Misty: It's not annoying!  
Ash: Is so!  
Misty: Is not!  
Ash: Is so!  
There's not much point in going on with this anymore, as you know they could go on for hours . . .   
  
Chapter 5  
  
One month later, Ash, Brock and Misty were packing up their stuff and heading out of the house to go to the pokémon league. Ash had trained his pokémon and there was no call from Cassy. It looked doubtful that they would find the evil force.   
Ash: Bye mom!  
Mrs. Ketchum: Bye! Don't forget to change you're you know what!  
Ash ignored this comment and they were on their way.  
Misty: I'm gonna miss being around that house.  
Ash: We can always go back after the pokémon league. Wow it feels so great to say that. (Screaming) We're going to the pokémon league!  
Misty: Woah Ash, calm down.  
Brock: I think he's a little too excited.  
Misty: Yea Ash, you don't know what kind of competition you're up against.  
Ash: Nobody better then me!  
Brock: Oh, come on Ash, you have to stop thinking that way or you'll be out in the first round.   
Ash ran ahead of them cheering.  
Misty: He worries me sometimes . . .   
When they got to the pokémon league they checked in and headed to their cabin. When they arrived in their cabin they put their stuff down in the room and went out to dinner. They went to a restaurant where they found out that anyone in the pokémon league ate for free. The whole dinner Brock and Misty listened to Ash brag about how he was going to win and how he was the best trainer there. Later that night they went back to the cabin and headed to bed.   
Ash couldn't sleep. He was worried about the pokémon league. What if he wasn't a good trainer? He tossed and turned. He couldn't take it anymore. Quietly he got out of bed and put his jacket on, then his shoes, and hat. He got up and walked out of the door. Little did he know but Misty saw this whole thing. She knew how scared he really was; he just refused to admit it.   
Meanwhile outside Ash came to the stadium where the opening ceremonies would be held the next day. He walked in and sat down in the bleachers to think. He stayed there for an hour, just thinking. What if the next day he lost really badly? Would the whole process of training and collecting badges go to waste? He was really worried, and there was going to be so many people watching if he lost, everyone in Pallet town, his Dad, Gary, Brock, and Misty. If he lost he really would be the loser that Gary always said he was. He had to win. He got up and went back to the cabin.   
He looked at Misty, she was sound asleep. He looked at Pikachu, a little yellow ball sound asleep too. Brock was on the top of his Bunk so Ash couldn't see him, but he knew he was asleep because he could hear him snore.   
He got back in bed and went to sleep. The next morning Ash woke up. It was the day of his first battle. He looked around; everyone was gone from the room. He got up and went into the living room. Brock and Misty were there, waiting.  
Brock: You're finally up Ash! It's one o'clock.  
Misty: Yea, you'd think you were up all night.  
Ash knew he really was up all night worried, but did Misty know? She couldn't she was sound asleep when he came in. Oh well, it was time to go to the opening ceremonies!  
After the opening ceremonies, Ash and his friends headed back to the cabin. Ash got ready for his first battle against Mandy. The battle went very well and in the end he ended up winning. He also won his second battle, and then his third. Gary lost but ash went on to compete in the fourth round and win it! After a week had passed, the trainers were getting ready to find out who their next challenger was. Out of 256 competitors, Ash was one of sixteen left! His mother and Professor Oak came by and they all went to lunch at a restaurant. On their way out they met a young boy about Ash's age in the elevator. His name was Richie.   
Ash and Richie became good friends. However, in the fifth round, they were pitted against each other.   
  
Chapter 6  
  
Referee: Pikachu is out of the match! Charmander is the winner!  
Ash: Pikachu!  
He ran out to his little limp buddy and scooped it up and ran back to his corner.  
Ash: I know this is risky, but it may be my only chance. Charizard! I choose you!  
Misty: No Ash!  
But there was no way he could hear her because she was all the way in the stands. Could Ash have made the worst mistake of his life?  
Charizard came out of its pokéball. It used a flame-thrower on Richie's small Charmander.   
Referee: Charmander is unable to battle! Charizard is the winner.   
Ash: Charizard! Thank you! You've finally decided to listen to me!  
Richie: I know this is risky, but it may be my only chance. Sparky I choose you!  
A small Pikachu appeared in the arena.  
The battle began, but Charizard, considering Pikachu an unworthy opponent decided it didn't want to battle.   
Ash: Come on Charizard, just battle this one time and you'll never have to listen to me again!  
Misty: Oh poor Ash, he has no chance.  
Brock: After all this time, he'll be devastated.  
Mrs. Ketchum: If I know my son he'll take it all right.  
Referee: Charizard refuses to battle! Pikachu is the winner!  
Ash sat on the ground.  
Ash: Charizard return.  
He could feel tears coming to his eyes. He had worked so hard to get this far, and stupid Charizard messed it all up. He couldn't cry, he had to be a good sport; he held his tears back. Richie came over to him.  
Richie: Ash . . .   
Ash: I guess you won! Good game Richie, and congratulations!  
Mrs. Ketchum: I couldn't be prouder of him if he won.  
Misty: He really has grown up.  
Brock: You can say that again.  
Then Misty looked down and noticed her communicator blinking. This is was the worst possible time. She put it in her pocket so the blinking would be hidden. When she got out of the stadium she'd get Ash and they'd find out what was happening.  
After they got out of the stadium, Misty ran over to her friend. She gave him a little hug.  
Misty: You did a great job out there Ash.  
Then she whispered in his ear.  
Misty: Ash, the communicator is blinking, we have to talk to Cassy.  
They went over to the side where no one could see them.  
Misty opened up her communicator.  
Misty: Hello? Did you find the evil force?  
Cassy: What? No, I was just calling to congratulate Ash on that great match of his; I was watching it here on Television.   
Misty: You scared me there for a second. Well thanks for the call; we'll talk to you later!   
And she hung up.  
Misty: Well Ash, we better head back to the cabin it's getting late.  
Just then Brock, Professor Oak, and Mrs. Ketchum came running over to them.  
Mrs. Ketchum: Great job sweetie!  
Brock: That was awesome!  
Professor Oak: We're all very proud of you Ash.  
Mrs. Ketchum: Well Ash, the professor and I are going to head back to Pallet, we'll be back tomorrow for the championships, see you tomorrow.   
She gave her son a hug and they left.  
Ash, Misty, and Brock headed back to their cabin. Ash went right in and lay on his bed.  
Misty went into the kitchen and her and Brock went to sleep.  
Misty: Why'd Ash go to bed so soon? Maybe he's just tired from his match.  
Brock: I don't think so Misty, I think he's upset about loosing.  
Misty: What? He did great!  
Brock: I know, but he thinks he's a looser.  
Misty: Oh the poor thing, he doesn't realize that he did a good job.  
Just then Pikachu came out and hopped up on Misty's lap.  
Misty: Hi Pikachu.  
Pikachu: Pika Pi Pikachu!  
Misty: That's nice. Would you like to have some food?  
Pikachu nodded and Misty reached behind her and grabbed a bowel of food that Brock had made for the pokémon. It was late, so Togepi was asleep. Misty liked playing with Pikachu. Brock flipped on the television and they watched the battle that was currently going on. "How can they have battles this late?" thought Misty. She was glad Ash didn't have any this late because she may have slept through them. She looked down at the little pokémon in her hands it had fallen asleep. She thought about the day's events and the evil force, now that the pokémon league was over they would have to get to work with that. She drifted off to sleep.   
Ash decided to get a glass of water and then continue to sulk over his loss. He went into the living room and saw Brock, Misty and Pikachu all sound asleep. He quietly went over to the sink and got some water, then turned and went back, he looked at Misty. It was probably the greatest thing in the world to get to work with her for their latest project. He would never say but he loved her. It probably was already obvious and Brock seemed to be catching on, but Misty never needed to know because it may ruin what they already had. Pikachu liked her too. He could tell because it had sat on her lap and gone to sleep. He reached on the back of the couch and put a blanket over the two of them. He whispered in her ear "Good night".  
Brock saw this because he really was awake. Ash turned and went back to the room.  
Brock: Good night Ash.  
Ash was startled and jumped. Had Brock seen that? He just assumed not. Brock got up and went in the room where he and Ash talked about the battle. Ash told Brock how upset he was, and Brock tried to comfort him, but Ash wouldn't stop thinking he was a failure. He fell asleep thinking about how Richie had beaten him.  
****  
The next morning Misty woke up and realized she had slept on the couch all night. She had a blanket on her, Brock must have realized that she fell asleep and before he went to bed put a blanket on her. That was nice, he was the older brother she never had.   
Brock walked out of the kitchen.   
Brock: You want breakfast?  
Misty: Okay, is Ash up?  
Just then there was a knock at the door. It was Professor Oak and Mrs. Ketchum. They came in and breakfasted too. They all sat on the couch and chatted.  
Mrs. Ketchum: So where's Ash?  
Misty: In his room still.  
Professor Oak: You mean he hasn't come out since the battle?  
Brock: No.  
Mrs. Ketchum: Maybe he's coming down with something.  
Brock: No, he's just depressed.  
Professor Oak: About the match?  
Misty: I'm sorry, but he should be happy about how far he got and stop acting like a baby.   
She stood up and walked over to the room. She opened up the door and shut it behind her. Ash heard her some in but didn't stir.  
Misty: Hey Ash.  
No response.  
Misty: Ash? Are you okay?  
Ash: I'm fine.  
Misty: Why don't we go get something to eat?  
Ash: I'm not hungry.  
Misty: Well why don't we go for a walk?  
Ash: Go by yourself.  
Misty sat down next to the bed.  
Misty: Come on Ash, we have to figure out what we're going to do about the force.  
Mrs. Ketchum and Brock were listening at the door as usual.  
Ash: Not right now. We don't have to worry about it.  
Misty: Ash, come on stop this.  
Ash: Misty, why do you care about this so much? Cassy will call us when she needs us!  
Misty: I guess you're right, but you're still being a big baby.  
Ash sat up; Misty had accomplished her goal she smiled to herself, she'd continue to play along.  
Ash: I'm being a baby?  
Misty: Yea.  
Ash: Yea?  
Just then the others came in to break up the fight before it began.  
Mrs. Ketchum: Ash! Misty is just trying to help.  
Ash: Well I don't need her help.  
Mrs. Ketchum: Misty thinks you should be happy.  
Ash: She does?  
Misty: Yea! With the way you've been training you're lucky you even made it past the first round!  
Ash: Why you…  
Misty: I what?  
Pikachu shocked the two and they stopped. The electric bolt turned the TV on and Ash saw Richie's battle begin. They went to congratulate him, and stayed for his battle, which he ended up loosing.   
After the end of the pokémon league, they headed back to the house. They had complete freedom to do whatever they wanted now without worrying about the evil force.   
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
One day, about a week after the pokémon league, Ash and Misty were having their usual conversation on the deck about planing for the evil force. And as usual they had drifted off topic and were talking about what they planned to do with their lives. Of coarse Ash said he was going to be a pokémon master and so on, but when it came to Misty she really wasn't sure.   
Brock watched the two from inside along with Mrs. Ketchum as they did many nights; they wondered what was going on. It was a total mystery. Brock had forgotten completely about the force, although he remembered it a little bit when they talked about it at Misty's house. Cassy had managed to rid him of all memory when they were in the lab.   
It was beginning to get dark and cold outside. Misty got up to go in when all of a sudden she got a zap feeling coming from her communicator. It wasn't much that it hurt; more that it made her feel Dizzy.   
Ash: Are you okay?  
Misty: Um (she took a deep breath)  
Ash: Misty?  
Misty looked at Ash, she noticed his communicator on his belt, it was blinking, but before she could say anything she collapsed to the ground.  
Mrs. Ketchum and Brock ran outside.  
Ash: Misty? Are you okay?  
There was no answer.   
Brock picked her up and put her on his shoulder and they all headed back in the house. He sat her down on the couch.  
Brock: Ash, get some water.  
Ash did as he was told.  
When he came back in Misty was sitting up.  
Ash: What happened Misty?  
Misty motioned for Ash to come closer. She whispered in his ear.  
Misty: The communicator.  
Ash looked at his commiunicator it was going crazy.  
Ash: Okay Misty, I'll go get Togepi.  
He got up and ran out of the room, opening up the communicator.  
Ash: Hello?  
Cassy: Why didn't you answer sooner?  
Ash: I'm sorry, I didn't know it was going off.  
Cassy: That's fine, Is Misty okay?  
Ash: You know she fainted?  
Cassy: She fainted? Oh sorry about that, I needed your attention so I zapped her.  
Ash: (yelling) how could you do that?  
Misty, Brock and Mrs. Ketchum looked toward the hall where he was.  
Misty sat up to run but Brock put a hand on her shoulder.  
Brock: No you don't you're staying right here.  
Misty: Togepi is probably just being naughty.  
Brock: Yea that's it.  
Cassy: Quiet down. I'm sorry but I had to, we know how to get the force, and we need you two to take care of it.  
Ash: What?  
Cassy: Get Misty in here.  
Ash: Misty! Come here!  
Misty got up.  
Misty: I'm fine Brock, now I need to see what Togepi is doing.  
She got up and walked into the hall.  
Misty: What is it Ash?  
Cassy: Are you okay?  
Misty: I'm fine!   
Cassy: Okay, now I'm gonna explain you're mission, but I need you to go back on the deck because I don't want the others to hear.  
Misty: Okay.   
They stood up and walked back through the living room.  
Brock: Where's Togepi?  
Misty: Oh it went to sleep.  
Ash opened the door and walked out.  
Mrs. Ketchum: It's getting dark honey, don't be too long.  
Ash: I won't.  
Misty shut the door behind them.  
Brock: What is going on here?  
Cassy: Okay, here's the deal, It's long so listen carefully. We can't trace the evil force with our computers because it keeps jumping times. We need you two to go and chase it around through the different times and universes and when you get it in one place destroy it.  
Misty: When do we leave?  
Cassy: Right now.  
Ash: But what about my mom, she's going to worry.  
Cassy: This is the way it has to be. You have thirty seconds then you will be zapped wherever the force is. To follow it into another dimension you just simply have to put a device on its back. I will give it to you when you switch dimensions.  
Ash: But my mom! What do I tell her?  
Cassy: Nothing, just go, it'll all work out just trust me.   
The communicator went off.  
Misty: What are we going to do?  
Ash: There is nothing we can do, and my mom is gonna worry about us.  
Misty: Okay (deep breath) say good bye to the world as we know it.  
Ash: B . . .   
Before he could get his words out they were zapped into another dimension.   
  
Chapter 8  
  
They reappeared in front of an ocean, the sun was setting, and all was peaceful. A girl was in the bushes behind them but didn't say anything; she was hiding from her little brother.  
Misty: Where are we supposed to find this beast?  
Ash: I don't know, maybe were just going to run into it.  
Cassy appeared on the communicator.  
Cassy: Okay guys, the force isn't there yet, but we know it's coming, you have a few days.  
Ash: Why did you send us now? I could have said bye to my mom!  
Misty: Calm down okay Ash.  
Cassy: For you're information, I sent you here now because I need you to know how the world works, you will always get to a place two days before the beast arrives.  
Misty: How does that work?  
Cassy: We send you back in time two days before the evil force arrives, okay?  
Ash: Okay.  
The communicator shuts off. Ash felt like crying he didn't know what he was going to do. He sat down on the beach and put his head in his lap.  
Misty: What's wrong with you?  
Ash: My mom's going to think I deserted her.  
Misty: No she's not.  
Ash: Yes she is, just like my dad.  
Misty was speechless. She sat next to him.  
Misty: Ash, I'm sorry, I don't know what to say, your mom knows you love her, and she knows you'd never leave.  
Ash: But I did leave.  
Misty: Yea, but not because you hate her, your mom is great, she reminds me of my mom.  
Ash: You're right, it'll all work out like Cassy said.  
Meanwhile at the Ketchum House, Mrs. Ketchum was calling the police while Brock was out looking for Ash and Misty.  
Misty and Ash didn't have any thing with them, they hadn't gotten a chance to get stuff from their rooms, and they didn't even have their pokémon with them.  
Ash: Oh no!  
Misty: What?  
Ash: Pikachu! It's gonna think I deserted it.  
Misty: Not if it's a real friend. Brock will take care of it and Togepi, I'm sure.  
They headed into town, which was very small and tropical. As they left, the young girl ran out onto the beach and saw a small thing that looked lake a great seashell. It was perfect for her collection. Meanwhile, Ash and Misty went to the nearest pokemart and went in. There was a place with backpacks, and each traveler found one that was just like the one they left behind. They got a few other items and headed out. It was dark by now, and the little tropical island wasn't as peaceful at night. It began to rain; it didn't help that it was the rainy season.   
They ran down a trail with their newly bought raincoats and looked for a pokémon center they could stay at. They couldn't find one so they went up to a house and knocked. A little boy opened the door.  
Boy: Hi I'm Sammy, come on in!  
Misty: Thank you, is you're parents home?  
Sammy: My grandma and my sister Haley are all that live here.  
Just then a beautiful young girl about 12 years old came in the doorway.  
Haley: Whom do we have here?  
Sammy: These are two strangers.  
Misty: Um we were just wondering where the nearest pokémon center was.  
Haley: Oh we don't have one of them in this here village, but if you're looking for a place to stay you can stay here if you'd like, I'm sure my grandma wouldn't mind.  
Ash: Really? That's great!  
Haley: I'm Haley, what do you call yourselves?  
Misty: I'm Misty.  
Ash: And I'm Ash.  
Haley: Ash, I like that name.  
Ash: okay, thanks.  
Haley: Well it's almost eleven o'clock. I'll let my grandma know we have company, then I'll go to bed, I'll see you in the morning.  
Sammy: you can stay in here, feel free to watch TV or whatever, and goodnight!   
Then the two left the room.  
Ash: That was nice of them.  
Misty: yea, but uh where are we supposed to sleep?  
All that there was in the whole room was a television, a bamboo mat, and a couch.  
Ash: You can take the couch, I'll take the floor.  
Misty: Sure?  
Ash: Sure.  
Misty sat up on the couch and realized it was very uncomfortable.  
Misty: I think I'll just watch TV instead.  
Ash: Okay.  
Misty reached up and turned the TV on, then sat on the floor and watched it, leaning her back against the couch.  
Misty: I'm not gonna sleep on the couch, it's hard as a rock, if you wanna you can.   
Ash: That's okay, I'll just watch TV too.   
They watched the news to get to know what was going on. Misty fell asleep on Ash's shoulder, and he followed shortly.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
The next morning when Ash awoke, Misty was lying on the floor and he was in the same position he fell asleep in. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. He was startled to see Haley sitting on the couch behind them watching TV.  
Haley: Good morning, would you like some breakfast?  
Ash: Shush, she's still asleep.   
Haley motioned for him to follow. They came into a kitchen. All that was there was a stove, a refrigerator and a table with four seats.  
Ash: Who's the fourth seat for?  
Haley: It was my grandfather's chair before he passed away.  
Ash: Oh I'm sorry was it recent?  
Haley: Oh no, It was before I was born.  
Ash: Then why is his chair still there?  
Haley: Because my grandmother wants it to stay.  
Ash: Oh.  
Haley: Would you like some toast with my special jam?  
Ash: That sounds great.  
Haley cooked up some toast while Ash looked around the kitchen, he noticed stitching and various weavings hung about the walls. Haley sat the toast in front of him and sat down in the chair next to him, pulling it closer. Ash felt a little uncomfortable but let it go.   
Haley: So are you two siblings?  
Ash: What?  
Haley: You and that girl?  
Ash: No, don't be silly.  
Haley: Then she's your girlfriend?  
Ash: Why does everyone ask that? No, she's just my friend.  
Haley: Good.  
Then Misty walked in and sat down on the other side of Ash.  
Ash: Well Haley we really should be going.  
Misty: Don't be rude Ash! We should get to know Haley better.  
Ash: Fine then.  
In truth Ash didn't want to get to know Haley better, there was something about her that he didn't like.  
Haley (looking only at Ash): Why don't I show you around some?  
Misty: That sounds great!  
Ash: Fine.  
Misty: I never knew you could be so enthusiastic Ash!  
Ash: Don't even start.  
Haley stood up and headed to the door.  
Haley: are you coming?  
Misty picked up her bag.  
Misty: Lets go Ash.  
Ash didn't say anything but picked up his bag and followed.   
They spent about two hours hiking along a mountainside covered in palm trees. Once they reached the top it was about noon. Misty sat down on a rock, followed by Ash and followed by Haley who was a little to close for Ash's tastes. Ash stood up.  
Ash: Come on, let's keep going!  
Misty: Let's take a little break.  
Ash: Fine.  
Haley: I know a nice picnic spot we can go to that's on the other side of the mountain, it's rather far though.  
Misty: Can we go somewhere a little closer, I'm really tired.  
Haley: You can stay here, me and Ash can go and we'll meet you here later.  
She grabbed Ash's hand and pulled him toward the side of the mountain. Ash gave Misty a "Please don't leave me alone with her" look. Misty caught on and reluctantly followed. It was hard for her to keep because Haley kept going faster. Soon Ash and Haley were out of site.   
Misty: Wait up!  
But there was no response.  
Once at the top of the mountain Haley let go of Ash.  
Ash: Look what you did, you lost her!  
Haley: That was my plan.  
Ash: What?  
Haley: Isn't it beautiful up here?  
Ash: Yea, I think we should go find her.  
Misty kept walking up a hill.  
Haley: Why? You said she wasn't your girlfriend.  
Ash: So? She's still my friend.  
Misty came through the bushes. Haley caught a glimpse of her but Ash had no idea.  
Haley: Then she wouldn't mind if I did this?  
Haley kissed Ash on the lips.  
Misty stood in shock as Ash wiped off his mouth.  
Ash: What is you're problem?  
Haley: Don't you see we're meant for each other?  
Ash: What are you talking about? I've only known you less then a day!  
Haley: So?  
Ash: There's only one girl meant for me and it's not you!  
Misty (Thinking) I never heard Ash talk that way before. Oh I could slap that Haley right now. She walked up to Ash and grabbed his hand.  
Misty: I think it's time to go.  
She pulled him away and headed back where they came from. Haley turned and ran back to the house.   
Misty: So who's the "one girl for you"?  
Ash didn't realize she had heard that, because she was that girl.  
Ash: Oh I just made that up as an excuse to get away from her.   
Misty: Good strategy.   
Ash: What do we do next?  
Misty: I'm hungry.  
Ash: Me too.  
Misty: and we don't have a place to stay.  
Ash: We can camp out like the good old days.  
Misty: But it's cold.  
Ash: Live with it.  
Misty: But  
Ash: Stop complaining all right! I've got enough on my mind right now.  
Misty: Like what?  
Ash: You don't want to know.  
Misty: Yes I do.  
Ash: Drop it okay? Anyway, the force should be here tomorrow this time, and we don't have that thing Cassy was going to send up to put on the beast.  
Misty: You're right, let's call her and ask when we will get it.  
She pulled out her communicator and called Cassy.  
Cassy: What is it?  
Misty: You know that thing you were supposed to send up to put on the force?  
Cassy: Yea, I sent it already.  
Misty: What do you mean?   
Cassy: I mean I sent it already, when you guys passed through the portal. Didn't you get it?  
Misty: No! What are we supposed to do?  
Cassy: I don't care how you do it, but find it or you're going to be trapped their forever.  
Then Cassy disappeared.  
Misty: Why does she always get so angry with me?  
Ash: She's angry with both of us.  
Misty: I guess you're right, let's try to find a pokémon center, I can't spend the night out here it's too cold.  
Ash: There is no pokémon centers on this island remember? And it's not cold; you just wear next to nothing so you'll freeze to death.  
Misty: Well then let's try to find a change of clothes at a store here.   
Ash: What store?  
Misty: We should ask Haley.  
Ash: You, I'm not going near her again.  
Misty: Okay, lets go.  
Misty knocked on the nearby house of Haley (they had been walking toward her house since they left her). Haley answered the door.  
Haley: How nice to see you again.   
Ash hid behind Misty.  
Misty: Nice to see you too.  
Haley: What do want?  
Misty: We want to know where the nearest store to buy clothes is.  
Haley: its not too far I can take you if you want.  
Misty: Okay, what kind of money do you use?  
Haley: Money? We use shells.  
Misty: Shells?  
Haley: Yes, I have a few extras, you can use them if you'd like.  
Misty: That would be great!  
Haley went back in the house and returned with a box filled with shells. There was one odd looking shell. Misty picked it up. On the bottom there was a little crescent moon, just like the one on the communicator. Could this be the thing they had to attach to the beast?  
Misty: I like this one, where'd you get it?  
Haley: I found it on the beach today.  
Misty: Can I have it?  
Haley: No.  
Misty: Please?  
Haley: Under one condition.  
Misty: What?  
Haley: That you guys have a picnic with Sammy and me.  
Misty: Okay, it's a deal.  
Ash: Misty!  
Misty leaned over to him.  
Misty: Just trust me with this one okay?  
Ash: Okay, it's a deal.  
Haley: Yea!  
And she pulled Ash into the house slamming the door in Misty's face. Misty opened the door with an aggravated look on her face.  
Misty: Can I have the shell?  
Haley: After the picnic.  
Misty: Why not now?  
Haley: Because you might leave with out fulfilling our deal.  
Misty: Okay fine.  
Haley turned around and ran upstairs to get changed.  
Ash: Why did you do that?  
Misty: That shell is the thing we are looking for.  
Ash: But what about you're new clothes?  
Misty: Who cares? We have more important things to deal with.   
Haley came down the stairs a few moments later in a beautiful Kimono, her hair was down and it curled.   
Misty: You're wearing that to the picnic?  
Haley: Did I say picnic? Silly me, I meant dance at school.  
Misty: You go to school?  
Haley: Yes, this may not seem like a very sophisticated town, but that's just the house I live in. My grandmother prefers to live a more natural lifestyle. The rest of this island is very technology advanced with computers of all sorts, but we don't own one, I'm sad to say,  
Ash: We didn't agree to go to any school dance.  
Haley: Well then no shell.  
Misty: We'll go!  
Haley: While my boyfriend is picking me up in about five minutes,  
Ash: You have a boyfriend?  
Haley: Of coarse, three in fact.  
Ash stood in shock; Haley was nothing like what he thought originally.  
Misty: Why do you need us to come to this dance if you already have someone to go with?  
Haley: Because I want to show off my new friends!  
Misty: Friends?  
  
  
  
Chapter 10  
  
A few minutes later, a convertible pulled up and honked.  
Haley: That's Ross, let's go!  
She ran to the car. Ash and Misty cautiously followed behind and got in the car.  
When they arrived at the school, it was huge. There were cars everywhere and people dressed up all fancy.  
Misty: We're going to look junky going in there.  
Haley: Don't worry, if you're not properly dressed when we get to the door the doorman will give you a kimono to put over you're clothes.  
Ash: Okay . . .   
They got up to the door and exactly that happened. Misty went into the ladies room and put it on, and pulled her hair down, she didn't want to look completely horrible, even this day was completely horrible. Ash met her outside the door wearing his Kimono; he didn't look very happy. They walked in and Haley told all her friends about Ash and Misty.  
Neither talked very much. A little while later, they were standing against the wall when the announcer came on.  
Announcer: Okay everyone, it's that time of the night when everyone must dance!  
Misty: This is stupid.  
Ash: It's weird, it reminds me of the night at maiden's peak.  
Misty: Only that was fun.  
Haley: Come on you guys everyone has to dance.  
Misty: Like I said this is stupid.  
Ash held his had out to Misty.  
Ash: Could I have this dance miss?  
Misty: Sure.  
They both laughed at the stupidity of the situation and walked out on the dance floor and the music began to play.  
Misty: So how are we supposed to do this?  
Ash: Well my mom taught me a while back, lets see if I can remember.   
He took her hands and put them on his shoulders, then put his hands on her waist. He felt really awkward but couldn't help smiling.   
Ash: Okay, now just go like this.  
And he started moving with the crowd.  
Misty: This is not at all how I expected this time traveling thing to be.  
Ash: I know, I thought it would be battle and leave, battle and leave, you know.   
Misty: Yea, I didn't think we'd have any free time. Hey, this is actually fun.  
Ash: Heh, so you admit that being with me isn't so bad.  
Misty: I wouldn't go that far.  
They didn't talk for a while. After a while Misty laid her head on Ash's shoulder because she was exhausted. The music kept going, and going, just like the energizer bunny. Really there were breaks in the songs and the floor cleared off and on, but the two were too wrapped up in thought to realize it.  
Announcer: Okay that was for all you love birds out there. This last song is for everyone!  
Everyone ran back and a quick song came on. Everyone was jumping around, except for Ash and Misty who kept to the slow pace, deep in thought. Haley tapped Ash on the shoulder. Misty put her head up.  
Haley: I thought you two were just friends.  
Then she rushed off.  
Ash: We are just friends! Can't two friends just hang out at a dance?   
But Haley didn't hear him she was long gone.   
Misty: Ash? When did the music change?  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Meanwhile back in Pallet town, time was progressing faster then Ash and Misty knew. One week in Pallet was like one day in Haley's universe. So, it had been two weeks since they had disappeared. Little did they know but they were all over the news and papers. Mrs. Ketchum had been on the news asking if anyone had seen them. Cassy felt bad because she knew where they were and how upset Mrs. Ketchum was. However, she couldn't say what her plan was but everything would be okay.  
Back in the other universe . . . It was the next day and Misty and Ash bid farewell to Haley, who turned out not to be so bad after all. Then they were on their way. The force would be there that afternoon.  
Misty: So where should we go to meet it?  
Ash: Well, in Cerulean it was outside in the woods, all we have to actually do is pin this shell on it before it disappears and then we're on our way.  
Misty: Exactly.  
Just then there was a loud crashing sound that came from just outside the town, just like back in Cerulean.   
Misty: It's here, lets go!  
They both took off full speed to where the sound erupted. When they arrived, Misty remembered what the horrible thing had done to Ash. She shuddered; it had better not do that again. They crept through the bushes until they were right behind it. Ash stretched his arm out to put it on the beast's back. The beast moved forward a little more, as did Ash. He kept moving farther and farther until he fell out of hiding and the monster turned around. Its eye glowed an evil red color. Ash stood up and ran around back of the monster. The monster turned around and Ash ran again. Then the monster stopped and picked up Ash.  
Beast: You want a piece of me?  
Misty: Ash!  
The monster squeezed Ash so tight that he became unconscious. His hand fell limp and the shell like object fell to the ground. Misty ran out and grabbed it and stuck it on the beast's back. At that moment, The trio disappeared. Misty reappeared in a cold snowy area. A few moments later, Ash fell to the ground, still unconscious.   
Misty: Ash no!  
She rushed to his side. He was still breathing.  
Misty: Why? We just started! Wake up!  
But he didn't move. A tear formed in her eye and began to fall but froze on her face.   
Misty: Wake up Ash, we have to go!  
Ash stirred a little but didn't awake. An old man saw them and began to walk over. When he got there Misty looked up.  
Old Man: Hello Miss, why don't you come to my cottage and bring your friend, he can warm up there.  
Misty: You're very kind sir.  
A younger man, who looked really familiar, she felt like she met him before.  
Man: Do you need help?  
Misty just nodded.  
He picked up Ash and put him on his back.  
Man: Come with me father.  
The old Man and Misty followed and he walked to a cottage. Once in the house, the old man offered Misty a chair, a blanket and a hot chocolate. The other man laid Ash on a cot and put a blanket over him.  
Man: Hi, I'm Sammy, and this is the professor, Forest.  
Misty: Are you by any chance related to a girl named Haley?  
Sammy: Yes, she was my older sister, sadly she passed away about a year ago.  
Misty grasped her hand to her mouth.  
Misty: Oh I'm so sorry.  
Sammy: Did you know her?  
Misty nodded.  
Misty: You probably don't remember me but my name is Misty.  
Sammy: You're the people who visited us when I was small! I saw you disappear with a monster!  
Misty: Woah!   
She had to think for a second.  
Misty: Yea, I don't know how we're here, but I just saw you this morning, as a little boy.   
Sammy: Cool! Are you like time travelers?  
Misty: Yes.  
Sammy: That's really neat, I've been studying time travel since you disappeared.  
Misty: Really?  
Sammy: Really!  
Misty: Well I'm glad to have changed you're life so much.  
Forest: It's very late, I'm going to go to sleep.  
Misty: But it's still light outside.  
Forest: Yes, the sun shines all the time, there is no darkness here.  
Misty: Oh.  
Sammy: Yes, I should be heading to bed to, if you need anything just call us okay?  
Misty: Okay.  
Forest and Sammy went upstairs and Misty moved over toward Ash. She sat on a stool next to the cot.  
Misty: Come on Ash, wake up.  
Ash stirred again. Misty crossed her fingers. She had to tell him about all the weird happenings.  
Ash rolled over on his side facing Misty. Misty noticed he had a cut on his head, it must have been from when he hit the ground. Ash began to open his eyes. It was blurry at first then he could make out a figure. It was Misty.  
Ash: Misty?  
Misty: You're awake!  
Ash sat up as Misty hugged him. Just then he realized the pain on his head and put his hands there.  
Misty: Lay back down, let me get Sammy.  
Ash: Sammy?  
Misty: I'll tell you later.  
Misty walked over to the steps.  
Misty: SAMMY!  
Sammy came down the steps.  
Sammy: What is it Misty?  
Misty: Do you have some kind of bandage? Ash has a cut on his head and we . . .   
Sammy: Hold it, I got something even better.  
He went to a cupboard and pulled out a small bottle.  
Sammy: Where's the cut?  
Misty took him over to Ash.  
Sammy: I see.  
He put a drop on Ash's cut and it instantly disappeared.  
Misty: Wow! I guess medical technology is really advanced here.  
Ash: Would some one mind explaining what's going on here?  
Sammy: I'll let you two alone.   
Sammy went upstairs.  
Misty: You're okay.  
Ash: What happened? The last thing I remember, the beast had me in its hand then it.  
Misty: I know, well were in another dimension.  
Ash: Okay.  
Misty pulled up a chair that had a back to it and explained everything to Ash. After she was finished she made herself comfortable in the chair and dozed off.   
  
Chapter 12  
  
The next day Misty woke up very uncomfortable from her sleeping position. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. Ash was sitting at the table with Sammy. Misty went over and sat between the two of them.  
Sammy: Good timing Misty I was just about to tell my long story.  
Misty: Well good morning to you too.  
Sammy: Sorry, good morning. Okay, here it goes. After I saw you disappear I thought I would like to learn more about time travel and stuff. What I found was not to my liking. It turned out that there was a monster traveling through different times and eating them until that universe no longer existed.   
Ash: Yea that is what we're fighting.   
Sammy: Correct, any way, A few years later we had a run in with the beast, it took the life of Haley. From then on I was determined to destroy the beast so that it could never to that again. I discovered that it had to have a special orb in order to travel from place to place. If that orb is broken then it is trapped in that universe forever. If we found a small desolate universe, we could break the orb there and trap the beast there forever.  
Misty: But how can we control where it goes?  
Sammy: With this.  
Sammy pulled out a small micro-communicator and a scepter-like object.  
Sammy: With this communicator, you just program in you're destination and when you follow the beast it will be re-directed to that place. I found a universe that would be perfect for it. Also, with just the touch of this scepter the orb will shatter and the beast in turn will be trapped.  
Misty: I say we go for it.  
Ash: Yea!  
Misty and Ash called Cassy who thought it was a terrific idea, and after checking up on it determined that it would work.  
Meanwhile back in Pallet it had been almost a month. Mrs. Ketchum and Brock were even more determined to find the two. There had been news specials on the duo that disappeared. Theories had been formed that aliens took them, Daisy knew it had something to do with Cassy but she couldn't say anything, however violet and Lilly didn't remember so they were just as worried about their sister and her friend as Brock and Mrs. Ketchum.  
After talking with Cassy, Ash and Misty waited for the beast. It was cold, Forest had given them each a warm coat to wear while outside. They sat in the snow and shivered. After about an hour, a black hole formed in the sky and out dropped the beast.  
Misty: Let me take care of it this time okay?  
Ash: No it's dangerous.  
Misty: I know, I don't think you can handle it.  
Before she let Ash answer she ran off to the beast. The snow became fiercer along with the wind. She struggled but soon reached the beast's feet.  
Misty (yelling): It's me you want not him!  
Beast: I can't hurt you! You're a wimpy little girl!  
Misty: Am not!  
Beast: Are so!  
Ash got up and came up to the duo.  
The beast turned around and jumped back into the black hole. Misty and Ash followed, and little did they know but Sammy who was close enough accidentally came through too. They reappeared in Cerulean gym.  
Violet: Misty you're back!  
Lilly: We thought you were gone for sure!  
Misty ignored them and talked to Ash and Sammy.  
Misty: Does this mean we're going to have to wait two days before the beast comes?  
Just then the communicator went off Misty hurriedly pulled it out.   
Cassy: MISTY! The evil force! Something's messed up here with the computers, watch out it's coming!   
Then she signed off. A few moments later the beast fell in and landed with a thud. He swung his arm around and Misty, Ash and Sammy were thrown out of the gym landing outside.   
Inside the gym the beast tied up Misty's three sisters, and sat there.  
Beast: This should bring those twerps back!  
Misty and Ash sat up. Sammy lied still.   
Misty: Is he okay?  
Ash threw a bucket of water that was sitting outside from the fish tank at him. Sammy sat up with a startle.  
Sammy: What did you do that for?  
Ash: To see if you were dead or not.  
Misty: Gee Ash that's real pleasant.  
She stood up and followed by Sammy and Ash ran into the gym where she saw her sisters tied up.   
Meanwhile at the station Cassy didn't know what happened. Something was wrong with the equipment. She wouldn't be able to get the stuff to Misty and Ash that they needed. There was only one way. She quickly zapped herself to Sammy and Forests cabin and grabbed the communicator and scepter, then zapped to the gym. She stood outside the door and looked down at it, Sammy had programmed the destination to send the beast away forever! She quickly ran in.  
Cassy: Misty! Take this!   
She threw Misty the communicator and scepter.   
Cassy whispered to Ash who was closer then Misty.  
Cassy: Ash, when the beast goes, some one needs to follow to shatter the orb.  
Ash: I'll go.  
Cassy: No you'll never make it back, I'm going to send.  
Ash: I said I'd go.  
Cassy: If you wish. Get the scepter from Misty and follow the beast in the other world, you have only a few minutes before the portal will close after the beast passes through.  
Misty didn't hear any of this.  
Misty: Go ahead Beast! Transport!  
Ash wished Misty hadn't said that because it was the moment he would have to go, without even a decent good bye. The beast listened to Misty for once, and transported. Ash ran up to Misty, grabbing the scepter out of her hands.  
Ash: I wish you hadn't done that, because now I have to go Misty. But before I go I just want to let you know something.  
He couldn't get his words out.  
Misty: What is it Ash?  
Ash: I know why you stayed in our world, and I  
Misty: You do?  
Ash: Let me finish. And I know what you almost said before we came back, and I wanted to let you know I do too.  
Misty looked shocked. She didn't move or say anything. So, Ash gave her a hug, turned around, and jumped into the hole, which closed immediately behind him.  
Misty: Ash No!  
Cassy: There's no use, he's gone.  
Misty: But he'll be back right?  
Cassy: I'm afraid not.  
Misty: You're lying. I know he will come back.  
Cassy: I'm sorry.  
She turned around and vanished into nothing.  
Meanwhile in the other universe Ash saw the orb on the Monsters arm. He ran at it but there was no use. Ash looked around; this place seemed familiar, like it was in a fairy tale or something. He saw a little table on it there was a candy that said, "eat me". This seemed really familiar, but he trusted it. So he ate it, he grew to a very small size instantly.  
The beast looked around confused.  
Beast: Where did he go?  
It looked around and began walking.  
A large foot came down next to Ash; he rolled out of its way. Why had he eaten it? He had to find a way out. He looked around there was a little cup that said "drink me" so he drank it and grew back to his normal size. He took one of the candies and said to the beast.  
Ash: Hey beast lets make peace!  
He held the candy out to the beast, which graciously took it. The beast ate the candy and slowly shrunk. Ash took the scepter and smashed it into the orb, which cracked into many pieces.   
From now on he would be trapped for all eternity.  
Meanwhile back at the Cerulean gym, Misty stood alone in the room where the beast had appeared. She stared in the air. Daisy poked her head in the room.  
Daisy: It's been almost three hours Misty, come have something to eat.  
Misty said nothing; she would stay there till her friend came back.  
Back with Ash . . .   
Beast: (voice shrinking) How could you do that to me?  
There was a flash of light where the beast had been. Ash walked over there, planning to step on the beast and then venture out of this room to see what the rest of the world here was like. After all he would be here forever. When he looked to the floor he saw a small red ruby which had appeared. Ash picked it up and looked at it. Inside he could see the beast.   
Ash: Didn't you ever read Alice in Wonderland? There's always something that will make you grow again!   
As he laughed he was zapped back to the Cerulean Gym, with the crystal. He was shocked that he had gotten out of the world, Cassy had said that he would be trapped. Then in front of him he saw Misty with her tear stained face. She ran to him and hugged him tight.  
Misty: Don't ever do that again!  
Ash: My dream, it came true!  
She let go.  
Misty: What dream?  
Ash: I thought I told you about it a few months ago.  
Misty: I don't remember, oh well it doesn't matter, what matters is that you're safe and sound.  
He held out the crystal out to her.  
Misty: I hope it stays in there this time.  
Ash: Yea.   
Then Sammy walked in.  
Ash: Hi Sammy! So where exactly did you plan to send the beast?  
Sammy: Ever heard of a little place called Wonderland? Great potions that can help a lot there you know.  
Ash: Thanks bud!  
Sammy: Anytime.  
Misty: Am I missing something here?  
Ash: I'll explain later.  
Then Cassy walked in.  
Cassy: It worked, we got you back here Ash! Well that's that. Okay, say bye to Sammy.  
Ash: Why so soon?  
Cassy: Because I have to send him back to before any of this happened.  
Misty: Will we remember it?  
Misty: You and Ash will, but no one else.  
Cassy: Five, Four,  
Ash: Bye Sammy  
Cassy: Three  
Misty: Bye Sammy!  
Cassy: Two, one, and away we go!  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Sammy appeared in his cottage with Forest.  
Voice: Sammy? Is that you?  
Sammy turned around, and who should be standing there but Haley! Sammy ran to her and hugged her. Then he wondered why he had done that. He saw her everyday.  
Haley: What was that for?  
Sammy: I have no idea.  
  
Back at the Ketchum Residence, Ash and Misty stood out on deck talking to Cassy on their communicators.  
Ash: But my mom! What do I tell her?  
Cassy: Nothing, just go, it'll all work out just trust me.   
The communicator went off.  
Misty: What are we going to do?  
Ash: There is nothing we can do, and my mom is gonna worry about us.  
Misty: Okay (deep breath) say good bye to the world as we know it.  
Ash: B . . .   
Before he could get his words out they were zapped into another dimension.   
Just as they disappeared, the Ash and Misty in this story reappeared. They stood out on the deck like they had before Cassy had sent them away. To them it only had been a few days they were gone but to Mrs. Ketchum and Brock it had been a month. However, Mrs. Ketchum and Brock wouldn't remember now.   
Misty: We're back Ash!  
Ash: Isn't this great? It's as if nothing happened!  
Just then Brock walked out on deck.  
Brock: What just went on in the house? Did I miss something here?  
Ash and Misty gave each other a confused look. They came into the house and Ash walked up to his mom and gave her a hug.  
Ash: I'll never abandon you mom, remember that.  
Misty smiled at how sweet he was while Brock just stood in confusion.   
Mrs. Ketchum: That's sweet honey, is everything okay?  
Ash: It's just fine.  
Brock: I swear something weird is going on. Oh well, forget it, dinner is on the table.   
They all went into the kitchen and sat around the table for dinner. Pikachu came running in and jumped on Ash's lap.  
Ash: I missed you buddy.  
Pikachu (confused): Pika?  
Ash: I'll explain someday Pikachu, some day.  
Ash reached under the table and handed Misty the crystal. She took it graciously. Then she thought, I hope this is the end, I really hope this is the end this time!  
THE END   
Please read and review! THANKS!  
  
  



	3. Take Away

Take Away  
Note: This is continued from two previous stories, you will not understand what is happening and many references that are made if you do not read the other two before hand. I also want to let you know that it is the most loosely based on the series story of the three up to this point, so don't think I'm stupid enough to believe this is what really happened:). And one last thing . . . This story takes place three years after the last one, therefore . . . Ash is 14, as is Misty, and Brock is 16. Okay I forgot one other thing! I promise this is the last. After they went back to the regular happenings in the last story, they forgot a lot of things that happened, and only remembered the gist of things. However, Misty did remember the Ruby, as did Ash. That's all . . . OH I DON'T OWN POKEMON!!!! SORRY!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Misty got out of bed as she did every morning. And, like every morning, she walked to her dresser and stood facing the mirror. On the right hand side there was a red ruby, which never moved.  
Misty: This is silly, It's been three years to the day and I still check it everyday.  
She opened her top drawer and put the ruby all the way in the very back.  
Misty: That's enough of that.  
She went in the bathroom and began her daily routine.  
  
****FORCE****  
So she's done watching me eh? Well maybe it's time my plan goes into action. Revenge, sweet revenge. I'll get that boy back for trapping me these three years, but how? The girl she was not strong enough to keep me locked up for more then a day. But him, three long years I've waited to destroy him. I've finally come up with the perfect plan, how to destroy him long and painfully, I'll take the one he loves, then we'll see how long he lasts.  
I can take human form but not for long before it completely wears off. The only way I can be eternal is if I take the energy of a living mortal three times, and the third time I will restore my full self and become invincible. And I know just whose energy to take . . . Misty's, that will in turn destroy Ash's heart. That will be my revenge!  
****END FORCE*****  
  
Meanwhile Ash was walking up in his own bed. He sat up and looked at the calendar, only three days left until the next pokémon league. Unfortunately he would not be participating this year, but he had friends who would be so that would be exciting. He noticed that today was the three-year anniversary date that he and Misty had abolished the evil force. On the calendar he had written Gary's birthday, mainly so that if his mom were in the room she wouldn't ask "What anniversary?" However, it was really was Gary's birthday, but since Gary had moved away, and he had such an attitude problem Ash didn't recognize that day any more.  
Ash got out of bed and headed down for breakfast. Brock was already up cooking eggs and scrapple. Brock had left the group for about a year, while Ash was competing in the orange league. But then he returned with their travels for about another year while Ash competed in the Jolt league. He had been staying in the "new" Ketchum Residence for the past year. Mrs. Ketchum had moved a few months after everyone came to stay with her, to a larger house on Professor Oak's property and she worked with the pokémon and the landscape of the lab. Brock loved the new house because just a walk out of the front door and you were on a pokémon reservation. Anyway, a few moments later Ash came down and sat at the table.   
Ash: Good morning Brock.  
Brock: And a very good morning to you.  
Brock sat a plate of food in front of Ash who finished all his food in about five minutes.  
Brock: Wow that was fast! Are you still hungry?  
Ash: Not really but thanks for the offer.  
Just then Misty came walking down the steps.   
Brock: Good morning Misty.  
Misty: Morning  
Just then the phone rang.  
Mrs. Ketchum (from living room): I got it!  
Misty sat down at the table.  
Brock: So what is our plan for today?  
Ash: Nothing much.  
Mrs. Ketchum: Misty, Telephone!  
Misty picked up the phone in the kitchen.  
Misty: I got it!  
And Mrs. Ketchum hung up the phone.  
Misty: Hello?  
Voice: Hi Misty, its Daisy.  
Misty: Hi, what's up?  
Daisy: Well I got some news for you. Violet has decided to take a leave from the gym.  
Misty: Really? How long?  
Daisy: About a week, we were wondering if you wanted to take her place.  
Misty: Um, I don't know.  
Daisy: Oh, please Misty, we really need you.  
Misty: Can't you run the gym with two people.  
Daisy: Yea, but we don't want to, it's just a week!  
Misty: Fine I'll do it.  
Daisy: Okay Great! Well I have to go. We're helping Violet pack, bye!  
Misty: Bye!  
And she hung up the phone and sat back down again.  
Ash: Who was that?  
Misty: Daisy.  
Ash: What did she want?  
Misty: I have to go help out at the Cerulean Gym for a week.  
Ash: A whole week?  
Misty: Yea, I'll be back though.  
Brock: That means extra chores for us.  
Brock and Ash groaned.  
Misty: Well I'll do mine for today then head over there.  
Ash: Okay.  
They went outside and fed the pokémon as usual, then cleaned out the stalls.   
Misty: Oh darn, I'll have to say good bye to cleaning pokémon poop up.  
Ash: I think I'm going to cry.  
Brock: You two are weird.  
He went over to the Ponyta stall and let them all out. He followed them to the field where they could run about.  
Misty: Do you know what today is?  
Ash: Sure do, Gary's birthday!  
Misty: It is? Well I don't mean that.  
Ash: I know, it's beast day.  
Misty: Yep and we get to clean poop up on the day we saved the world.  
Ash: Oh well, nobody would believe us if we protested any way.  
Misty: I guess you're right.  
After they finished their daily chores Misty went in and packed a small bag and told Mrs. Ketchum she'd be back in about a week.   
Misty: Bye Brock.  
Brock: Have fun, see you next week.  
Misty: Yea, see you next week.  
Ash: Bye Misty.  
Misty gave Ash a hug and whispered in his ear "Sorry we didn't get to celebrate".  
Ash: It's okay, we can when you get back.  
She let go and headed the other way.  
After she was out of site Brock and Ash went back in the house. Ash slumped down on the couch.   
Brock: Jeez Ash, you'd think she's going away for a year the way you're acting.  
Ash: Not true.  
Brock: Whatever.  
He went in the kitchen and started on dinner. Ash turned on the TV and watched the preparations for the pokémon league, taking place.  
Misty kept walking; she should be there in about an hour. Why had she gone out so late? It would be dark by the time she got to Cerulean. She walked a little quicker because she wanted to get there sooner. Then she remembered she had forgotten the ruby. "Oh well" she thought to herself "it'll be fine" She came to a fork in the road.  
Misty: Darn I don't know which way to go.   
She went left, and kept walking. It was getting darker and darker every moment, until it was pitch black. She wished she had a watch with her, it seemed as if it had been way more then an hour of walking.  
Meanwhile at the Ketchum Residence, They had finished dinner and the three of them were sitting and watching prime time television. It was a commercial break.  
Ash: Misty should be there by now.  
Brock: So?  
Ash: Don't you think she would have called?  
Brock: Probably not.  
Ash: Oh, okay.  
Misty kept walking on her path through the woods, it seemed to be getting narrower and narrower, there was another fork in the road. She never remembered they're being this many turn-offs the last time she had been to Cerulean. She figured the first fork she should have gone to the right so she headed back. An hour passed and she had not found the last fork in the road. She was scared to death that she would be lost forever. Then up on a hill she recognized the Xanadu Nursery. She could probably find her way home from here. She just had to sit and think.   
Ash: Good night mom.  
Brock: Night Mrs. Ketchum.  
Mrs. Ketchum: See you guys in the morning.  
As Misty sat she heard footsteps and rustling leaves. She stood up and looked around.  
Misty: Who's there?  
There was no answer. All of a sudden Misty felt a cold hand on her shoulder, in turned her around and she was face to face with a man she had never met before. (He was very handsome, but had a sinister look in his eye)  
Man: Hello Misty, do you remember me?  
Misty: Who are you?  
Man: Come on brat, you know who I am.  
Misty began to tremble with fear.  
Misty: I'm sorry, I don't know.  
The man whispered into her ear.  
Man: I'm the evil force.  
Misty tried to get away but his grip was too tight.  
Misty: No you're not, the force is at home in my Ruby.  
Man: True, I am there too, but I have taught myself to escape and take human forms.  
Misty: What?  
The man clasped a hand over her mouth.  
Man: You're coming with me.  
Misty struggled to get out but the man was too strong.  
Ash woke up soaked in sweat.  
Ash: Something is wrong.  
He got up and ran downstairs. Mrs. Ketchum heard him and wondered what was wrong. She pulled herself out of bed and followed. When she found him he was furiously thumbing through his mothers address book.   
Mrs. Ketchum: Honey, what are you doing? It's too late to use the phone.  
Ash: Mom, I know something is wrong, I'm really worried about Misty.  
Mrs. Ketchum: There's nothing wrong. She got there. Okay Ash, it's sweet that you're worried but it's too late to call.  
Ash: I have to Mom.  
Mrs. Ketchum couldn't stay awake any longer so she went back upstairs. Ash picked up the phone and dialed. The answering machine picked up.  
Ash: Hi, I know I'm calling late, but I really need to talk to Misty, when you guys get . . .   
Daisy was up watching TV and ran to the phone just in time.  
Daisy: Hello?  
Ash: Hi, Daisy?  
Daisy: Yea? What's up?  
Ash: Can I talk to Misty?  
Daisy: She's at you're house isn't she?  
Ash: No, she's supposed to be there!  
Daisy: Why?  
Ash: You called today and asked her to come down.  
Daisy: I did?  
Ash: What do you mean "I did?"  
Daisy: I never called, was it me, or was it one of my sisters?  
Ash: You, you said Violet was going out of town.  
Daisy: Violet's not going out of town.  
Ash began to panic, he felt sick to his stomach. He took deep breaths and sat down. Where could she be?  
Daisy: Ash, Hello? Are you still there?  
Ash: Yea, well Misty left for you're house before dark, do you mean to tell me she's not there?  
Daisy: No Ash, she's not, she never came, unless there's something I'm missing. And I've been in the living room all night and nobody has come in the door.  
Ash didn't know what to do. He sat the phone down and went into the living room.  
Daisy: Ash, Hello? I'm going to hang up now. : Click:  
Ash closed his eyes. Where could she be? If Daisy didn't call then who did? He was so confused, frustrated, and tired that he drifted off to sleep in a minute.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The next morning when Ash awoke he stretched out and looked around. Then he remembered Misty was gone. He got up and grabbed his backpack.  
Ash: Brock!  
Brock: I'm in the Kitchen.  
Ash: I'm going out for a bit, be back by lunch.  
Brock heard the front door click shut.  
Brock: That's weird. Ash not eating breakfast, who would have ever thought.  
Ash didn't know where he was going but he felt he should go a certain way and followed his gut. He walked and walked until he came to a fork in the road. Which way would I go, if I were Misty? He remembered once when they were hiking in the mountains and they had a choice of where to go, Misty wanted to go left, but Ash wanted to go right. They ended up going right and running into a blizzard. Misty bugged him about that for days! He decided to go left this time.  
He kept walking until he came to another fork in the road. He knew where he was, good old Xanadu, why would Misty have come here, he knew this gut feeling stuff was stupid so he turned around to go back to that fork and go right. Then he saw it on the ground, Misty's red sack. He picked it up. She had been here. He looked around and saw a cave. His gut feeling told him to go there and since his gut feeling had led him to Misty's bag, maybe it wasn't that stupid after all. He went into the cave and saw Misty tied up against a wall.  
Misty: Ash!  
Ash: What happened?  
Misty started to cry.  
Misty: The evil force and I got lost and I lost my bag and that guy.  
Ash: Calm down.  
He gave her the bag and untied her.  
Ash: Okay, start again.  
Misty couldn't talk because she was too upset; instead she put her head in her lap and cried more. Ash put a hand on her shoulder.  
Ash: Calm down, everything is okay.  
Misty: We have to get out of here now.  
They got up and walked out of the cave and ran up to the Xanadu Nursery. They entered the lobby and sat down.  
Ash: Okay, tell me again.  
Misty: I'm so glad to see you!  
Ash: That's great, but tell me about the evil force.  
Misty: It got out!  
Ash: After three years?  
Misty nodded.  
Ash: I can't believe this.  
Misty: It's more powerful, it can possess humans now.  
Ash: Okay.   
He took a deep breath and sat back.   
Ash: You scared me half to death.  
Misty: How'd you know?  
Ash: I called you're sisters.  
Misty: Yea, the force pretended to be Daisy and tricked me into coming. It was just going to leave me in that cave forever so I couldn't fight it.  
Ash: Well we better go back to the house.  
They got up and headed back to the house. After about a half an hour of walking they were back at the house.  
Ash: Look who I found.  
Brock: What are you doing home so early Misty?  
Misty looked at Ash.  
Ash: It turns out Violet doesn't have a vacation after all.  
Misty: Yea, it got canceled at the last minute.  
Ash: I just happened to run into Misty on my way to take my pokémon to the pokémon center.  
Brock: For three hours?  
Ash: Yea, Nurse joy was really booked up today.  
Brock: Oh I see, well you hurried out of here so fast this morning you didn't get a chance to eat breakfast. So, we're having omelets for lunch.  
Ash: Hmm omelets, my favorite!  
Misty: Everything is your favorite food.  
Ash: Yea, food in general is great.  
Brock: Okay . . .   
Misty: I know, why don't we get our pokémon and go up to the good old picnic spot. We haven't been there in ages.  
Brock: That sounds good, I'll make sandwiches.  
Ash: I love sandwiches, but I thought we were having omelets.  
Brock: You can't take omelets on a picnic, We can have them for dinner.  
Misty went out back and gathered up all of her pokémon, Ash did the same, Pikachu ran and jumped on his head.  
Ash: Sorry, I left so fast this morning.  
Pikachu: Pika pi (That's okay)   
Everyone met in the front of the house and headed up to the picnic spot, it was a lot of fun because there was a lake where the water pokémon could swim, fields to play in, and trees where they could sit in the shade. After about twenty minutes of walking they reached the beautiful "picnic spot" When they got there, they decided it was too early for lunch. Misty let all of her pokémon out in the lake, and Ash and Brock let theirs out in the field, except for Squirtle who also went in the water. It was a hot day, so the trio decided to go swimming too. Brock and Ash were talking while Misty, Togepi and Pikachu were all playing. Misty got an idea, she told Pikachu and Togepi and it went into action. She sneaked up behind ash and dunked his head under water. When Ash surfaces Pikachu jumped up on his head and Togepi ran for the forest.   
Ash: I'm gonna get you for that.   
But Misty ran out of the water and chased Togepi into the woods. On her way to chase Togepi, she picked up a towel and dried off. She entered the woods and the same man from the night before was standing there. Misty froze in fear. Then she turned around and began to run, she looked back and he was gone. She kept running till she got back in the water and ran over to Ash. She grabbed him around the neck.  
Ash: Oh no you don't!  
He spun around dunking her under the water; she came up gasping for breath.  
Misty: Stupid!  
Ash: You started it!  
Misty: It's back we have to go home.  
Ash: What's back?  
Misty: I saw the force in the woods.  
Ash grabbed Misty's arm and pulled her out of the water.  
Ash: Come on Brock, we have to go home.  
Brock: Already?  
Ash: Misty's not feeling well and we need to get her home.  
Brock groaned and pulled himself out of the water. They hurried home and were back in about fifteen minutes.  
Misty walked over to the telephone. She looked down and saw a piece of notepaper sitting on the address book. It read "Cassy called for Misty Friday night".   
Misty: Who took this message?  
Brock: From Cassy?  
Misty nodded.  
Brock: I did she left her number and said to have you call her as soon as possible, sorry I forgot about it.  
Misty picked up the phone and dialed.  
Cassy: Hello?  
Misty: Hi, you called?  
Cassy: Misty? You sound so different.  
Misty: Well it has been three years.  
Cassy: True, What took so long to return my call?  
Misty: Someone didn't give me the message.  
Cassy: It's out.  
Misty: I figured that out already, and it can take human form now.  
Cassy: Yea, are you and Ash up for it again?  
Misty: Hey, Ash, Cassy wants to know if we're up for it again?  
Ash: Really?  
Misty: Quick, I need an answer.  
Ash: Sure.  
Brock: Up for what?  
Ash: Nothing.  
Brock: okay . . .   
Cassy: Hang out tonight and then come to my lab in saffron as soon as possible.  
Misty: Okay, what about the one in pallet?  
Cassy: It is not there anymore.  
Misty: Okay, see you soon, it may take us a while to get there though.  
Cassy: That's okay, we're still trying to figure out what is going on. And we're not gonna need you for a while until we figure out how do destroy it for good. Bye.  
Misty: Bye.  
They hung up.  
Misty: Ash, I need to talk to you alone.  
Brock: Ooh, what are you gonna do?  
Misty: None of you're business.  
Ash: Not what you're thinking I can tell you that.  
Brock left.  
Misty: Okay, you up for this again?  
Ash: Not really.  
Misty: I'm sorry.  
Ash: It's not your fault.  
Misty: Yes it is, but I guess it doesn't matter.  
Ash: So what do we do?  
Misty: Tonight is our last free night till we go again, this time lets make an alibi and   
Just then Brock came rushing in the room.  
Brock: You're never going to guess who I just talked too!   
Ash: Professor Ivy?  
Brock: How'd you know?  
Ash: You always say that when she calls.  
Brock: Oh, anyway, she's opening a branch here in Pallet, and she wants me to go down there to learn what to do and then be the head of the one here!  
Ash: That's great!  
Brock: I leave tomorrow morning though.  
Misty: We're gonna miss you.  
Brock: It's only for a month.  
Then Brock ran upstairs to pack.  
Misty: Well we have Brock taken care of, now to take care of you're mom.  
Ash went into the kitchen where she was sitting.  
Mrs. Ketchum: How are you feeling Misty? Brock said you were sick.  
Misty: A whole lot better thank you, I think I just needed to get dried off and lay down a bit.  
Mrs. Ketchum: Yea, that helps sometimes, so what have you two been up to?  
Ash: Well, we were thinking of going on a journey again.  
Mrs. Ketchum: Really? That sounds nice, will it be just you two then?   
Ash: And Pikachu and the other pokémon of coarse.  
Mrs. Ketchum: Sounds fun, when are you leaving?  
Misty: Tomorrow morning when Brock does.  
They continued to talk for a while and then Mrs. Ketchum started to cook dinner. Ash and Misty went to watch TV and flipped on the news. They sat on the couch; both exhausted from the day's events.   
Misty: Can you believe today is the same day I was in that cave?  
Ash: Not at all.  
Misty's eye lids were shutting on her she was so tired, and she eventually dozed off. She lay on Ash's shoulder, which was a nuisance for him because now he couldn't get up. He watched the news; it was all boring stuff, Pokémon league preparations, it was now only two days away. He eventually fell asleep too. About ten minutes later Brock came downstairs and put his suitcase in front of the door and went into the kitchen. Mrs. Ketchum was just finishing up some rice and asked Brock if he would cook the shrimp. First Brock went into the living room to get the cookbook, which explained fun ways to cook them. He spotted Ash and Misty on the couch. He motioned for Mrs. Ketchum to come and she looked.  
Mrs. Ketchum: Now isn't that sweet.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Ash woke up; he looked at the clock, which said 1:40. He tried to go back to sleep. But then Misty began to stir. He decided to act as if he were asleep.  
Misty woke up and all she could see was the glowing red numbers from the clock, which said 1:45 and the light coming from the kitchen door which was closed. She wondered where she was for a second and then realized she was in the living room lying on Ash? She must have fallen asleep watching TV. She sat up then thought, oh no! When she woke up she would have to leave. She didn't want to think about it. She got up and went into the kitchen, leaving the door open. Mrs. Ketchum was up having a cup of tea.  
Misty: What are you doing up?  
Mrs. Ketchum: I always have my tea at one.  
Misty: Really?  
She sat down ready to talk; she wouldn't have a girl to talk to for a while so now was a good time to get everything out of her system.  
Misty: I really loved staying here with you guys, thanks.  
Mrs. Ketchum: Well you'll be back soon right?  
Misty: Yes, but you never know what could happen.  
Mrs. Ketchum: I guess you're right.   
Mrs. Ketchum put her tea in the sink and headed up to bed.  
Misty came back in and sat the other direction on the couch with her head on the armrest. A few moments later she felt a little being jump up on her, it was Pikachu! She wished Pikachu could come along, all the times that she fought with Ash, it would be nice to have someone to talk to about it. She decided to Ask Ash in the morning.  
The next morning she woke up and it was 8:30, Ash was still asleep and Pikachu was still sleeping on her. She wanted to get up, but she'd wake up the both of them, so she reached behind her for the remote and flipped the TV on. On the screen an announcer was speaking.  
Announcer: And now to Serena Bach with the rest of the story.  
Serena: Hi, I'm Serena, and I'm here with live coverage of the Cerulean City Gym fire.  
Misty: Fire?  
She sat up and looked at the television set, Pikachu fell off and landed on the back of the couch resuming its sleeping position. On the TV there was footage of her gym in flames.  
Misty: Daisy, Lilly and Violet!  
She said, Ash sat up.  
Ash: Would you mind quieting down?  
Misty burst into tears.  
Ash: Jeez, I didn't mean to upset you.  
Misty nodded her head and pointed at the TV.  
Ash sat up and watched, why was she so upset? Then he realized it was her sisters' gym, her old home.   
Ash: Oh Misty, I'm so sorry.   
He put an arm around her.   
Ash: Let's go now.  
Ash went upstairs and explained the situation to Brock and his mother. Brock decided he would walk as far as cerulean with them and then go off on his own again. Mrs. Ketchum went downstairs and talked with Misty who had dried her tears and was back to the "no crying" Misty. By now Misty had realized that is was the force that had done this. Although there was nothing she could do but give her sisters support, she could go there and try to help them re-build their lives for the time being. She had to talk with Daisy!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
They all headed out of the door a few hours later. Misty was quiet the whole way there. Brock and Ash talked about the good old times they had and how they were going to miss him even if it was only for a month. Misty was misty (sorry bout the pun) the whole way. She looked down at Pikachu, it was as happy as ever, walking beside it's trainer and every few steps looking back to make sure she was still there, Ash did the same, it really must be true about how the pokémon take after their trainers. Once they arrived in Cerulean City they had to walk to the gym. Misty looked down at the ground because when they got there she didn't want to see the burnt gym.   
Brock: We're here.  
Ash: It's not that bad Misty.  
But in his heart he knew it really was bad. The fire was out by now, but there was not much left but the foundation. Misty looked up slowly and when she saw what was left she just stared.  
Ash: Are you okay?  
Misty didn't answer.  
Brock put his hand on her shoulder.  
Brock: It's okay Misty, I know how it can be, we'll get everything worked out and everything will be fine.  
Misty still didn't move.  
Ash whispered to Brock.  
Ash: Where are her sisters?  
Misty: Do you think they got out?  
Ash: What?  
Ash knew she was talking about her sisters.  
Misty: The pokémon and . . .   
She couldn't finish.  
Brock: Oh I'm sure.  
Misty looked around, there was still one news crew left. Brock went over to the reporter who he believed was extremely beautiful, but figured now was not a good time for that.  
Brock: Excuse me, do you know where the victims of the fire are?  
She explained to him that they were staying at the pokémon center temporarily and if he wanted to see them to go there. Brock reported back to the group and they headed there slowly. Brock walked a little bit ahead of the group anxious to see Nurse Joy. Misty continued her staring thing.  
Ash: Misty?  
Misty looked at her friend.  
Ash: Everything is going to be okay.  
Misty nodded.  
Ash put an arm around her as they walked. Misty tried hard to hold back her tears but they still came.  
Misty: How could it be so heartless? This is not fair; my sisters didn't do anything.  
Ash didn't know how to respond they walked in silence until they got to the pokémon center. When they entered, Daisy, Violet and Lilly were sitting in the lobby discussing what to do. When she saw their little sister enter, Daisy rushed over to her.   
Misty: I'm so sorry Daisy! All of this is my fault.  
Ash let go of her as she sat down on the couch.  
Ash: It isn't your fault.  
Daisy: Like, Why would you think that honey?  
Misty: It's the force, it's after me.  
Brock: What are you talking about?  
Ash: Nothing I think she's loosing it.  
Brock: I'll let you three alone.  
He went over and began to talk with Lilly and Violet.  
Daisy: What do you mean?  
Ash: The force is out and it's taking revenge on Misty. It shouldn't go after her; it should go after me, I'm the one that kept it locked up for three years.  
Daisy: Well it hasn't got to us yet, the gym can easily be rebuilt, and we just have to find something to do between now and then.  
Misty: You could come with us.  
Daisy: All of us?  
Ash: Well Lilly and Violet no longer know do they?  
Daisy: No.   
Misty: Then they couldn't come.  
Ash: Well we could always call Cassy and ask.  
They did just that. Cassy said it was all right and she would give them back their memory once they arrived in Saffron.   
Everyone got ready for bed in the center.   
Misty: I really miss the communicators.  
Ash: Yea, now we have to use the phone to talk to her.  
Daisy: At least you can talk to her.  
Just then Brock, Lilly, and Violet entered the room. Everyone got into bed and went to sleep.  
The next morning, Brock said farewell to everybody, and was on his way to Valencia. Daisy had explained to her sisters about traveling to Saffron, but not exactly why. They left all of the gym's pokémon with Nurse Joy and were on their way.   
Daisy: Like Misty, you look so different since I saw you last.  
Lilly: Like yea and Ash too!  
Misty: Yea, you guys look really different too.  
Ash: Goodie, I get to travel with a bunch of girls who will never stop talking.  
Misty: Hey we haven't seen each other in a while and have some catching up to do Ash Ketchum.   
Daisy: Ooh I see we're using big names Misty Kasumi Waterflower!  
Misty: Don't ever call me that!  
Ash: What, Misty Kasumi Waterflower? Ha! I never knew that was you're full name!  
Misty: Fine you know it, I hate it! Never call me it Okays?  
Ash: Okay Misty Kasumi Waterflower.  
Misty: Daisy I'm going to get you for this!  
After a little while later, they got to talk about other things.  
Daisy: So what have you guys been up to all this time?  
Misty: We're living at oak's labs and do his dirty work everyday.  
Ash: Poop-duty!  
Daisy: Ewe, so . . .   
Misty: So what?  
Daisy: I've been dying to ask you this, have you two ever gotten together?  
Misty: Us! Never!  
Ash: You must be crazy!  
Lilly: If you two ask me, you're the crazy ones.  
Daisy: Okay. Drop it, I was just being curious.  
Misty: Look we're almost in Vermilion, then we just have one more city to go.  
Lilly: We should like stay here, but where?  
Misty: Why not the pokémon center?  
Lilly: That grimy place?  
Ash: What's wrong with it? That's the only place we ever stay!  
Daisy: Why not a hotel?  
Ash: We don't have money.  
Violet: Oh no! I forgot what it's like to be poor!  
Misty: Spoiled Brats.  
Daisy: Okay, I guess we can live staying in a pokémon center, but can we please, please take a bus tomorrow?   
Ash: Sure.  
Misty: Ash! Do we have enough money?  
Ash: Don't need to worry about it, there's a free bus from here to Saffron we can take.  
They all went into the pokémon center and checked in with Nurse Joy. This place was even worse then the last pokémon center; it was so crowded they had to sleep on the floor in the waiting room. Everyone got settled in his or her places. After about ten minutes the infamous snoring of Ash Ketchum could be heard. Misty would have hit him in the face with the pillow if Daisy hadn't begun to talk to her.   
Daisy: Misty?  
Misty: What?  
Daisy: I miss having you around.  
Misty: It's been three years for god-sake, you'd think you'd get over it by now.  
Daisy: Well I miss talking to you.  
Misty: We can talk now.  
There was silence for about five minutes then Daisy spoke.  
Daisy: Do you still like him?  
Misty: Are you kidding?  
Daisy: Was that a yes or a no?  
Misty: What do you think.  
Daisy: You know what I think but it true?  
There was silence for about five minutes.  
Daisy: Misty?  
Misty: Yea  
Daisy: Is it?  
Misty: Yea.  
Daisy: Really? Ha! So you finally admit it!  
Misty: What haven't I admitting it all along?  
Daisy: Yea, if you say so.  
Misty: Shut up, I'm going to sleep.  
She rolled over and got Lilly's snoring in her face. She decided to just look up at the ceiling. She soon fell asleep. In the middle of the night, Ash woke up; he had a strange feeling. He reached next to him to wake up Misty but she was gone! He stood up, there were people surrounding him. He left everything and went out of the pokémon center. He found a note on the door to the exit of the pokémon center. It said "Ash Ketchum! If you ever want to see your friend again come to the Vermilion City gym at 2:15 if you're late, then I will just dispose of her."   
Ash: This has got to be a joke. (Looking @ watch) 2:10!   
He ran out of the pokémon center as fast as possible. Luckily the gym was only a few blocks down the road.  
Masked man: So Misty, I guess you're little friend isn't coming!  
Misty: I told you! He won't wake up, and even if he does, he would never come!   
Ash was out of breath when he entered the gym. There was a Masked Man with a cape who had Misty tied to a chair.  
Ash: I wouldn't would I?  
Misty: Ash!  
He was gasping for breath.  
Ash: Let her go right now.  
Masked Man: Never!  
It sent a psychic blast to Ash knocking him on the ground. Ash was unconscious.  
Misty: No!  
Masked man: Do you remember me now?  
Misty: Yes I do!  
Masked Man: I've changed since the last time you saw me!  
He pulled part of the mask off revealing his face. It was the same man she saw in the woods before, but rather then being handsome, his face now looked burnt and decayed.   
Masked Man: I am the force!  
Misty: Why are you so hideous?  
Masked Man: That is for me to know and for you to find out!  
Ash sat up.  
Ash: I said let her go!  
Masked Man: Not yet!  
He sent another psychic blast toward Ash this time harder and ash flew into the wall of the gym landing on the ground with a thud.  
Misty: Stop, don't hurt him!  
Masked Man: I would never hurt him, physically that is.  
Misty: What do you mean?  
Masked Man: You'll find out soon enough!   
He pulled his cape around his face and vanished into thin air. Misty tried to struggle free of the ropes but there was no use. Ash sat up. He rushed over to his friend and untied her.  
Ash: Are you okay?  
Misty: Yea, we have to figure out what is up with him.  
Ash: We have to get to Cassy.  
They went back to the center and woke up Misty's sisters.  
Misty: We have to head out now.  
Daisy: Why?  
Misty: We had a run in with you know whom and we need to get to Cassy.  
Everyone got up and went to the bus station. The first bus left at 4:00. They waited about fifteen minutes and when it arrived they boarded. The bus ride was long. Misty fell asleep on Ash's lap, which made him very uncomfortable because he also had Daisy on hi other shoulder and Pikachu on his head. They were in Saffron in about two hours. By now it was almost 6:00 am and everyone was still exhausted. They hiked up to Cassy's headquarters where a Mr. Mime greeted them. Pikachu was still asleep and stayed in Ash's backpack, as did Togepi in Misty's backpack.   
Cassy took Lilly and Violet into another room to talk while Ash, Misty, and Daisy went into the living room and all fell asleep. Cassy had to come up with the best way to tell Lilly and Violet what had happened over the long time. She decided to make a video since everything is possible when it comes to Cassy . . . She gave them each a "remembering" pill before they watched the movie so they would recall stuff other then presented to them in the video, but the video would spark their remembrance.  
****VIDEO START****  
Misty, Daisy, Lilly, and Violet are all in a peaceful world. All of a sudden there is a horrible thing walking around, it is destroying all that is in site. All of a sudden the town puts them in a capsule and they disappear and reappear in front of the cerulean gym. On video Cassy tells them about the evil force and how they are meant to protect it. Then Misty is saying farewell to her sisters, she meets Ash and they meet up with Brock. Then Misty tells Ash about the force, They arrive back at the Cerulean gym where they see a beast in the woods Misty goes out to it and Ash is thrown in the woods. Everyone runs to him in the woods where a little fairy comes and tells them they can go back to there past. Misty decides not to, and they go back to the Cerulean Gym, forgetting everything.   
****VIDEO END****  
Cassy: This was three years ago, do you remember it now?  
Lilly and Violet shook their heads.  
Cassy: Well we need you again, the force can possess humans and we have no way of stopping him other then destroying him. We are sending you two along with Daisy, Misty and Ash on the case to hunt him down and destroy him.   
The three of them went into the other room and talked to the other trio. First they had to find the force which didn't seem to be too hard because it kept finding them instead. Daisy gave them each the latest communicator, which was small and could be worn as a watch.  
Ash: You guys are constantly coming out with new gadgets.  
Cassy: Exactly!  
Cassy gave them a bunch of other things including a "free" hotel pass that would allow them into any vacant hotel on Daisy's request. Then they were on their way.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
After a few days of traveling, they sat in a clearing to a forest, it was beginning to get dark and they all sat around a campfire. Pikachu was playing with Togepi, while the "adults" talked.   
(To each other, in there own little language)  
Togepi: What's going on Pikachu?  
Pikachu: I thought we already discussed this Togepi, I really don't know.   
Togepi: Well do you think that we get to go home soon?  
Pikachu: You ask way too many questions.  
Togepi: I'm telling!  
Pikachu: What did I do?  
Togepi: You, you were mean to me!  
Togepi began to cry.  
Pikachu: Oh don't cry, I'm sorry for whatever I did!  
Misty came over to Togepi, picked it up, went back to her seat, and rocked it to sleep. Pikachu ran over and jumped up onto Ash's Lap. Just then Misty heard a rustle in the woods.  
Misty: What's that?  
Ash: I don't know, maybe it's a pokémon!  
Misty: Here you take Togepi, and I'll go see what it is.  
She laid Togepi on Ash's lap next to Pikachu and went out into the woods. What she saw was not to her liking. There was a man standing there in a cape with cloth rapped around his face.   
Man: Hello Misty.  
Misty turned to run but before she could he grabbed her and pulled her to him. Meanwhile Ash and her sisters were sitting wondering what was taking so long. Pikachu had jumped off Ash's lap and Daisy had quickly snatched up Togepi. Ash decided to go and see what was wrong. He approached the woods and called her name but there was no answer. He looked around and saw he lying motionless on the ground.  
Ash: Misty!  
****FORCE****  
Ha, ha! I have sucked away her energy! I just need to take it twice more and she will be mine for the taking and I shall live forever!  
: Then it flew away:  
****END FORCE****  
Ash: Misty! Wake up.  
But she wouldn't budge. He picked her up and put her on his back and went back to the campsite. When he arrived everyone rushed over to find out what happened. Ash simply told them he didn't know. They laid her on a sleeping bag and sat around her. She didn't move. Daisy checked, and she was still breathing. Hours passed and Lilly fell asleep, soon followed by Violet. Daisy tried to keep awake and help her little sister but she soon fell asleep. Ash sat there looking at the stars. He thought, what would he do if something ever happened to her? He tried to tell her his feelings once, but she seemed to have forgotten.   
Misty: Ash?  
Ash turned around Misty was awake.  
Ash: Are you okay?  
Misty nodded.  
Ash: What happened?  
Misty: The force, it ran into me. Ash something is weird with him every time I see it, it becomes more gruesome and deteriorated.   
Ash: What did it do?  
Misty: I don't remember.  
Ash: Okay, why don't you go back to sleep and when you're feeling better in the morning we can try to figure out what happened.   
Misty agreed. Ash gave her a little kiss on the forehead. At the site of this Pikachu began to giggle but as soon as his master turned around, he ducked into his sleeping bag as if he never saw a thing. Ash went over to his sleeping bag and Pikachu.  
Ash: I know you're awake Pikachu, don't deny it.  
From under the sleeping bag a "pika pi pika Chu zzzzzzz" could be heard, in English this meant, "I don't know what you're talking about zzzzzz"   
The next morning Misty woke up and everyone else was awake, "what happened? She thought to herself" She couldn't remember anything.  
Ash: So you've finally decided to wake up?  
Misty sat up.  
Misty: What time is it?  
Ash: Almost lunchtime.  
Misty: Why didn't you wake me up?  
Daisy: Don't you remember? You were out like a light when we found you.  
Misty: Found me? What happened?  
Ash: You told me you ran into the force.  
Misty: What are you talking about? I never ran into the force. When did I tell you that?  
Ash: When I talked to you last night.  
Misty: I didn't talk to you.  
Ash: Okay . . . then what happened?  
Misty: I have no idea.  
Daisy: Oh well, the thing that really matters is that you are all better, so we won't worry about it.  
Misty: Okay.  
Misty had lunch, or should I call it breakfast, any how, she ate a meal while everyone packed up and then they were on their way, hoping that they would find the force somewhere, the thing was they didn't know where. They had absolutely no idea what they were doing and absolutely no idea what they were dealing with.   
Ash: So where should we head?  
Lilly: Like why not go to some place I can get washed, it was like so nasty sleeping outside.  
Misty: Jeez Lilly, never camp out before?  
Lilly: For your information no little sister.  
Misty just rolled her eyes.  
Ash: Okay, according to the map, we should be coming up on the dock where the St. Anne is docked.  
Lilly: You mean used to be docked, in case you didn't know the ship was in a wreck.  
Ash: Duh, we were on it when it sunk, literally, on the bottom of the ocean with it, but this map says that it's there.  
Lilly: Well it's gone!  
Daisy: What do you mean? It's right there, look!  
They all look up and see the huge ocean liner towering before them.  
Misty: I guess they fixed it.  
Ash: How?  
Daisy: They probably built a new one.  
Violet: Ooh let's go it!  
Misty and Ash: No!  
Lilly: You weren't seriously like on it when it sunk, were you?  
Misty: Yea we were!  
Daisy: Gee, maybe we should skip it.  
Just then two girls came up to them.  
Girl 1: Like, do you guys want four tickets to the Saint Anne?  
Girl 2(in a guy's voice): Hey isn't you those two twerps we used to follow around for that Pikachu?  
Ash: James?  
Girl 1 hit Girl 2 over the head with a mallet.  
Misty: Jessie?  
Jessie: Okay you got us.  
Ash: Wow! This is a coincidence. So what are you up to?  
James: stupid plan for Giovonni, another one of his raids of the saint Anne and steal everyone's pokémon.  
Ash: Doesn't that get old?  
Meowth: You bet we want out but we have nothing better to do.  
Misty: Well you could always come along with us.  
Jessie: Really? You mean we could give up team rocket?  
Ash: Misty? Are you sure?  
Jessie: We'd love to!  
Ash: Okay then, come along. Misty I need to talk to you.  
He pulled her over to the side.  
Ash: What are we going to do about the force.  
Misty: Ash, think about it, we could just get Cassy's permission and tell them, then we'd have more help.  
Ash: You trust them?  
Misty: I know this is weird, but it just seems like we're supposed to.  
They keep talking, meanwhile with the ex-team rocket and the sisters. Meowth had wandered off somewhere not knowing where his friends had gone.  
Jessie: So how are you guys doing?  
Daisy: Good, and you?  
Jessie: Fine, so how old are y'all now exactly?  
Daisy: I'm 22, Lilly is 19, Violet is 17, Ash and Misty are, I dunno, 14 maybe?  
Jessie: That sounds about right. We'll were 22 and good old Meowth here is almost 7.  
James: Okay that was a quaint little conversation there, but what are those to up to?  
Daisy: Oh they're planning there wedding.  
Lilly and violet couldn't help laughing.  
Jessie: What?  
James: Are you serious?  
This made the sisters' laugh even harder.  
Jessie: I frankly don't see what is so funny here.  
James: They're making it up.  
Jessie: Oh!  
Ash and Misty came back.  
Misty: Okay we've talked to Cassy and it's time the two of you knew.  
James: Cassy?  
Ash and Misty explained the whole thing to team rocket. Then they were all on their way.  
Giovonni: Where are Jessie and James?  
Meowth: I don't know, they just left me.  
Meowth hopped up in Giovonni's lap; it stroked him like he did his Persian.   
Giovonni: I'm glad to have you back Meowth.  
Meanwhile back with the group.  
Daisy: There's the hotel!  
Misty: Cool!  
Ash: And look there's even a pool!  
Misty: Wow!  
Violet: Let's go check in, let's see we have 123456 plus me, makes seven people.   
They all went into the hotel that was nice and cool due to the air conditioner. They got their key and went upstairs to their suite.  
Misty: look! Cable!  
Ash: ooh! I wanna watch the pokémon league competitions!  
Misty: Boring . . .   
Daisy came out from a hall that was in their room.  
Daisy: Misty, there are three rooms here that have cable in them too!  
Misty: Really?  
Misty ran in and dropped off her stuff on the bed closest to the door. Then she took herself for a little tour. There were three rooms each with two beds and then the couch turned into a bed. This place was too good to be true. Then she opened up a closet. Who was standing there? The force, more horrid then ever! He drained Misty's energy and tossed her on the ground disappearing into thin air. This all took place in a matter of seconds.  
: FORCE: Two down just one more time to go and I will be human again! : END:  
Ash: Hey Misty, come here, we have the movie channel and it's got the movie with your Psyduck in it!  
There was no answer.  
Ash: Misty?  
Daisy: Maybe she's in the bathroom.  
Ash: What bathroom?  
Lilly: Yea, there is no bathroom in here.  
Ash stood up and walked into the hallway finding his friend unconscious yet again.  
Ash: Misty! You guys she did it again!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Misty slowly opened her eyes, she looked around and the room was dark. All she could hear was a breathing sound. She sat up in horror, where was she? She felt like someone was watching her.   
Misty: Who's there?  
Then she heard a groaning.  
Ash: Just five more minutes' mom.  
Misty: Ash is that you?  
Ash sat up.  
He got out of bed and came over to Misty's and on his way flipped on the light.  
He sat on the foot of the bed.  
Ash: What happened this time?  
Misty: I can't really remember, I opened the closet and it was standing there.  
Ash: What?  
Misty: The force. Then it did something and the next thing I knew I was here.  
Ash: Okay, this has got to stop happening.   
Misty: I know.  
Just then there was a knock on the door.  
Ash: Come in.  
Daisy walked in.   
Daisy: I saw the light come on, are you okay Misty?  
Misty: Yea.   
Ash: Okay, well you need to sleep so you can be all better in the morning okay.  
Misty nodded and laid down pulling the covers over her head. Daisy and Ash walked out of the room and into the kitchen portion of the suite. They both sat down on stools on either side of the counter.  
Ash: She really worries me sometimes.  
Daisy: so you do care.  
Ash: Why wouldn't I?  
Daisy: Well Misty is always saying how you could care less if she dropped dead.  
Ash: how does that come into conversation?  
Daisy: I don't know if I should tell you.  
Ash: Fine then don't I don't care.  
Daisy: Oh but I have to.  
Ash: Then tell, I could care less, Daisy!  
Daisy: Fine I won't tell you.  
Ash: Good. I'm going to bed.  
Daisy: She likes you.  
Ash: Yea and Pigs can fly. I thought you weren't going to tell me.  
Daisy: Ha, ha, believe what you want but it's true.  
Daisy sat staring off into space. She would get them together if it were the last thing she ever did. Ash shook his head. He had to change the subject.  
Ash: So . . . what about your gym?  
Daisy: I don't really know, it doesn't really matter to me that much.  
Ash: What are you saying?  
Daisy: I mean everything important got out, and it's nice to have a break from it.  
Ash: Are you serious?  
Daisy: As you would say yea, and Pigs can fly. Really, I do miss it, but I missed Misty more, and I like being around her for a bit.  
Ash: Yea, I thought I was going to have to last a week without her, but three years?  
Daisy: So you admit you couldn't last a week without her.  
Ash: Sure, why not? She's my best friend; I love her more then anything.  
Daisy: Does she know that?  
Ash: How am I supposed to know? Can we please drop the topic? You're her sister! I really shouldn't have this conversation with you.  
Daisy: Sure . . . but don't be surprised if . . .   
Ash: If what?  
Daisy: Oh nothing.  
Then she got up and went into the room she was staying in.  
Ash thought: Jeez, she's almost annoying as Misty can be sometimes! I guess it runs in the family.   
  
Chapter 7  
  
The next morning, Misty woke up, little did she know but she was being watched . . . by the force. She sat up and went into the kitchen to have breakfast. Her sisters had gotten room service, which they had ordered the night before. Daisy had ordered her a bagel and an orange juice, the perfect breakfast.  
She sat down watching the fifth round of the pokémon league, their old friend Richie was in the competition. Ash had lost to him a few years before in the pokémon league. He was glued to the television set. Misty and Daisy sat and talked about what had happened. Misty could now recall that the evil force had appeared in the closet and sucked away all of her energy. They figured that was what happened before. It didn't seem to have much of a long-term effect, but they were going to have to try and make sure it happened no more.   
Daisy had talked to Cassy and the force was in the same town as them, however it's exact location could not be determined. They decided to stay in the hotel a few more days and so Misty went out shopping along with Jessie to get food for their room.  
Once they arrived, they split up in order to make the list of stuff needed disappear more quickly. Misty was walking down an isle and at the end was a robed man. She could not see his face, but he seemed familiar. It was probably just her imagination so she kept walking. There was a place outside where the fruit and vegetables were kept, she walked into the greenhouse type room and realized the cloaked man was following her.   
Misty: Hello? Can I help you?  
Man: Yes! I'll take your energy!  
He grabbed her shoulders and she grabbed his arm flipping him over.  
Misty: Wow! Never knew I could do that.  
It was because he was weak. He shakily stood up. Misty kicked him and he fell over, he began to have smoke come out of him. He pulled himself up and his hood fell off, there was nothing there but a skeleton face, which was slowly melting out of sight. Misty pushed him as hard as she could, and he fell to the ground. He stood up and began to shrink; his legs were melting out of sight. Then as he backed up he burst into flames and then exploded. He hadn't made it in time! The end of the beast was his own fault. The explosion sent Misty flying landing with a thud and she became unconscious.   
At the station, Cassy and her fellow co-workers had a report on the system that the force had disappeared, could this be true? The only way to know for sure was to find the trapping crystal and break it.  
Meanwhile Ash was in the hotel looking at the crystal, Richie had won his match in a close move. His Charizard was battling a Blastoise, and the Blastoise used up too much energy in a hydro pump, which his Charizard missed, and there was a moment that Charizard could use fire spin, knocking out the Blastoise. He looked deep into the crystal, which was becoming darker and darker in color, until it turned black. Just then there was a phone call from Cassy on his watch.  
Ash: Yes?  
Cassy: Do you have the crystal?  
Ash: Yea, it just turned black.   
Cassy: Really?  
Ash: Yes.  
There was screaming heard from a crowd of people behind Cassy.  
Cassy: This is great, the beast has been defeated and can not return!  
Ash began to jump for joy. Everyone rushed into the room except for Jessie and Misty, and Ash explained. He threw the crystal down to the ground and in smashed into a ton of little pieces and then each one turned to a puff of smoke disappearing into the air.   
Misty sat up and looked around, what had happened? Then she remembered she had to get back to the hotel. Just then Jessie came walking into the greenhouse, baffled at what had happened.   
Jessie: Are you okay Misty?  
Misty nodded, and they headed back to the hotel. Upon entering the room they were greeted with shouts of joy and bombarded with hugs. Daisy grabbed her little sister.  
Daisy: Congratulations Misty! You did it!  
Then was Lilly.  
Lilly: We're so proud of you.  
Then Violet,  
Violet: I knew we'd win!  
Then Ash, he had to think of what to say.  
Ash: We're done, for real this time.  
Misty: Did I really get rid of it?  
Everyone nodded.  
Ash: There's going to be a banquet at headquarters tonight.   
Misty: For all of us?  
Ash: Yea, and Brock and my mom and Tracy, everyone we're really close to.  
Daisy: Wow! This will be fun!  
Ash: We have to check out, and head over there now.  
Everyone ran into his or her rooms to get packed up.  
Ash: Good job.  
Misty: you too.  
Ash: I didn't do anything.  
Misty: Sure you did, you were here.  
Ash: Well you actually killed it!  
Misty told Ash the whole story of what happened and then they got packed up to go home.   
About three hours later they arrived at Ash's home in Pallet town. They told Tracy, Brock, Mrs. Ketchum, and Professor Oak to get dressed up nicely and get ready to go to the banquet. They didn't know exactly what they were getting ready for but they were pleased.   
  
Chapter 8  
  
Misty had to come up with the nicest thing she could wear. She looked through her closet, nothing. There was a knock on the door. Daisy looked in.  
Daisy: Misty, want to go shopping with the girls and me to get something nice for tonight?  
She was thrilled, and accepted, they all went to the department store in pallet and began looking all over. Misty looked at the dresses, either too casual or too dressy. Then she saw it. Light blue and lavender spaghetti strap dress. She looked at the price tag.  
Misty: Woah, next dress.   
And she continued looking on. She didn't know what to get that was in her price range.   
Daisy: Found anything yet Misty?  
Misty: Nope.  
Daisy: Well I just found this for you, it looks beautiful.  
She held up the dress Misty had been looking at just moments before.   
Misty: Too expensive.  
Daisy: What are you talking about? I'll pay for it.  
Misty: Really?   
Misty, yet again, was thrilled. They bought the dress and headed out. Once they got back to the house, Misty immediately went upstairs and got dressed.  
Meanwhile Ash and Brock were getting ready.  
Brock: What is this for?  
Ash: Nothing much, just a dinner we were invited to.  
Ash went into his closet where he had his tux. He hated that thing more then anything; it was hot, and itchy. He put it on ad realized it was too small. The pants look like high waters and the sleeves were hiking up. He went down to show his mother her burst out laughing.  
Ash: It's not funny mom!  
Mrs. Ketchum: You're right, I'm sorry.  
But she couldn't help from giggling still. She tore the stitching out of the bottom Ash's pants, which made them a little bit more manageable. There was no hope for the coat. Brock lent him one of his dress shirts.   
Ash: Great, now I have a hiked up jacket with white popping out of the bottom.  
He threw himself down on the couch.  
Ash: It doesn't matter anyway.  
Brock: Well it goes to show you how often you get dressed up.  
Just then Misty came running across the living room.  
Brock: are you all almost ready, we're all waiting on you.  
Misty: We'll be ready in five minutes okay. She grabbed a box that had her make-up in it and then turned around and ran upstairs.  
Ash: Woah!  
Brock: What?  
Ash: Was that Misty?  
Brock: What do you think?  
Ash: Woah!  
Brock laughed to himself.  
There was a knock on the door and Tracy came in and sat on the couch with the other guys. He was wearing a tux, not much to his liking.   
Tracy: Very Professional looking shirt Ash.  
Ash: It's as best as I could do with a few hours notice.  
Sure enough five minute later.  
Misty: Ash! Brock! Tracy! Hurry up! We're waiting for you!  
How was Ash supposed to remember he couldn't wear his sneakers? He came running down with a pair of Brock's old dress shoes. Then locked they door behind them. They looked rather silly heading out to the Pallet Pavilion all dressed up, one BIG group. Upon arrival, Cassy greeted them and showed them to their seats. There were SO many people there.   
Misty: (Whispering to Ash) Since when were there so many people working on the force?  
Ash: How should I know?  
They walked through the big crowd of people and eventually sat down. It was a real nice place. There was a band on stage, and there was a big dance floor. There was a buffet and waiters and waitresses walking around taking drink orders.  
After dinner Cassy went up on stage to make her announcement.  
Cassy: I would like to welcome all of you to our wonderful banquet tonight. First I'd like to thank all of the people who could help this night happen. Some of you don't know why you are here, but you will soon know!   
She showed a video explaining the force and how Misty and Ash got rid of it. After the video Mrs. Ketchum looked to Ash.  
Mrs. Ketchum: Is this true?  
Ash just nodded. She gave her son a great big hug.  
Mrs. Ketchum: Never, do any of that EVER again!  
Ash nodded.   
Cassy: I'd like to thank our guests of honor.   
A spotlight landed on their table.  
Cassy: Misty, Daisy, Lilly, and Violet Waterflower and Ash Ketchum.   
Everyone began to clap.  
After the awards Misty decided to get some fresh air. She went out back and sat down on a bench, looking up at the stars. She couldn't believe it was all over with. Just then there was a shooting star.  
Misty: I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight.  
Then she made her wish.  
Just then Ash walked out. He sat on the bench and looked up at the sky.  
Ash: Beautiful sky huh?  
Misty: Yea.  
Ash took her hands in his. She looked at his hands, which had an uneven tuxedo and shirt. Ash looked down.  
Misty: What is it?  
Ash: Okay, (He took a deep breath) When I say this don't interrupt me okay?  
Misty: Okay.  
Ash: How do I start? Okay, I've known you for what, five years? Some times I think what if you hadn't fished me out of the lake that day, where would I be now? I wonder what if there was no evil force and we were just regular people. I wonder why I still haven't paid you back for that bike.   
Misty: Is this about the bike? I said you don't . . .   
He put his finger over her mouth.  
Ash: I said don't interrupt. I guess what I'm trying to say is . . . ever since the day I met you there has been something about you I couldn't quite put my finger on, Misty, I, you're my best friend.  
Misty: Ash, what are you talking about?  
Ash: You look really nice tonight.  
Misty: Thank you. Is that all?  
Ash: No  
Misty: Well then out with it.  
Ash: Misty, I love you.  
Misty's eye's widened.  
Misty: Really?  
Ash: How couldn't I?  
Misty: Me too.  
Ash: Wow! That's a load off my chest.  
He took his jacket off and threw it down.  
Ash: And so is that, I hate tuxedos! There all itchy and hot, and too small!  
Misty started laughing.   
Ash: Well lets go back in there and have some fun.  
They walked back in and saw everyone up and dancing.  
Tracy was sitting at the table with Brock.  
Brock: (teasingly) Hey Ash, are you gonna go dance with your girl friend?  
Ash: I think I will.   
Brock gave a look at Tracy and they both laughed.   
Misty and Ash walked out onto the dance floor. A slow song was just beginning. They began to dance.   
Ash: This reminds me of that night at Haley's house three years ago.  
Misty: And Maidens peak, the only two dances we've ever been to.  
They danced for a long while. Soon there was nobody left except for friends and family. However, neither of the two of them realized they were the only ones left dancing. Misty looked into her best friend's eyes, and the moment they had both been waiting for as long as they could remember came true, they kissed. Brock noticed them out of the corner of his eye, and didn't quite get what was going on. When he did his eyes nearly fell out. He tapped Tracy and pointed. Daisy, Violet and Lilly saw from the other side where they were standing, standing talking to Cassy. Brock began to clap Tracy soon caught on and when Daisy, Violet, Lilly and Cassy caught on they began to too. Misty and Ash broke the moment and looked up. Both of them turned insanely red, and said "What are you staring at?" Then everyone began to laugh.   
  
  
THE END  
  
This time for real . . . I promise!  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!! THANKS!  
  
  



End file.
